Fate
by Addy96
Summary: 16 year old Marisia is the best vampire hunter in the U.S. Her parents were killed by vampires when she was 5, leaving Marisia to be raised in a school for 1/2 vampires and vampire hunters and desperate for revenge. Now, she lives with her best friend Calvin and 3 other hunters. But she's finding herself attracted to a vampire who claims this isn't her 1st life and theyre soulmates
1. Prolouge

**Hey i finished writing this like a year ago and I just want to get some feed back. Updates will be super quick since its written, I just need to edit a bit. So let me know what you think! I'd love to know :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

Marisia's mother shakes her out of the pleasant land of dreams with an urgent, "Marisia! Marisia! Come on honey, you have to get up!"

Marisia opens her sleepy five year old eyes. "Mommy, can't I please sleep some more? I'm so tired." She mutters, only half awake. She began to drift back to sleep, when suddenly she's lifted up, blankets, teddy bear and all, and plops onto a mat beneath her closet floor.

She was definitely awake now! She sees her mother and father above her looking down at her, her mother's deep blue, and her father's bright green eyes filled with fear and despair. "Mommy, Daddy, what's going on!" She shrieks, terrified. If her Mommy and Daddy were scared, something really bad must have happened, and they had opened the trap door in her closet, they had never done that outside of a drill before!

"Shhh," Her mother sooths, while stroking her hair. "It's going to be all right darling, but Mommy, and Daddy have to go bye-bye for a while okay?" Marisia opens her moth to protest, but her mother quiets her by putting a gentle, yet firm hand over her mouth. "Remember the drill?" Marisia nods her eyes wide with fear.

"This is not a drill," She says, voice surprisingly hard and cold. "They will hurt you alright? You need to be silent and absolutely still, till we or someone we send comes to get you okay?" She shakes her by the shoulders and Marisia almost cries out.

Marisia nods again shocked by her mother's sudden outburst, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I love you darling." Her mother says on the brink of tears herself, her voice shaking. She lifts her out of the hidden room, gives her a hug and a kiss on the forehead, then she's passed to her father.

She stares at her father, with his serious green eyes, and black hair. "I love you baby," He says softly. "And no matter what happens we will always love you. Make me and Mommy proud, be smart, and brave like we know you are." He hugs her, and then a crash came from the living room. They quickly hug her and kiss her again before they smile sadly before quickly shutting the trap door leaving her encased in darkness.

Marisia wants to scream and make them come back, to kick and cry and throw a fit until all the bad stuff goes away , but she didn't, she sat there, hugging her teddy bear with all her might, quietly crying.

"Where's the girl?" A rough male voice demands

"At her grandmothers." She hears her father reply coolly.

"Don't worry, we'll get her eventually. I suppose we'll have to make do with you for now." The voice says calmly, full of sadistic pleasure. She hears a crash, screams; her parent's screams, their pleading, bone chilling laughter, more crashes, it seems to go on forever, never ending and then finally silence.

They lived on a farm out in the country in Nebraska, no one would hear them. She rocks back and forth clutching the teddy bear. She hears footsteps in her room, hollow tapping on the walls. They were looking for something, no someone. They were looking for _her_. They wanted to hurt her like she knew they had hurt Mommy and Daddy.

She hears them near the closet and holds her breath. Someone reaches in and knocks on the walls. Each knock leading them closer to her. Suddenly they walk away. Marisia lets out her breath in one great whoosh feeling lightheaded; they hadn't thought to look under the floorboards. She hears them move throughout the house, talking in gruff, harsh voices. They were talking about _her_. They thought she was still in the house. Oh where were Mommy and Daddy? The bad men were going to find her she just knew it.

They continue the search for what seemed like forever, breaking things, and arguing back and forth. They leave abruptly after being here for what must be hours, she hears a car start and drive away, and then she's all alone in the pitch black crawl space. She doesn't move for hours, afraid they will hear her even though they have left. Afraid they will come back and get her, and do to her what they did her parents. She knows they are dead, deep down she knows, or they would have come for her by now. So she sits in the dark, until the faint light of day creeps into her sanctuary. She does little but eat the food that was down there and sleep for three days, occasionally nervously shining around her flashlight thinking there might be monsters in the dark.

Then while she was sleeping, she hears the front door open; she cowers to the farthest point in her little refuge. She hears her name being called softly, "Marisia, Marisia, it's all right now hun you can come out. We are friends of your Mommy and Daddy; the bad men are gone now. You can come out."

Marisia wants to believe with all her little heart that these were the nice people her Mommy and Daddy had been talking about, that when she got out, they would be there, waiting to hug and comfort her, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

She hears them reach the closet, and someone, after no luck tapping on the walls, begins to tap on the floor, she can hear them right above her head. The trap door is pulled open, and she closes her eyes to the bright light after days of darkness.

"Marisia, are you here?" the voice whispers gently, yet urgently. The person climbs into the little room, and Marisia streaks past her, not knowing if they are good or bad, but knowing she doesn't want to wait to find out. She snatches up her teddy bear, and scrambles out of the room. The other people let her go by, too surprised to stop her.

She runs into the living room and stops dead in her tracks. Her Mommy and Daddy are in the living room, lying on the floor, but they look funny. She walks up to Daddy, and just stands there and stares. He's covered in blood, she can barely tell that it's Daddy. His left arm and head are hanging at an odd angle, and his eyes are wide open and unseeing, the used to be brilliant green, cloudy. His mouth is open in a silent scream.

She wanders zombie like to Mommy, she looks like Daddy, but worse if she didn't know it was Mommy she would have no clue. She sits down in between her parents and begins to wail. The people run in and try to comfort her.

"Shh, honey it's alright. Everything is going to be fine. We're going to take you somewhere nice." The woman who had opened the door soothed, trying to hold her but Marisia shakes her away. This woman wasn't Mommy, Mommy and Daddy were dead and nothing was ever going to be okay. All she had had was Mommy and Daddy, no grandparents, or aunts or uncles. She was all alone she had no one now.

They gather some of her things, toys, clothes, books, pictures, and say she's going bye-bye now. She doesn't say a word. They place her in her car-seat with her favorite dolly and teddy bear, they try to chat cheerfully with her asking what she likes to do and things like her favorite ice cream flavor, but she continues to stare blankly out the window and eventually there chatter subsides.

They arrive at a cheerful looking building, covered in bright happy pictures, with a playground and kids running everywhere. The lady carries her upstairs to a room painted a bright pink with a pretty white bed and lots of toys. "See isn't this neat?" She asks smiling. Marisia just looks up at her solemnly. Her smile wavers. "Well I'll just leave you alone so you can get situated." She closes the door and Marisia lies on the bed and cries quietly.

_Mommy and Daddy are dead, bad people killed them, they wanted to kill me. Why would they want to do this? _She thinks over and over, her five year old brain unable to handle it all. They come in to bring her to dinner but she won't move.

For weeks she wouldn't talk to anyone. But eventually they coax her into talking to other kids, and later a therapist, but she was never the bright happy child she had once been and prefers to sit in her room alone and quietly play with her toys.

Over time, they explained to her what the bad people where, vampires. They didn't know why, but they had wanted to kill Marisia and Mommy and Daddy. Marisia's parents had killed other vampires because they were very, very, very bad. They were going to teach her to kill them too, so she could get those bad vampires who had hurt Mommy and Daddy.

As she grows up, Marisia stays in the building. It was a school deep within a forest in Minnesota, and all of the other children's parents were vampire hunters who had either sent them there to be trained or they had been killed and saved by the school. The teachers were vampire hunters too.

They taught them normal classes like a regular school in case they wanted to lead a normal life (which Marisia thought was hilarious. Why would she ever want to stop destroying the creatures who had ended her parent's lives and left her an orphan?), but they also taught them how to fight, and how to kill vampires. They taught her everything about vampires, history, habits, and weaknesses. She found out she was even a little vampire like two percent from her mom. It didn't really make a difference except the vampire's mind tricks wouldn't work on her.

Marisia soon rises to the top of her class, excelling in her training, academics…well not so much. She didn't find regular classes important enough to pay attention to since she didn't think she would ever use anything but her fighting skills. She was very smart though, and at age ten she sneaks into the school's record room and found the surveillance tapes from her home the night her parents were murdered. One of her friends found her in her room several hours later watching it over and over again in a trance.

After that she isolates herself from the other children even more, and she trains even harder, determined to kill the vampires who killed her parents, their faces now engraved into her mind. She was the best in the school, and by age eleven, had already killed several vampires. She graduates at age fourteen, four years earlier than usual, and was sent to several vampire hunter families to live with and to get more training, until she was emancipated at age sixteen, and by then she was one of the most notorious vampire hunters in America.


	2. Chapter 1

**So I see that people have been reading this but I only have one view, one! Could you please give me a few so I know if people like this and want me to keep posting. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Marisia hops lightly down and thrusts her stake expertly into the sleeping vampire's chest. Its eyes fly open and confusion, realization, fury and horror flash across them in an instant then the light goes out of his eyes and he slumps down, dead. She hears clapping behind her and quickly turns around armed and ready.

She sees her best friend Calvin; put his hands up in mock surprise. "Wow, slow down Mar. It's just me." She puts the stake back in its place, a sheath for it on her boot, after wiping it on a cloth and laughs.

She adjusts the mask around her face that conceals her identity in case one gets away, which had never happened yet. It was a black mask that went from her eyebrows, to below her eyes, with intricate twisting designs covering it, almost like lace, but much stronger. It was tied back with tough cloth, made of some rare fabric she didn't know what and unlocked with a key she only knew the location of; it had been her mother's.

"That was amazing, you jumping down like that; he didn't even see you coming!" Calvin was half vampire half human at least six feet, had golden blond hair, pale skin, and eyes the color of a clear blue sky.

Being a half vampire meant that his father was a vampire and his mother was human. His dad ditched her before he even knew about Calvin. When he was ten his father had found and killed her so Calvin had been sent to the School, they became best friends on the spot. He had the vampire powers; super speed, mind control, heightened senses, but he didn't need blood and sunlight didn't affect him as much.

"Thanks," She says with a grin. She nudges the body with her knee high, tall heeled, black leather boot. She could have easily just sneaked up and staked the vampire, but this made it more fun. "Can you dump this in the lake? We should be getting back." He nods.

"Yeah, meet you back at the house alright?"

"Sure, see you there." Marisia walks out the door of the warehouse the vampire had been living in, her heels clacking quietly on the cracked cement floor. She emerges into the dark, starless night, trying to be as quick and quiet as possible. She knew her way back to the house she Calvin and three other vampire hunters lived, in a small house a couple miles from Chicago, once they became tired of living with foster family after foster family, by heart. She keeps herself alert, looking around for any signs of a vampire.

She hears footsteps behind her, and whirls around, but she sees nothing. She quickens her pace. _Relax Marisia. _She scolds herself. _It's probably just Calvin playing a trick on you. _She hears footsteps again and looks all around, but again she sees nothing.

"Who the heck's out there!" She shouts, getting angry. "Calvin if that's you, you're so going to get it!" She hears a chilling laugh, and suddenly someone's in front of her, or rather, something. That it's a vampire, she has no doubt, no one could appear that quickly. He had piercing green eyes, the color of an emerald, fair skin(like most vampires, with the whole sun thing),a straight pointed nose, and a mouth quirked in a mocking sneer, he was also extremely tall, so just your average good looking vampire, their looks were one of their many weapons to get their prey. She automatically puts her hand on the handle of her stake.

"Who the hell are you?" She inquires crossly; she doesn't want to have to deal with another one tonight she just wants to go home. She examines his face again, and to her disappointment he wasn't one of the ones who had killed her parents. He laughs again, his face mocking.

"What, you're not scared at all? I assume you know what I am?" She glares at him; she was in no mood for games tonight.

"Yeah I do, and if you knew who I was, you'd be running right now. " He laughs again, God that was so freaking annoying!

"I highly doubt that. You must be one of those vampire hunters that just moved here that has everyone running scared," He cocks his head, and looks her up and down. "But you don't look that frightening to me." He gives her a sarcastic half smile that really makes her mad, but that she finds hot at the same time.

She mentally slaps herself. What was wrong with her? Vampires weren't hot, they were evil! He must be controlling her mind, even though she knew this was impossible, she was immune to mind control, it went with the whole point something percent vampire thing. Was this guy insane? He knew vampires were running scared from her, yet he was still attempting to mess with her?

"Just leave me alone. You would be smart to listen to your vampire friends, plus I have someone coming any minute and he's ten times worse than me." He smiles that half smile again; it made her heart skip a beat. What was wrong with her tonight? _I must just be tired. _She tries to assure herself._ I haven't slept for almost two days._

"Oh you mean that big, blond, freak? I saw him walking towards down town a minute ago, looks like you can't trust him as much as you thought, huh?" Marisia swears under her breath, seriously of all the nights he could choose to sneak off, he had to pick tonight? Marisa puts her hands on her hips.

"Whatever, I can still take you. You might want to look in the lake for one of your buddies we visited a while ago though." She adds sweetly. He looks shocked for about a millisecond, then his face turns back to its apparently normal mocking expression.

"Oh I doubt that, why don't you take that mask off, so I can see your pretty face?" That really pisses her off.

"What the hell do you want anyway?" She asks, resuming her walk. He shrugs his shoulders, catching up to her quickly. Marisia swears again. His smile widens, obviously having heard her. She can't go home until she deals with him; he would know where they lived. She stops abruptly, and he stumbles into her, she knows it's on purpose. "I said what do you want?" She repeats in a deadly calm voice. He sighs, and rolls his eyes.

"I don't know, I was bored, I saw you I just _had_ to meet you." He says with a sly grin. That does it; she yanks the stake out and plunges it into his side. For some annoying reason she couldn't bring herself to kill him, or even seriously injure him, she's barely pushed it in at all. He gasps in rage, pain, and surprise collapsing onto the road grasping the stake. She swiftly and efficiently pulls it out, and wipes it off before returning it to the sheath.

"I warned you." She says simply, with a triumphant smile, and sprints down the street towards the house, not looking back, he could get up any second, and she doesn't want to be followed.

She arrives at the run down, white, two-story house, with peeling paint, cracked windows, and a decrepit porch on the verge of collapse. She runs inside slamming the rickety screen door shut, breathing hard. It was completely silent, so no one else must be home yet.

She walks into the ugly, bright blue, kitchen, with even uglier, brighter blue cabinets with chipped paint, hanging off of their hinges, and grabs a granola bar out of a cupboard, carefully closing it, afraid it would break. She walks up the ancient stairs; they creak in protest at her weight.

She walks down the long hallway to the very end and opens the heavy wooden door. As the one to first suggest living here, she got the biggest and best bedroom. Despite the house's condition, the furniture that was left there was in pretty good shape. She had a huge canopy bed, minus the canopy, that had acquired several scuffs and scratches, with a matching dresser complete with matching scratches, and above it was a slightly cracked mirror, she even had a window seat that looked out on the lake.

She flops down on the bed exhausted, and realizes she's still in her vampire hunting clothes. She takes her jewelry box off the top of the dresser and feels around for the familiar hidden button in the box, with a satisfying click, the bottom snaps open. She kept her few valued possession in the false bottom, her mother's locket, father's watch, a small photo album, and a key.

Marisia picks up the key, and feels around with her hand for the elaborate lock to the mask hidden behind her curtain of long, black hair. She finds it and rapidly unlocks the mask, taking it off and putting it in another false bottom in her top dresser drawer. She examins herself in the cracked surface of the mirror. She was sixteen, had waist length wavy midnight black hair, and deep blue eyes, so dark they were almost black, her face was void of freckles or other blemishes, along with the rest of her skin which was extremely pale, no matter how long she was in the sun. She was tall, five eight, but slim. Most said she was a mirror image of her mother, minus the hair(which she inherited from her father), hers had been white blond.

She then takes off her long sleeved, dark black shirt, tight black jeans, and boots, trading them for pajama pants and a T-shirt. She turns off her light, closes the ragged curtains, unplugs her alarm clock, (she was so not going to school tomorrow) crawls under the covers and immediately falls asleep.

All she dreams about is _him_, his smile, his laugh, his voice, his face. She can't stop, she doesn't want to stop. She never wants this dream to end.

Marisia is jerked awake by laughing voices and banging downstairs. _What's wrong with me? _She thinks desperately. _Is it some new mind control thing, or am I going crazy? _She jumps up, and dashes to the shower

The hot water relaxes her tense muscles and mind._ It must be the lack of sleep. _She attempts to convince herself. _I've barely slept for weeks I've been so busy. _She turns the water off, and goes to back to her room to dress in her customary ripped jeans, sneakers, and plain long sleeved, light blue shirt. She runs downstairs to the kitchen and sees Calvin cooking dinner.

_Dinner? _She thinks shocked._ I really slept that long? _"What's up Sleeping Beauty? " Jokes Calvin.

"What time is it?" She mumbles groggily.

"Five thirty." Replies Mark a tall brown haired gray eyed solemn quiet boy. They knew little about him aside from the fact that he went to the same school and that was perfectly okay so long as someone helped pay for groceries.

"It can't be!" She exclaims.

"Believe it Mar. You got in before us, why so tired?" Calvin asks with a hint of worry in his kind blue eyes.

"Just haven't been getting enough sleep I guess." She replies trying to put it off with a shrug.

"You sure?"

"Yeah," She says feeling a little guilty for lying. "What's for dinner?"

"Frozen pizza, is there ever anything else?" He says grinning. Marisia wrinkles her nose.

"Again? Didn't we just have that yesterday?"

"Actually all week our diet has consisted of frozen pizza." Says Mark matter-oh-factly.

"Yuck," She says shuddering. "One of us has to learn how to cook."

"Don't look at me," Calvin says throwing his hands up. "I don't cook."

"Neither do I." Mark says without the joking tone, he always sounded so serious.

"I suppose I'll have to then," Marisia says with a sigh. "Since you two are so lazy. And Ashley and Eve would never dream of chipping their manicures."

"Hey I'm not lazy. I just don't want to subject anyone to eating something I cooked; I can barely make frozen pizza without burning it." Calvin protests and she had to agree with him on that.

"Or we could learn how to order takeout." Marisia says, knowing her food wasn't any more palatable.

"Sounds good, tomorrow Chinese." Calvin says taking out the pizza and slicing up the slightly burned pieces.

"Great." Mark says slapping three slices of pepperoni onto his paper plate and heading to the table. Calvin does the same and Marisia grabs one to start.

"What's for dinner?" Chirps Ashley their cheerful blond roommate dressed perpetually in pink; as she walks in with the third and final roommate with insisted her name was Eve when everyone knew it was Jenna. She had artificially black hair along with gold eyes(provided by contacts) and always wore extreme Goth clothes. She and Ashley were opposites in every way one cheerful and peppy and the other dark and melancholy. But they were somehow inseparable friends, she also dated Mark on and off (another odd match)and as she walks in, he puts a possessive arm around her.

Calvin holds up his pizza laden plate in response and they simultaneously sigh in disgust.

"Again?" Ashley whines.

"Tomorrows takeout." Marisia assures them and a look of relief passes over Ashley's face while Eve's of course remains expressionless. After they each grab a slice, they sit down to a typical dinner in their household.

"How many did you get?" Calvin asks mouth still full of pizza.

"Only one." Ashley says with a sigh.

"Three," Mark says quietly. "How many did you get?"

"Five." Calvin says somewhat smugly while at the same time Marisia blurts,

"Six!" Without knowing why.

"What I was sure it was six." Calvin says turning to her with a confused stare.

"Well together we killed five, but when you had _promised_ to come straight home," His expression turns to guilt. "One followed me, attempted to have a conversation with me, and" She shrugs. "I killed him." Marisia has no idea why she has told them she had killed that vampire, but she knows that if she had said she had let him go they would think she was insane. She turns to glare at Calvin.

"Were the heck did you go anyway? The vampire said he saw you walk towards downtown." Calvin's face became impassive.

"I had some personal business to attend to." Marisia almost laughs at the way he says it, but knows from his expression that he was serious. She was in no mood for his attitude or secrets tonight.

"Personal business?"She says in utter disbelief. "Since when don;t we tell each other everything?" He doesn't respond, refusing to meet her gaze. She snaps crossly, picking up her plate. "I guess I'll go eat in my room then! And I will be going out alone tonight!" She races up the stairs to her room ignoring Ashley and Calvin's pleas to stay and slams the door shut. She has no clue why she had snapped at Calvin, he had a right to his privacy.

She slumps on her bed, and throws the plate of pizza to the floor in disgust. She clutches her raggedy teddy-bear and rolls over, face smushed into her pillows. "Are you going to eat that?" A voice asks from the window seat. Marisia jumps up and grabs a stake from beneath her pillow, when she spins to face the intruder; she already knows who it is from the voice. She crosses her arms in front of chest.

"What are you doing here?" Marisia demands crossly. "Didn't you get the message when I stabbed you?" That stupid half grin creeps onto his face.

"Was that a threat? I barely felt it." He laughs that dumb mocking laugh and Marisia rushes forward and puts the stake over his heart, applying a little pressure. His green eyes widen in false surprise.

"Well you're a fast one aren't you? And I really just wanted to finish the conversation we were having." He looks up at her face. "I was right." He says smiling.

"About what?" She asks irritated.

"Your face is pretty." Marisia reaches up with her free hand to her face, and to her horror, realizes she's not wearing her mask.

"Now I really do have to kill you." She says emotionless, and shock flickers across his face for a moment.

"Oh really?" He inquires. "And why is that?"

"You've seen my face," She says, pointing out the obvious. "You could tell others how I look, where I live and they could try to kill me. If you wanted to talk to me, you should have waited until I went out tonight," She applies more pressure, he flinches. "Anything else you want to say before I kill you?" He sighs.

"No, nothing that comes to mind. You really won't trust that I won't tell anyone anything?"

"No." She replies coldly and flatly. Again shock flickers across his face at her tone.

"Well," He leans forward, and she leans back. He lightly kisses her on the cheek. She jumps back in surprise, dropping the stake. "I'm just going to have to change your opinion about me." He leaps out the window and drops the two stories landing with a soft thud. "I'll see you later tonight!" He calls up, and she watches as he disappears in a blur.

"What the hell was that! What is wrong with him? Is he freaking suicidal?" She mumbles in irritation. She begins pacing back and forth, ranting to herself. "He just climbs into my room, and starts talking to me then he has the audacity to kiss me! I don't even know his name! Now he's making plans to meet me tonight!" She smiles in spite of herself at the prospect. He _was _hot_. _But he's a vampire! She scolds herself. He's evil! He probably was planning to kill her!

Marisia readies herself for a night of vampire changes into her black shirt, pants, boots, mask, and jacket since it was so cold out. She also grabs her gun that was loaded with wooden bullets so she wouldn't have to get close to him.

Calvin had made an attempt at apologizing several times, but she said she just wanted to go out alone tonight. It was partially because she was still mad, and partially because _he _might show up, and she doesn't want anyone to know about him. She just wants to kill him and get it over with.

She runs down the stairs as fast as she can, not wanting to have to confront Calvin. _Too late. _She thinks in dismay, as Calvin suddenly appears in front of her. _Darn his stupid vampire powers! _She puts her hands on her hips and scowls at him.

"What do you want Calvin? I need to get going." She asks exasperated, he winces at her tone and expression.

"I said I was sorry!" He bursts out angrily. "What's your problem Mar? You've been acting odd." She keeps her expression neutral.

"I know you said sorry, and I said that I won't forgive you until you told me where you had gone last night which you won't right? " She raises her eyebrows in question and Calvin shakes his head.

"That's it Mar, seriously? You just completely avoided my question. What the hell's going on Marisia? You can trust me you know that." He pleads.

"Yes I know it, but there really is nothing going on, I just simply want to go out alone tonight like I said early, is that such a big deal? You can go with Mark or Ashley or Eve if you don't want to go alone alright, but I really need to go now Calvin." She says as she shoves past him to the door. He stares at her in amazement and slowly walked towards the stairs.

"Fine whatever, if you don't want to tell me, don't tell me, just know you can whenever you feel like it." Marisia rushes out the door and slams it shut, immediately regretting what she had said. _That was so mean of me! Poor Calvin, if I can keep a secret why can't he? _She's tempted to go back inside to apologize and explain, but decides it would be best to wait till she had dealt with this.

She had a lead that a whole group of vampires was living down by the pier in an old warehouse, she probably shouldn't go there without Calvin, but she was in no mood to be smart tonight, she just needed to take her bad mood out on someone.

She walks slowly to the pier, in no hurry to get there, her heels clacking softly on the pavement. Just before you turned to go to the pier, there was a large rusty warehouse. They weren't very good at hiding themselves; she could their laughter emanating from within the sneaks inside, through a back door, and sees a group of five of them sitting in a circle around a fuzzy T.V. She darts around the room to quietly and swiftly impale a girl with dirty brown hair, and pulls it out. She hopes they won't just let her kill them, this was too easy. She gets her wish.

A tall, blond man rushes towards her, she quickly dodges him and jabs the stake in. Then she came across a problem, the other three come at her and somehow manage to push her into a corner. _Oh crap. _She looks around for a way out, while dodging and blocking their attacks, and spies above her a walkway that was made of metal mesh. _Yes! _She was pretty sure she could reach it if she jumped up.

Suddenly one of them dodges her hits and pins her against the wall. He hisses at her, teeth barred. _Great, just great, how am I going to get out of this one? _She thinks in anger and dismay while managing to kick him in the leg. _Why couldn't I have let Calvin come? Why did I have to be so stupid? I'm such an idiot. _

"You're going to pay foolish vampire hunter." He growls at her through his teeth, his blue eyes blazing with rage. "I'm going to make sure that you suffer!" He lunges forward, fangs out, and Marisia struggles helplessly trying to escape, she continues to fight while bracing herself for the torture.

The snarling vampire is abruptly gone, and Marisia looks up in confusion. In his place is the vampire from last night. His green eyes are full of concern. "Are you all right? Did he hurt you? Why in the world would you come here alone?" He spouts off rapidly, grabbing Marisia by her the shoulders and shaking her so hard her that her teeth rattle.

"Let go of me!" She shouts outraged as she throws him off. "Why won't you leave me alone? I was perfectly fine, I could have handled him."

"Fine? You were fine?" He laughs manically. "Because, when I walked in, I didn't see fine, I saw _you_ pinned against a wall surrounded by three vampires, and one was about to kill you!" He exclaims, breathing hard. Marisia stares at him stunned, why did he care what happened to her? Why did he keep following her? Did he have a death wish?

Marisia glances around and sees he has killed the other three vampires, but why? "Well I guess I should say thanks for saving me so thanks, but," She picks her stake up off the ground, and pivots around so the stake is pressed against his heart. "I'm still going to have to kill you. Unless, that is you're going to tell me why you won't stop following me around like a puppy?" He gazes from the stake to her and back again, his eyes widen in shock for an instant.

"Oh you were serious about that earlier? I thought you were joking." He replies, returning to his usual mocking self. "I just saved your life by the way just to remind you; don't you think we're even?" She presses the stake in a little harder.

"No," She replies coldly. "I don't. You can't trust vampires, they're evil,soulless monsters, so you have to die; it's as simple as that. You should have let them kill me for your own good." She states like a fact.

"Probably," He agrees solemnly. "But why do you say that all vampires are evil? Isn't that a bit of a generalization? Have you never met a nice vampire?"

"No, I don't ever take the time to talk to them when I find them, and I doubt I ever will find one that is not pure evil."

"So you're saying that I'm pure evil?" He inquires sounding hurt. "Even after I just saved your life?"

"Yes I am, you most likely had ulterior motives." Why couldn't he just get to the point? He nods slowly.

"That's very logical, and maybe I do, but nevertheless, I saved you."

"Your point is?" Marisia pushes a little harder, he winces, she was getting fed up with this.

"You really do just look out for me, myself and I, don't you?" He marvels.

"There's no one else to look out for, the others take care of themselves." Marisia said calmly Why was she telling him all of this? Why couldn't she bring herself to kill him?

"Really? But who takes care of _you?_" He asks softly, making her hand holding the stake tremble.

"Now what do you want?" She asks again, ignoring his question and pressing the tip of the stake harder, breaking skin.

"Oh for saving your life, not much. Just a kiss." He grins deviously, his green eyes laughing sardonically.

"A kiss?" She exclaims. "A freaking kiss? Are you serious! I'd rather kiss a frog than a vampire!" His eyes darken.

"Oh really we'll just have to see about that." And before she can stop him, he leans forward, regardless the stake, and kisses her.

She is immediately sucked into the black hole that was him. Kissing him was like getting hit by lightning and being burned slowly consumed by fire it was completely horrible and wonderful and she was trapped, trapped in his mind. It was full of shimmering colors and dark corners and things that terrified even her.

_See this isn't so bad is it? _His voice in her head shocks her out of it. She wrenches herself free.

"That was the most revolting thing I've done in my life," She hisses, digging the tip of her stake in. "Are you done with your babbling? I have other things to do!" His eyes widen incrementally.

"Yes, I think so." He says softly, grimacing in pain. "But you're not going to get me that easy." He winks, and was gone in a flash.

"What the heck was that!" Marisia shouts infuriated. "What is that guy's problem, why can't he just leave me alone!" She practically marches out of the building. She can't think straight, and she just wants to go home.

She heads straight for the ramshackle home, takes her vampire hunters clothes off, and crawls under the covers of her massive bed to sulk. _He was so annoying! What in the world did he want?!How dare he kiss her! _She lies in her bed, desperately wanting to hit something, hoping she would never see him again.

She can't fall asleep so she lays there for hours staring off into space, at two a.m., she hears the front door open and cheerful laughter. She didn't want to hear happiness! Not while she was so angry and confused. She dives deeper beneath the blankets, and when someone opens the door she pretends to be asleep. She could hear their annoyingly happy voices down stairs and tries to block them out; and she soon falls into a fitful slumber.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey please review don't just read! I want to know what people think and if I should continue! Thanks! :)**

**Chapter 2**

Marisia frustratingly only dreams about _him _once again. No matter how hard she tries she can't stop. A small part of her that she tries to desperately fight doesn't want to stop, wants to keep dreaming about his face, his smile, his laugh. But the rational part of her mind eventually wins, she forces herself awake breathing heavily.

_What is wrong with me? He must be doing this! _She thinks terrified and angry .Marisia jumps out of bed, determined to get this over with. She quickly dresses in her vampire hunter clothes, minus the boots; they would make too much noise. She creeps quietly through the hallway full of rooms were her roommates sleep holding the boots in one hand.

Marisia carefully maneuvers down the creaky stairs, strategically avoiding the loudest boards. She winces as the ancient front door groans on its rusty hinges as she opens it. She gently closes the door and it shuts with a soft click. She rapidly puts her boots on, and begins to walk quickly in the direction of the pier.

Right before Marisia reaches the pier, she abruptly turns left. She soon arrives at a rickety little dock and sits at its edge. She closes her eyes and relaxes as she listens to the water gently hitting the dock's worn and weathered sides. She's tempted to take her boots off and put her feet into the cool water but knows that's not practical. So she settles on swirling her hand through the icy water for a moment.

She pulls it out with reluctance after a minute, she has to be ready, and she knows he will arrive soon. She has no clue how, but he always seems to find her. Marisia sits back and waits patiently. Within minutes, she hears the quiet sound of footsteps approaching.

"How do you keep finding me?" She questions exasperated. He sits down beside her, his green eyes weary.

"It's a little secret that I am not willing to share." He replies his obvious exhaustion making his attempt at sounding joking weak.

"Are you ever going to tell me why you won't leave me alone?" He sighs.

"I don't know if you're ready to know that." He says suddenly quiet and serious.

"Well, then I suppose if you will not tell me, then I still have to kill you. Just to let you know, but I am way too tired to attempt that at the moment." He chuckles softly.

"I really like the way you say exactly what you mean, you don't hold anything back do you?"

"Not really, what's the point of hiding things? It just makes people upset when they find out. Which they always seem to. " Marisia replies flippantly. He laughs loudly this time.

"But what if the truth upsets people more than a lie?" He sounds genuinely curious.

"Well, at least they'll know the truth; the lie always ends up hurting them way more than the truth." He seems to consider this.

"Yes I suppose that is true, but a lie is sometimes a good way to have time to figure out how to say the truth." He responds slowly.

"Yeah, I guess, but I really hate it when people lie to me and assume I'm not mature enough or ready to handle the truth," She stares pointedly at him, he looks away. "You know you haven't even told me your name." He seems surprised at this.

"Oh yes, how could I have not told you that? My name is Haydn, and you are?" She thinks it's extremely ridiculous that her practical stalker didn't know her name.

"Marisia." She replied, attempting, but not succeeding to keep her voice void of emotion.

"Marisia," He tests the name, making Marisia shiver happily in spite of herself. Haydn breaks into a grin. "I like it."

"What do you want Haydn? Why are you really following me?" It felt so good to say his name! Stop it! She orders herself. He's evil! He looks away again.

"I-I can't tell you, not yet, or maybe not ever." Haydn sounds unsure, completely the opposite of how he usually sounds. Marisia stands up, frustrated.

"Fine don't tell me!" She snaps, beginning to walk back, he already knew where she lived; it didn't matter if he followed. She glances back once but he's gone of course.

She looks up at the sky and is surprised to see the sun already rising; thank God it was the weekend! She go's immediately back to the house and to her bedroom where she promptly falls asleep the instant her head hits the pillow.

Marisia wakes up feeling more tired than before, she examines her clock and the red numbers blare one p.m. She moans and rolls back over. Calvin was probably out doing something fun while Eve and Ashley shopped and Mark was doing who knows what and here she was sleeping.

She lies there another minute and then decides she might as well get up; she was never going to fall back asleep. Her phone beeps with one new message from Calvin, it's very brief just saying,_ Out till tonight_. Great, well she didn't feel like doing anything but watching T.V today any way.

She shuffles to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of _Captain Crunch_, not the berry kind, yuck, just the gold squares, and then she plops down on their old, sagging, worn couch in front of the one nice thing they had allowed themselves to buy, a flat screen T.V, something the boys had initiated was a necessity. Their parents had left them all immense fortunes, but they figured it was best not to spend it all since none of them planned on working in the near future, they needed money.

She flips it to a random action movie on HBO, but doesn't pay attention to it. She just lounges mindlessly eating her cereal, and of course thinks about _him_. What did he want? Why was he following her? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? The same inane questions that refused to leave her head.

_Just kill him Marisia! _She chastises herself. _If he's dead it's over! You don't have to worry about it anymore, so kill him! He's just playing a game with you for his own twisted amusement! Just kill him! _Marisia doesn't know if she can do it, for some reason she just couldn't! It had to be some new kind of mind control, there was no other reasonable explanation!

Next week, she would do it by then, if she didn't they would move to the suburbs of another city with a large vampire populace, and she'd never see him again, the others didn't even have to come, she would go alone, it was better for her to be alone, it had always been. She was saddened at the thought, she would miss this city, her friends, even the school, she hated to leave them all behind, but she knew it was necessary; they had been here too long. The vampires were catching on; they would soon completely vacate Chicago or find and annihilate them.

Marisia spends the majority of Saturday and Sunday planning where she will go. She finally decides on an area near Minneapolis, she knows the area well and maybe the school could use her, so she makes arrangements.

"What are you doing Marisia?" Calvin asks, suddenly appearing in her doorway on Sunday evening. She slams her laptop shut which she had been looking for apartments on.

"Calvin! You know I hate it when you do that!" She snaps. Calvin shrugs, unconcerned.

"Yeah, I, and I asked what are you doing?" Marisia sighs in frustration, she knows Calvin's just concerned; she would be too if he was acting as strange as she knew she was, but seriously couldn't she have some space?

"Nothing different than usual, do you want to check my laptop?"

"Yes, actually I do." Calvin replies coolly.

"That was sarcasm Calvin!" Marisia shouts angrily, hugging the laptop to her chest.

"You said you were doing 'nothing different than usual' on it, so why would it be a big deal if I saw it?" Calvin challenges. Whoa, he had totally caught her on that one. Maybe she should tell Calvin, let him come with her, he was just worried about her.

"Fine Calvin I'll tell you, but come in and shut the door!" He complies, and is sitting on her bed in a second. She frowns. "I really hate when you do that!" He grins at her.

"I know sorry, but why can't I take advantage of the one thing my father gave me?" He says ending the sentence surprisingly bitter. She gives Calvin a hug, and he stiffens but soon relaxes. "I don't know what I'd do without you Mar." He whispers. Calvin suddenly sits up, breaking the hug. "So," He continues clearing his throat. "What have you been up to?"

"I'm leaving Calvin, to Minneapolis we've grown too conspicuous here, we're going to get caught, or run out of vampires." His face is confused.

"We've only been here six months Mar, how conspicuous can we be?" She really doesn't want to tell him this.

"That vampire I talked to told me that vampires are starting to notice and uh, he kind of knows where we live." She finishes meekly. Calvin swears loudly.

"Seriously Marisia, you're just telling me this now? I thought you killed him."

"Oh yeah, I kind of lied," Calvin begins to rant again but she puts a hand up to stop him. "He has a new kind of mind control or something, and he just uses it on me to get me to have a conversation with him until he gets away." Calvin's expression tells her he knows she's lying.

"So we or at least I have to leave, are you coming or not?" Marisia ends, pretending not to notice.

"You know I'll always be there for you, no matter where you go," He says softly, letting it go. Marisia breathes a sigh of relief; she could always count on Calvin, no matter what she does.

"Thanks Calvin," She says gratefully. "I can always count on you," She gives him a brief hug, and then goes back to business. "I've found an apartment in a suburb of Minneapolis. Two bedroom." Calvin nods

"When are we leaving?"

"Friday, after everyone has left, Calvin you can't tell any of them. If you do, I'll just go somewhere else alone."

"I won't." He promises, and is gone in the blink of an eye.

"I hate when he does that!" She mumbles to herself, before crawling under the covers and promptly falling asleep.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! Blares Marisia's alarm. Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeeep! "Ugh!" She moans, and slams the snooze button. The second she drifts back to sleep; it resumes its annoying call. Beep! Beep! Beeeeeeeeeeeep! "Fine I'm up!" She yells at the alarm, and switches it off. She slowly crawls out of bed, stretching and yawning.

She goes to take a shower, and the scalding hot water jerks her awake. "One week left," She whispers to herself in excitement. "One week till it's over." She blow dries her hair and dresses in skinny jeans, a long sleeved dark blue shirt and black Uggs. She decides to leave her hair down and races down stairs for her customary breakfast of a bowl of Captain Crunch.

She quickly devours the bowl, snatches up her purse, jacket, and book bag, and rushes out the door. It was a cool, early October day, with a steady breeze whipping her hair around. She decides to walk, it was pretty nice out, plus if she drove she would be way early.

She also needed time to think. God, she hoped when she went to Minneapolis with Calvin this would all stop, if the vampire followed her there she didn't know what she'd do. Maybe Calvin could kill him. For some reason that thought sickened her_. Stupid mind control thingy! Why can't this just stop? _ Marisia thinks, on the verge of panic.

She too soon arrives at the school; Wright Community High to be exact. It's a pretty prestigious school for the area, really big, two stories and it almost takes up an entire block. They had all had to pay quite a lot to bribe the administration to allow them to attend. From the start, the students had all been frightened of them. A few had attempted conversation, but a glare or two had scared them away. No one messed with them, but no one included them. There were plenty of whispers and rumors spread daily; like they were in a cult, or fugitives from another country, or a gang. It was best that way; they were never anywhere long enough to get close to people.

The students mingling in front parted like the red sea when she began to walk towards the building. She glances around coolly and receives a few terrified stares, and more than several begin whispering. Marisia continues with her head held high, and glares at any one who dares to look at her. It wasn't safe or practical to have friends, not like she wanted any.

She sees Mark's small, black car pull into the parking lot, and he, Ashley, Eve, and Calvin step out laughing. She almost wishes she had ridden with them today; she won't have the opportunity much longer. She walks into the building to her locker and then to first hour, Geometry. Several minutes later the bell rang, and the class files in. She's in the back, at least five desks away from anyone.

She mindlessly sits through her first four classes listening to her teachers drone on and on about subjects she could care less about. When lunch time comes, she automatically walks to her normal table in the back by a huge window were she sits with her roommates. When she reaches the table though, conversation again stops, and Ashley and Eve look at her with anger and disdain. Mark shrugs, indifferent, but going with whatever Eve does and Calvin gives her a sympathetic smile.

"What's the matter guys?" Marisia demands, confused at their anger.

"Why would you want to sit with us?" Eve asks. "You've been ignoring us for days."

"Would you care to tell us why?" Mark asks, raising an eyebrow.

"I—I've been really distracted." Marisia stammers, completely baffled by this.

"Don't give us that bull shit," Eve snaps. "We're not stupid."

"Yeah, when you want to tell us what's going on, feel free to come back." Ashley says coolly.

"Fine, I guess I'll sit somewhere else." Marisia says stiffly, and spins around to find a new location to eat. She ends up in the library, which is completely empty, and in fact locked, but she manages to get in of course. She sits at a dusty table in the back, in case anyone looks in, and only turns on the small lamp sitting on the table.

She picks at the unappetizing mush the cafeteria had decided to serve today, which they claimed was mac and cheese, but was grayish and lumpy. She fights back the urge to cry, which she almost never does, trying, but not succeeding, to cheer herself up with the fact that this would soon be over, she would leave, and everything would be fine.

The bell rings, announcing the continuation of the long, monotonous school day, but Marisia ignores it. She'll just pay the teacher to not talk. She eventually goes back to class, and waits eagerly for the final bell.

Buzzzzzzzz! The bell screeches, and her classmates jump up, ignore the still talking teacher, and rush out the door. Marisia is soon swept into the sea of students, being pulled along wherever they go. Somehow, she ends up outside and despite the dark menacing sky above, she begins to walk back. _What's the point of school when with my parent's money I won't have to work a day in my life? And even if I did, I would never stop hunting vampires till they are extinct. _She thinks in frustration.

She continues the mile walk back fuming. _Everyone hates me! That crazy vampire won't leave me alone, and despite the fact that I will never need it, I still have to go to school!_ Marisia pauses, she's acting totally unlike herself she was never this negative and upset. _It must be the stress, yes it's just stress! _She tries to desperately assure herself, though she knew something was horribly wrong.


	4. Chapter 3

**Please review! :) Hey, I have a question for you all. Is it alright to post a story on here and on Fiction press simultaneously? Let me know and review please! :) The more you review, the quicker I'll update and since this whole thing is already completely written, I can update pretty darn quick, but only if you review!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Half way home, it begins to pour. "Crap!" Marisia mutters, as if her day couldn't get any worse! She begins to run, eager to get out of the rain, and ends up slipping, and falling on her back with an, "Umph!" as the wind is knocked out of her.

A hand reaches down to help her up, and she takes it without looking at the friendly person who had bothered to save the school freak. "Thank y-"She begins gratefully and freezes, she quickly jerks her hand away, upon looking up into the face of the supposed stranger to see none other than Haydn. "What are you doing here?" She exclaims surprised. Vampires could go out into the sunlight, though it hurt them, but it was completely shocking that he would confront her while walking home from school.

"Well I thought that was obvious, helping you up." He says like she is a complete idiot.

"No I mean why are you following me around constantly? Did you follow me to school too?" The rain has suddenly stopped, but the sky looks like it could change its mind any minute and she wants to get home.

"Yes actually I did, and from the thoughts I read about you and the looks you were given, I'd say they were all completely terrified of you and your friends." Marisia shrugs.

"Yes, they are its better that way. But why did you follow me?" She is seriously getting tired of this.

"I don't know, I was just curious about what you did all day, school seems quite boring."

"That is a huge understatement," Marisia says almost amused." Haven't you ever been to school before?"

"Yes," His expression is far off and dreamy. "A long time ago."

"Can't you stalk some other girl?" Marisia asks irritated, resuming her walk. He contemplates this a moment, walking alongside her.

"I suppose I could, but I don't think anyone else would be as fun to stalk." He grins his lopsided grin, and Marisia lets out an aggravated sigh.

"You never know until you try." Marisia replies calmly. Haydn throws back his head and laughs a rich, deep laugh that makes her heart skip a beat. _Stop it! _She commands herself. They are almost at the house, and she knows she cannot walk in with him while her roommates were home. Or ever! She hastily adds to her thought.

"Look, if you want to follow me around, I guess there's not much I can do to stop you, but you so cannot walk into my house with my roommates there."

"Why don't you just kill me?"

"Well I would except for a few things," She begins to count off on her fingers. "One, its day time and people could see it. Two, people might recognize me and call the cops thinking I'd murdered someone. Three, I don't have a stake, which from now on I am definitely taking to school." He nods slowly.

"Yes those are all valid points, so I suppose I'll see you later." With that he is gone, and Marisia sighs in relief as she walks through the front door. Her roommates are all home sitting in front of the T.V, they had probably passed her and not even offered her a ride. A wave of rage surges through her at the thought. She walks past them, but they don't even acknowledge her presence; it was like she's not even there.

She dashes to her room and slams the door shut. _They have no right to ignore me! Just because I kept to myself this weekend! _She flops onto her bed, almost bursting into tears. They were supposed to be her friends! Within minutes Calvin is standing by her bed and tentatively placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why are they so mad at me Calvin?" She whispers, leaning against him. "What did I do?"

"Nothing," He assures her. "They're just worried about you, and confused about why you've been avoiding them. They don't know what to do or how to act so they just act mad, and yeah they're a bit annoyed that you ignored them and won't talk to them, but mainly they're just worried."

"You've been reading their minds." Marisia accuses. Calvin shrugs, but looks a little guilty.

"Yeah I have, I just wanted to know what was up."

"It's alright, but Calvin I want to leave tonight. I can't take this anymore." He looks a little surprised but nods slowly.

"Alright, if you really want to, how soon do you want to go?"

"How soon can you be packed and ready?" Calvin thinks a second.

"In about an hour or so."

"Alright then we leave after everyone's gone out so like seven thirty, that okay with you?"

"Yes, I'll be ready." Then he's gone. Marisia almost exclaims how much she hates that, but then thinks of how much Calvin is willing to do for her and decides not to. She pulls two large cardboard boxes out of her closet and hastily begins to pack her meager belongings.

It takes her less than half an hour to pack, she leaves the blankets and pillows and stuff since she can always buy more. When she hears Ashley call, "Dinner!" at six thirty, she decides to go down since she might not see them again, even though they are treating her like she's invisible or a black widow spider.

She slowly walks into the kitchen where her supposed friends have proceeded to begin eating without her, there wasn't even a place set for her. Utterly outraged, she marches over to the cabinets; yanks out a plate and silverware, sits down at the table and helps herself to an egg role.

They only glare at her again, and the instant she entered the room, they had become silent. After several minutes of no one saying anything, Marisia has had it.

"What's with the silent treatment? What did I do to make you all so mad?" Marisia demands. They all look at her in surprise at her sudden outburst.

"Oh so you're talking to us now?" Eve asks coldly, they were never good friends, but this was harsh even for her.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to hang out with you guys twenty-four-seven! Can't I just be alone sometimes?" They all look a little guilty.

"We thought you were mad at us," Ashley whispers. "We didn't know why you were upset and what we had done wrong." Marisia is immediately sorry she said anything.

"Oh none of you did a thing wrong! I'm sorry if I seemed upset; I just wanted a little space is all." Marisia exclaims, sorry she has worried her friends this much.

"It's okay; we were just worried you were acting so strange." Ashley tells her with a tentative smile. Suddenly Marisia wishes she weren't leaving tonight or ever, she was going to miss her roommates a lot, well the majority of them. After that conversation resumes like normal and it is as if the whole thing had never occurred.

A half hour later, they all start heading out for the night. "See ya later!" Eve yells walking towards downtown with Ashley. Mark nods in acknowledgement as he walks out the door.

"Bye!" Marisia says in a falsely cheerful voice, and pretends to head off towards the pier with Calvin. When they are sure everyone's gone, they hurry back to the house.

"Ready Calvin?" Marisia asks while attempting to balance two precarious boxes and walk down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready." Calvin reply's taking the boxes from her, and easily balancing them on top of his three. They walk to their cars both, small, inconspicuous and black. They had left the others a note, saying where there apartment was if they wanted to join them.

"So we'll get there by late morning, you have the directions right?" Marisia asks while loading the boxes into the trunk.

"Yes, I do, see you there." And with that, they get into their cars and begin the drive.

At about ten thirty, they stop at a hotel for the night and leave again at six. At ten, they arrive at their new home, a small, three story apartment complex containing only six apartments, in a nearby Minneapolis suburb, as close as you possibly can be without actually living within the city.

"He better not follow me here." Marisia mutters to herself.

"Huh?" Calvin asked grunting as he picks up their boxes.

"Oh, nothing." Marisia answers quickly. Calvin gives her a weird look, but says nothing more. They were in the first apartment, on the first floor. When they enter and look around a minute, they see it is a boring average apartment, with beige and white walls and plain white carpets, cabinets, and appliances. There isn't any furniture in it, so they would have to go shopping later in the day.

"Do you want to go shopping now or later?" Marisia asks Calvin, while putting her boxes in the room designated as hers.

"Now I guess there's nowhere to sit and nothing to do." Calvin replies in a weary and bored tone.

"Kay let's go."

They decide on boring average furniture to match the boring average rooms, they put their things away, got themselves registered at school(with a large bribe of course) and promptly fall asleep.

What does Marisia dream about? _Him _of course_. _Even though he is far away, he's still an ever present thought in her mind, invading her dreams and thoughts. She wakes up abruptly in the middle of the night; three a.m. to be exact, completely frustrated. "It will all stop soon; he can't possibly follow me here." She assures herself, but doesn't believe a word of it.

Marisia wakes up stiff and tired, dreading school, but it was the first day, so unfortunately she has to go. She quickly showers and throws on jeans and a T-shirt, grabs a granola bar, and is out the door within twenty minutes, practically a record for her.

The school is much smaller than the previous one, so at least it would be easier to get to classes. She looks at her phone and sighs. She has at least fifty text messages and twenty calls from Mark, Ashley, and Eve. They had all agreed from the start that them being roommates wasn't a permanent commitment and that they could leave at any time, no questions asked. So why were they so freaked out?

She walks into first hour, English and sits in her customary place in the back alone; no one even attempts to say hi to her. She was off to a good start. Suddenly someone sits beside her, she turns to give them an annoyed glare and freezes when she looks into bright green amused eyes. _No. _She thinks in horror. It can't be him, it can't be! She fights off the urge to scream out loud; instead she just gives him a cold stare.

"What are you doing here?" She asks sharply. He pretends to look hurt.

"You're not happy to see me?" He asks in an injured tone.

"I'm never happy to see you Haydn, I'd be happy if you fell off a cliff. You seriously followed me all the way to Minneapolis? What is your problem; I sort of came here to get _away_ from you."

"Well, I just so happen to have family up here that have been begging for me to come up and stay awhile, and I thought 'why not try school again'? I just happened to be lucky that you are here as well."

"Really, I didn't know the undead could have family." Marisia continues her icy glare, his smile wavers.

"You know very well they can, there's more than one way to become a vampire." He sounds a little irritated, good.

"Yes, I know, I just thought none of you had enough emotions to want to bother visiting family." He drops the smile.

"I don't have to be nice." He hisses, under the teachers droning voice. She smiles sweetly, still glaring.

"Good, maybe then you'll go away." A second too late she realizes her mistake. _Crap. _He grins broadly.

"Oh no, you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"So you admit you're not here to visit family." She smirks triumphantly. Then _he_ realizes his mistake and scowls.

"You're too smart for your own good." He practically growls.

"I know, and you just admitted there's no family you're visiting, so what are you doing here?" Marisia looks up at the teacher, surprised they were getting away with this conversation. He just continues his lessons like a robot, a far off look in his eyes. "You used mind control on him!" She screeches in a whisper. Haydn glares back.

"Yeah, so? I said I was going to school, I didn't say what I would do here, plus it's none of your business." He was _really _mad.

"You didn't answer my question." She reminds him calmly. He gives her a fierce grin; she shrinks back a little as his fangs are out.

"That is none of your business either. Now can you stop with the twenty questions and actually try to have a normal conversation with me?"

"No, I really don't want to talk to you at all, so leave me alone." Marisia picks up her stuff, and sits in the front row, the hypnotized teacher never stops talking, and none of her fellow students look up.

At lunch, Marisia goes to a far back table were Calvin is already seated.

"How's your day been?" She asks stabbing a forkful of salad, thankfully this schools food was edible.

"Fine I guess, you?" Marisia rolls her eyes.

"You'll never guess who showed up." Calvin's eyes widen.

"Seriously he followed you here?" She sighs in annoyance.

"Yep he was in every one of my classes, but after the first one he didn't talk to me." Calvin grins.

"What did you do to him?"

"Oh nothing much, told him to jump off a cliff, tricked information out of him, basically just totally pissed him off." Calvin's smile grows.

"So nothing different than you usually do."

"Yep, pretty much." Someone sits down beside her, and they both look up in surprise, Calvin's smile drops, replaced by an utterly terrifying expression.

"Really you can't leave me alone for five freaking minutes?" Marisa exclaims.

"This is him?" Calvin asks in a frightfully calm voice.

"Yes." She replies exasperated. Haydn looks amused.

"You know this_ him _has a name," Haydn turned to look at Calvin. "I'm Haydn and you are?"

"None of your business." Calvin says in a voice as cold as the artic.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed didn't they?" Calvin glowers in response.

"You didn't answer my question." Marisia reminds him.

"Well who else am I supposed to eat lunch with?"

"No why are you following me everywhere? Do I need to get a restraining order against you?" Haydn chuckles.

"Do you think that will stop me from doing what I want?" Calvin slams his fist down on the table, making their trays jump. Haydn even looks surprised for a moment.

"Someone has a temper don't they?"

"Tonight your dead." Calvin hisses.

"There's a slight problem with that," Haydn smiles at Marisia. "She can't seem to kill me."

"That's because you're doing something!" Marisia shouts, receiving several glares from nearby tables. Haydn looks confused.

"I'm not doing anything; you just can't seem to stop talking to me." He gives her another trademarked crooked grin. Marisia freezes. _Not doing anything? He has to be doing something, there is no other explanation! She has to kill him, or at least have Calvin do it or she is going to go insane. _

"Can you just stop following me?" She practically pleads, voice breaking, Haydn looks completely shocked and little worried. Calvin just looks concerned and really mad.

"You can't possibly hate me that much." Haydn says in disbelief. Marisia gives him a hard stare.

"You have no idea what vampires have done to me." She says softly never looking away, Haydn flinches.

"You seem to like him well enough." He glances at Calvin and he looks away with an expression on his face of complete disgust, at himself. Marisia quickly stands up and sits beside Calvin, putting a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"You don't know a thing about Calvin!" She argues. "He's the most wonderful person that I know, he can't help who his dad is, the only thing he's ever hurt is vampires." She pointedly looks at Haydn, who is coolly examining Calvin with a penetrating stare.

"If he wants you to believe that then fine, it's none of my business." He replies with a shrug. _What is that supposed to mean? _Wonders a completely bewildered Marisia.

"Okay Mr. Cryptic, why don't you leave us alone now? There's plenty of people in here you can hypnotize into being your friends." Haydn scowls and abruptly gets up, minus the tray; he didn't need food of course.

"What was that all about? " Marisia ask once Haydn has stalked away.

"I can see now why you came here to get away from him." Calvin replies in a cool voice, staring after Haydn as he sits down at what Marisia already knew was the "popular table", receiving several annoyed glares, which quickly turn into adoring smiles after a minute. Despite his cool tone, Marisia knew the incident has upset her generally easy going best friend.

"Were you serious about killing him tonight?" She whispers and he gives her a sharp toothed grin.

"Oh yes, I'm always serious." She has a really bad feeling about this.


	5. Chapter 4

**I screwed up my chapters! Don't read last one before this! Sorry! Thanks for the reviews! Keep 'em coming! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Marisia rushes out of school the instant the bell rings. Haydn had continued to have every class with her, but was now always surrounded by a crowd of adoring zombies. She quickly hops into her car, not waiting for Calvin, and speeds back to the apartment. She is completely freaking out.

Calvin was serious! When Calvin got mad he really got mad, and he was extremely stubborn, when he made up his mind there was no stopping him. It was all finally going to be over, by tomorrow morning Haydn would be dead! Why did that thought make her stomach drop? She should be happy! No more psycho stalker vampire following her everywhere. But for some irritating reason, she doesn't want that to happen, but there's nothing she can do, it's almost certain that Calvin and her will win, unless the vampire brought backup.

She is home by now, but the second she goes inside and closes the door, there is a knock. There are three possibilities for who it can be; Mark or one of the others, a neighbor from the other apartments, or Haydn. She is betting on number three. Sure enough when she opens the door there is Haydn, smiling down at her.

"You know if Calvin catches you here he'll kill you." His smile only grows.

"Oh Calvin won't be here for a while, he's having some car trouble."

"I'm sure you created that 'car trouble', what do you want?"

"Can you please talk to me? I don't know why you threw a fit earlier." Marisia almost protests that that was so not a fit, but stops herself, knowing she won't win this argument.

"Fine whatever come in." He steps inside, and cautiously looks around to make sure Calvin isn't hiding anywhere.

"He's not here; just tell me whatever the heck it is and get out." He sits down on their new second hand cream colored couch; she sits opposite of him in the matching chair. For a moment he just stares at her.

"I suppose you've been wondering why I'm following you." He says slowly. Marisia laughs.

"Uh, yeah I've been asking you that for over a week." He remains serious.

"Now I think I should tell you, you have the right to know. Especially since Calvin seemed so serious about killing me tonight." He concludes with wry smile.

"So what is it?" Marisia readies herself for whatever insane explanation he has conjured up.

"Remember when I first met you?" He asks, once again serious.

"Uh, more like remember when you first began stalking me." He gives a small smile.

"No, before that." Marisia freezes.

"Were you one of the vampires who killed my parents?" She asks quietly. He looks completely shocked.

"What, no! What are you talking about?" His expression softens. "That's what happened to you, why you hate vampires so much?" Marisia immediately regrets that she had said that.

"Yes, it is, not that it's any of your business."

"I'm sorry." He says softly. This takes Marisia completely by surprise.

"Why would you care?"

"Well that's what I've been trying to tell you! Can I please finish what I was saying?" Marisia is instantly mad at him again.

"Fine, whatever, but then if I were you I'd get the heck out of town, Calvin was serious, you really pissed him off." He gives her an icy glare.

"I will it's safer for you if I leave anyway. I just want you to know." There is a moment of silence.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Marisia asks exasperated. "Go ahead!"

"Like I was saying, we've met before," He holds up his hand to silence her as she begins to speak. "And," He continues slowly. "For you, it was not in this lifetime." Marisia jumps up, completely astonished and confused. She knew he was going to say something crazy, but not this crazy!

"You're completely nuts! You think I'm like _reincarnated _or something? That's not freaking possible!" She shrieks.

"Yes it is I've met you in several of your previous lifetimes." He doesn't look at all surprised at her outburst.

"Has the thought ever crossed your mind that maybe I'm related to these people? That we just look really similar, even act alike?" But she is realizing to her horror that it all made sense. Why she can't kill him, why she feels like she recognizes him, why she actually kind of liked a vampire. _But reincarnation isn't possible!_ She argues desperately. _Vampires are real_, the other voice reminds her. _Why not reincarnation? _

"No," He says confidently. "No, you are exactly like them in every single way, plus I_ know _you're the same person as them. I just know."

"How can you just know something like that? You are completely crazy." He gives her a steady stare.

"You know exactly how, because I saw you recognized me too."

"No, it's not possible! Get out of my house!" She shrieks, not caring if the neighbors hear. Haydn is next to her in an instant, and he tries to put an arm around her. She jerks away.

"Don't touch me! I don't ever want to see you again! Get out of my house!"

"Marisia," He says in a calm soothing voice. "I know it's a lot to take in, but you know it's true, and there's more you need to know."

"No there's not, because it's all a big freaking lie! None of this possible you are insane! Get out or I'll call the cops!" This was too much, she can't handle it. He is going to make her as crazy as himself. Haydn actually chuckles, it was menacing, terrifying.

"You and I both know you can't call the police, how are you going to explain how I'm a hundred times faster and stronger than them?"

"Just get out!" His green eyes darken.

"I can always make you listen." He steps closer, if that was even possible.

"And I can always kill you." He smiles crookedly.

"But you can't seem to be able to do that, can you?" A key turns in the lock and he whirls around. "It seems Calvin has solved his car troubles, but we will finish this conversation." With that he is gone and she hears the kitchen door close as the front one opens. She collapses onto the couch; one ten minute discussion with Haydn had tired her more than a whole night of vampire hunting.

"Hey Mar, my stupid car broke down and I had to get it towed," He must have spotted her on the couch, because he is there in a second. "Marisia what's wrong? What happened? Are you alright?" He asks frantically.

"Yes I'm fine conversations with mental vampires are just tiring." She replies wearily.

"What did he do?" He asks in a voice so cold she almost shivers.

"Nothing really, just made up an insane story, practically annoyed me to death."

"I will keep my promise he's dead tonight if he hasn't already left."

"Anyone with half of a brain would, but I really do think he has some mental disease. Is that possible?" Calvin shrugs.

"I don't know; maybe if he had it before he became a vampire, but I've never heard of one."

"Do you even know where he's staying?"

"Oh you'll never believe where he's at. He's staying at an old mansion about two blocks from here."

"Seriously? Where did you find this out?"

"I have my sources." He says with a mysterious smile. Marisia rolls her eyes.

"So when are we going to leave?"

"Oh the sooner that jerk is dead, the better. Three hours at the most." Marisia's stomach drops. In three hours, he would be dead. Why did the thought upset her so much? She should be elated, jumping up and down with joy; she could go back to Chicago, back to her friends and her life. But he would be dead.

"Okay, I think I'll go take a nap I'm exhausted." Marisia says getting up and stretching, she manages to keep her voice from shaking.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, you look like you're about to drop. I'll get Wendy's for dinner okay?"

"Alright, wake me at five, if I'm not already up." She stumbles down the hall, and flops onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

At five o'clock exactly, she wakes up, feeling refreshed, but dreading what she I s about to do. She walks to the kitchen, and sees Calvin had just returned with the delicious fried, greasy goodness of Wendy's.

"Yum," Marisia says sitting down. She quickly begins to devour her cheese burger and fries, dipping some in ketchup, but most of them in go right into her heavenly chocolate frosty. She looks up at Calvin and sees an almost imperceptible glow, and his deep blue eyes are especially bright. "I see you had a little something else besides Wendy's tonight." She accuses. Calvin averts his eyes.

"I just wanted to be prepared; we don't know what we'll be facing tonight."

"I know, but Calvin—" He cuts her off.

"The person is fine I didn't think you'd make such a big deal about it." He says quietly, voice hard.

"I'm sorry Calvin, it's fine I get why you did it." She wishes she hadn't said anything. He looks a little relieved and they finished their meal in silence.

They decide to wait till eight. It would be dark and they would have time to plan. They don't know how many are staying there and they have to be prepared.

"So we have no clue what we're going into?" Marisia asks. Calvin sighs.

"Yep pretty much."

"Well why don't we wait and try to get more information?" Calvin looks surprised.

"Wait? Why so this guy can torture you some more? No way, tonight he dies." His tone chills her to the bone. Marisia knows they are rushing into this and something is bound to go wrong.

"So basically we just sneak in there, hopefully kill him while managing to not get ourselves killed, get out and go back to Chicago?" She would miss Minneapolis she had practically grown up here.

"Yeah, basically." Marisia sighs and shakes her head.

"We could get ourselves killed." Calvin grins.

"Don't we almost do that every night anyway?"

"Yeah but at least we sort of know what we're going into, there could be twenty of them, then what do we do?"

"Run like hell."

"There's no talking you out of this?" Marisia really didn't want to do this, there was a large possibility they would die, and that _he_ would die.

"Nope, we need to end this and get on with our lives. He's gone way too far." She sighs again.

"Fine let's get this over with." She stands up, already dressed and heads to the door. Calvin looks a little surprised but follows her out. It was a pitch black night, no stars or moon in sight. They had left a bit later than planned, it was nine thirty and the streets were void of cars and pedestrians. They walk almost silently down the street, or at least Calvin was completely silent. He wore all black, but no mask, and easily blended into the shadows.

They quickly walk the two blocks and sure enough Haydn is staying in a mansion, albeit a run down one. It was huge, white, with a gigantic porch, and about a million windows.

"You ready?" Calvin whispers. Marisia nods and they slowly move in. They peek in the window and see six vampires sitting in front of a T.V talking. Haydn isn't with them. Marisia lets out an unintentional silent sigh of relief. They decide to just go in the front door; there would be no surprise attack here.

They open it, not bothering to be quiet, they were vampires and would hear them if they made noise or not. The vampires immediately jump up and run towards them, hissing, fangs out. They quickly take down three, but then they run into a problem. At least twenty others flood into the room and surround them. No they surrounded _her_.

Marisa is completely cut off from Calvin, and from the sound of it they were beating him.

"Calvin!" She shrieks as she kills one vampire and another one quickly takes its place. He moans in response. When she attempts to look over to see if he is alright two vampires quickly pin her hands behind her back. She struggles but when she glanced up at them she knows she isn't getting free anytime soon. They are huge; over six feet tall and as thick as a brick wall, their arms bulging with more muscle than she had ever thought was possible to fit into one without it bursting.

"Calvin!" She screams again, squirming and kicking as hard as she can. As they begin to drag her away, she sees Calvin lying on the floor, barely conscience, moaning and bleeding from a huge gash on his head. They blindfold her, take away her weapons and then suddenly a hard object connects with her face with unimaginable force, her legs collapse but the gigantic vampires hold her up. _Someone punched me_. She thinks dazed. _Someone actually punched me. _ Then, all thoughts disappear as she blacks out.


	6. Chapter 5

**_ST_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP! Okay now that I have your attention, I screwed up and posted wrong for the last chapter! OOPS :O. I'm super sorry! Please re-read it, it's very important! Thanks!**

* * *

**Review, review,review! Please and thank you! :)**

**Chapter 5**

She woke up with a massive headache and realized she was sitting in a hard chair with her hands handcuffed behind her and her feet to the legs. The room was empty as far as she could tell, and darker then she thought possible. There were three vampires in front of her wearing ski masks one was unbelievingly short, no more than five feet and the other two were more average height. The small one was shining a light in her face making her squint.

"Very original," She mutters, and received a hard slap in the face. She realized they had somehow managed to remove her mask. "What do you want?" She asked angrily.

"Oh we heard you know Haydn." The small one says, sickly sweet. Marisia swore.

"That freaking stalker vampire!" The vampire's eyes appears to widen.

"You're not friends with him?" She asks astonished.

"Friends, I'd be happy if he fell off a cliff! He's been stalking me for weeks! If you're trying to get back at him for something, it won't help if you use me." She said incredulous.

"Well you may feel that way but I know he feels differently, and you need to be out of the picture. He hasn't told you anything?" She sounds completely confused. Marisia's mind is flooded with thoughts. _Oh my gosh their going to kill me! All because of that idiot stalker Haydn! They cannot be talking about what he told me. That was a total lie! Right? _She began to freak out; in her mind she wouldn't let them see her getting upset.

"What did you do with Calvin?" She asks more calmly.

"The blond freak? We just left him there. He'll be fine." The small one says with an indifferent shrug. She sighs in relief, again mentally.

"So what are you going to with me?"

"Kill you of course. Haydn should have left you alone."

"Why me? Why not one of his friends! I hardly know him!"

"You may hardly know him, but he's known you for a long time." Again with the cryptic riddle crap!

"That doesn't make any sense! I'm only sixteen!"

"He must have told you. You've had several lives, and he's been with you for every one of them," She turned to one of the taller ones. "Is it possible she is the wrong one?"

"No," the tallest replied in a deep gruff voice. "She said it was her, and he's been following her everywhere."

"How long are you going to keep me here?" The small one, who appeared in charge, looked back at her.

"Until he gets here," She gave a feral grin beneath the ski mask. "We'll kill you right in front of him." Marisia fought back the urge to scream.

"Great, and what if he stops you?"

"We'll kill him too." She said nonchalantly with a shrug. The biggest one slapped her hard.

"No she said he must live." The small one tried to jump on him, snarling but the other one pulled her back and out of the room. As they all left the little one was kicking and screaming.

"But she'll just come back! She won't come back if he's dead!" She protested thrashing wildly in his arms. They disappeared into the blackness, taking the light with them and leaving Marisia in complete and total darkness.

"Crap!" She said to herself, now that she was alone she allowed herself to freak out. She moved her hands back and forth trying to free herself from the handcuffs evil clutches. But it was useless, even if she freed her hands her ankles were still handcuffed to the legs of the chair.

She slumped back in defeat. She could die any minute; they could walk in any second with _him_ and kill her. Considering the fact they were vampires she had a feeling it wouldn't be pleasant. After a couple hours, minutes, it was impossible to tell, she dozed off into a fitful sleep.

She was awakened by a hard, painful slap in the face, apparently their favorite form of torture. The small vampire was alone and was giving her a frightening glare. "What?" She asked crossly. "Can't I even take a nap before you kill me?" She was rewarded with another slap, even harder this time making her teeth rattle.

"You don't seem so fierce to me, we captured you easy enough." The vampire scoffed.

"Well that's because there were about twenty of you and only one of me!"

"You didn't fight very hard."

"You had two giants holding me down! I still managed to kill a few. When is Haydn supposed to get here anyway?" She was rambling now, jumping from topic to topic. The vampire shrugged.

"Any time, could be minutes or days. I don't think we should wait though," She stepped closer. "If I could, I'd kill you right now. But they'd kill me. So I'll just have to wait."

"Can I at least get something to eat?" Marisia asked, not bothering to respond to that chilling comment. Plus she was starving she hadn't eaten since Wendy's last (night?). The vampire appeared confused for a minute. Marisia rolls her eyes. "You know food?"

"Oh I forgot about that. No, you can't you need to be too weak to run," She gives a cruel smile. "See you later." She gives a little wave and melts into the darkness.

Marisia struggles again, and succeeds only in tipping her chair over. She has to lie like that for hours till they come back and finally get over their laughter. She just hopes Haydn will hurry up either he would save her when he arrived or she would die, but at least it would be over.

She drifts in and out of sleep. Awake when they came to threaten and mock her, and sleeping when they leave. She knows it has been several days, and if they don't kill her soon, she will die of starvation.

"Guess what?" The little vampire asks her happily one day, after slapping her awake.

"What?" She mutters

"Haydn's coming." Marisia is immediately alert.

"When?" She starts to feel hopeful, but realizes she could just be lying.

"Two days!" The vampire says triumphantly.

"Two days?" She says in dismay, she doesn't know if she can live through two more days of this.

"Yes two more days and we're done with you!"

"How long have I been here?" The vampire thinks a moment.

"Five or six days." _Five or six days! I didn't think it was more than three! _

"Why did you come back?"

"To tell you, make you even more unhappy. You don't look so good." She says looking more closely.

"No really, I just haven't eaten any food in almost a week!" Even in a situation as bad as this one she can't help the sarcasm. They had given her water, but nothing else. The only time she was allowed out of the chair was to go to the bathroom, and she was blindfolded and surrounded by vampires at least then she managed to get some water from the faucet. The vampire seems surprised, probably because she hadn't thought about food for a couple hundred years.

"Will you die?" She sounds curious, not concerned.

"Of course I will! "

"Oh, I hope you don't before Haydn gets here, it won't be any fun." She actually _pouts_.

"Just get out," Marisia says in disgust. The vampire scowls but complies. She struggles again, but it's useless. "I'm going to die," Marisia whispers in disbelief. "I'm sixteen and I'm going to die." _Please God get me out of this! _She prays desperately. _I know I never really pray or go to church but get me out of this and I promise I will! I'll try my best to be good, but please God please get me out of this! _

She doubts He will listen. She has never been very religious had in fact found it hard to believe a God could exist that would let her parents be killed and leave her orphaned. Why should he listen to her? She isn't especially good, she doesn't even know if He would approve of her getting vengeance on all of the vampires, so why would He listen to her when there was most likely plenty of good little Christians who would probably faint if they did what she did on a daily basis praying right now.

She begins to do something she almost never allows herself to do cry, throughout this whole ordeal she has never shed a tear, but now they are streaming silently down her face. She was going to die, and what had she even done with her life? Oh sure she had rid the world of a few vampires but that was it. No one would remember her. She continues crying until, exhausted, she falls into a fitful sleep.

There was a light shining in her eyes. Marisia moans and turns away. She is so exhausted she would just sleep a little more.

"Marisia!" A frantic voice whispers. "Marisia please get up!"

"What do you want?" She asks irritated. "Is that jerk Haydn finally here? Or are you just going to kill me already?" The voice chuckles.

"Even half dead and captured you still manage to be angry." Marisia focuses on the face of the voice and is surprised, and not, to see Haydn.

"Finally you get here! This is your fault! Apparently since I know you they decided to kidnap, torture, and kill me!" He looks very sad.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. Come on let's get you out of here." He goes around behind the chair to take off the handcuffs. Suddenly before she can even blink, the small vampire appears. Haydn looks up, but before he can do anything, the two vampire brick walls that captured her grab him, along with the little ones accomplices. "Marisia!" He shouts, fighting as hard as he can, but accomplishing little.

The small vampire pulls out a gun, apparently there was no time to conduct a long painful death for Haydn to view they were going for quick, simple, and efficient. Marisia braces herself for the end, hoping it will be over fast and won't hurt that much.

"No!" Haydn cries. The small vampire grins maliciously and fires. Pain explodes in her side. She gasps in pain and almost screams from the burning agony. She fires again hitting her stomach and this time she does scream. It is unbearable, she blacks out for a moment.

When she wakes up all of the vampires except Haydn are dead around her. _So it wasn't a dream. I'm shot and dying._ She thinks dazed. She doesn't really hurt anymore, she's just numb, and growing sleepy and dizzy. Haydn just keeps saying,

"No, no, no!" Over and over. She realizes he had taken or rather ripped off the handcuffs, was clutching her hands and seemed to be praying.

"Oh shut up," She murmurs. "I'm trying to sleep." He was coming in and out of focus, her vision is blurry and it feels like she's floating. Haydn looks up at her the ghost of his old smile on his face.

"You can still hate me even when you've been shot twice, it simply amazes me. I'm getting you out of here," He assures her. "You might want to go back to sleep, this is going to hurt." He picks her up and she shrieks as wave of pure agony hit her, and then she once again passes out.

_**Stooooooooooooooooooooooooppppppppppppppp! I messed up last chapter there's some very important info in it! Sorry but please re-read! **_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Reminder-if you have not read the revised version of chapter 4 do it or you may become confused! I accidentally re-posted a previous chapter there instead of the actual chapter, so please re-read and sorry for the inconvenience! Oh and f.y.i; this is part of a trilogy, I have not written the other 2 so those will take me longer than this to post, but it won't take a year to write like this one! My updating might take longer in a bit because I have to fix things, maybe put some scenes into the other books because instead of a love triangle, there's like a love trapezoid or pentagon. Yeah... basically I put in too many hot guys who fall in love with Marisia and I need to introduce some other characters that end up with the extra guys since I can't take them out, they're all important! Oh and please review! :) I'm going to try and post a chapter a day, but only if I get at least three reviews per chapter! On my computer it's at 65,227 words and 191 pages with 29 chapters. So it could just be a month! But only if you review! :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Marisia sighs in content and rolls back over. She vaguely remembers a bad dream; something about being kidnapped and shot, which is just completely silly. It couldn't have happened. Abruptly, she is fully awake, completely released from the foggy world of sleep, and jumps up.

It wasn't a dream, she had been kidnapped and she had been shot. Then why did she feel completely fine? She examines her stomach and side. The skin is smooth, there's no mark at all. What the hell? She looks around the room and it appears to be an average hotel room; a bed, couch, T.V, kitchenette, small bathroom, microscopic closet. Everything is beige, and brown, with a few bad paintings of fruit thrown in. Oh, and Haydn just so happens to be perched on the edge of the bed and observing her coolly.

"Where am I? What did you do?" She exclaims, assuming the worst.

"Saved your life is what I did. You should be grateful."

"After you were the one to endanger it in the first place!" He flinches.

"I am very sorry about that, and by the way here's this." He tosses an object at her; she catches it and is surprised and relieved to see it's her mask, completely intact.

"Thanks." She says apprehensive.

"You're welcome." He replies with a nod. She senses he is trying to distract her.

"I was shot, why are there no marks?" She asks, dreading his response.

"I took you out, brought you to this hotel, since I obviously couldn't take you to a hospital." Haydn replies in a calm voice. He had totally avoided her question.

"I get that but what did you do?" She asks her voice rising, beginning to panic. He is by her side in an instant, placing a gentle, yet unmovable hand over her mouth. She immediately begins to struggle and attempts to scream.

"Hush, we don't want anyone coming here and thinking I kidnapped you do we? Now hold still and let me explain." She relaxes and he lessens his iron grip. Marisia takes the opportunity to break free and bolt towards the door, but once again he is there instantaneously, holding her down.

"Let me go! You did kidnap me! Let me go home, I don't care what you did or who those maniacs are or what you want to say, just let me go home!" Marisia almost begins crying it's simply too much, she slumps down in defeat. Immediately his face softens. He takes her in his arms and she doesn't even attempt to break free knowing it is futile.

"Hey it's okay, I just want to tell you some things then you can go right home I promise just listen to what I have to say alright?" She nods and he leads her back to the bed where she collapses suddenly exhausted.

"They said they were going to kill me because I know you; that you should have left me alone. Did you know this was going to happen when you first talked to me? Why did they want to kill me so much?" She asks, sounding hysterical. He sits down next to her, but she scoots away.

"I-I did think something could happen, something always seem to whenever I encounter you." He gives a bitter smile.

"They kept talking about this 'her', and that she had ordered them to kill me because it would hurt you. What the heck were they talking about?" He looks at her sharply, his bright green eyes momentarily flashing red.

"I have no clue, but I promise; if I ever find out who this monster is, they will die. And their death will not be a quick one." He gives a horrific fang filled smile. "This always happens, right when I'm just getting to know you!" He cries suddenly in frustration.

"Well I definitely don't want to get to know you if it's going to get me killed!" Marisia exclaims angrily. He looks away again.

"I know, and I promise after I tell you why all of this is happening I will leave you alone. It isn't safe for you to know me." She looks at him expectantly, and he gives a loud sigh.

"Are you certain you want to hear this?"

"Seriously how bad can it be? I have a right to know after all of that crap I just went through. I still don't get how I'm alive or at least how I'm not comatose. What the hell did you do?" Haydn looks at her steadily.

"You would have died, I had no other choice." Marisa had begun to calm down, but now panic rises.

"What did you do to me?" She cries leaping up again. Haydn is by her in a flash. He grabs her arms and holds them down at her sides; he's even stronger than the two vampire giants that had captured her.

"Will you calm down for one second? You said you want to know so I'm going to tell you," She struggles again. He gives her a cold glare. "Fine, I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice." Haydn picks Marisia up as if she weighs no more than a loaf of bread and places her in a simple wooden chair pushed up under the desk. From his pocket he suddenly produces two pairs of handcuffs.

"No!" She cries, struggling to break free, remembering her captor's torture. Is he going to do the same to her? Did Haydn only free her just so he can kill her himself?

"Sorry," He says with a shrug, obviously not caring. "But you have to hear this and you said you want to; it could endanger your life if I don't inform you. But every time I begin to speak it somehow upsets you and you completely freak out and try to escape, so since you won't be reasonable…" He quickly restrains her ankles and wrists to the arms and legs of the chair.

"You can't do this!" Marisia cries indignantly, struggling to break free, but she only manages to tip her chair over which he grabs the instant before she would have face planted onto the hard floor. He gives her an amused look.

"Oh and what are you going to do to stop me?" He says grinning and raising an eyebrow at her like she's the stupidest and funniest little girl he's ever met. She glares at him, utterly furious and outraged.

"Fine, you have me, I can't run, now what did you do to me?" She demands, managing to keep her voice steady.

"I gave you my blood." He says calmly, staring into her eyes.

"You did what!" She screams, terrified. "Then I'm a vampire! Why did you do that?" He sighs in exasperation.

"No you're not a vampire you naïve little idiot, I only gave you enough so you wouldn't die!"

"And why not? Why do you care so much about me?" He rolls his eyes.

"I've been trying to tell you that forever, now you'll let me explain?"

"Yes! I do want to know why some psychopaths wanted to kill me!" She shrieks utterly fed up with this. He glares at her, a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

"Fine, you want to know I'll tell you. You've been alive several times," Marisia opens her mouth to protest but he puts a hand up. "No, be quiet, let me finish." Marisia scowls but complies.

"Now as I was saying, you've been alive several times," She just stares at him like he's crazy. "How is this possible? I have no clue. How do I know this? Because I've been with you in several of them."

"This is insane! That's not possible, do you have any proof? "

"Like I've said before, your previous selves are exactly like you in every way, their personalities, looks, everything including the fact that they were vampire hunters too. You've even had the same parents every time; I believe they are supposed to protect you."

"From what?" He gives another bitter smile.

"From me. Every time I meet you, you die. And always before your seventeenth birthday."

"What! That's in three weeks!" He gives her a look of pure anguish.

"I know; you've always been born same day, same exact time. And that's why we have to figure out why this keeps happening before its too late! I can't lose you again!" He cries, grasping her shoulders in a painful grip.

"Why do you care so much about me Haydn?" She asks curiously. For some reason she wants to hold him, to comfort him, and assure him it will all be fine, but that's ridiculous. He looks at her steadily.

"Some might say we're soul mates. That every time we are ripped apart, you come back to try and be with me again," She gapes at him. "But you know that's just some people's theory." He ends with a shrug.

"This is nuts! I could never like, let alone be _soul mates _with a vampire!" She spits out in disgust and disbelief. He looks heartbroken, which he quickly covers with the cool mask. It was dawning on her, that this sounded completely plausible. That this psychotic story could and most likely was true, she did somehow care about this monster, this psycho, this stalker.

"I-I know, and though you may feel this way, I want you to know that I-I love you." He blurts out.

"You what!" Marisia screams in disbelief. "I barely know you!" He glares at her.

"Have you not been listening to a single word I've said?!" He snaps.

"I have and I don't believe a single word of it! I _hate _vampires, they killed my parents! They're monsters every single one of them including _you_! They all deserve to die!" She is surprised at the venom in her voice. He _had_ saved her, and he truly seemed to care about her. _And _she is beginning to realize _I'm starting to care about him too_. _No, he's a monster_! The other voice argues. _Remember what you've seen them do, remember what they did to your parents_! The two voices argued back in forth, and she is so preoccupied by the ongoing war within her mind, that she doesn't even see the chilling expression forming on Haydn's face.

"You may feel like that now, but I will _make _you realize _make _you remember. There appears to be only way to do this," She looks up at him sharply, and when she sees his expression, she doesn't even recognize this insane person with the terrifying glint in his eyes.

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before," He continues rapidly, pacing back and forth. "You can't die, and you'll remember everything, you'll even be able to kill your parent's murders. It's a simple solution really; all we have to do is make you a vampire."


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! Ya'll rock! :) So review, review, review! :D**

**Chapter 7**

"What!" Marisia exclaims, struggling even harder, desperate to break free. "You can't do this! I'll hate you forever! I'll kill myself! You can't do this!" She rocks back and forth as he comes closer. He's insane! He would do it she just knew it!

"It won't hurt at all; you'll hardly feel a thing. It will be over before you know it." He has completely ignored everything she's said. He steps even closer.

"Stop! I'll hate you forever! I'll kill you! I'll kill myself! You can't do this!" He's in front of her now, fangs out, a dangerous glint in his eyes, deaf to everything she's said. She turns away, but he just holds her head straight. She spits in his face, and he wipes it off, as calm as ever.

"Don't do this Haydn! Please let me go! I-I'll listen, I'll try and remember, just don't do this!"

"Hush, little Marisia, hush. Just relax, if you relax you won't feel a thing; you'll just fall asleep and wake up, no big deal." He removes the handcuffs, and settles her onto his lap upon the bed.

"Except I'll be a vampire! And I will _never forgive you_!" This seems to get through to him. Haydn blinks a few times, and appears a little apprehensive and confused, but then resolve settles onto his face.

"You'll feel differently once it's over, once you remember." He says calmly and strikes.

She thought it would hurt, and it does at first, as the two sharp teeth penetrated her skin there's a stinging pain. She struggles, still trying to break free, and he's right it _did _hurt when she struggled. She knows there's no hope of getting loose, so she slumps in his arms and he holds her tighter. It's kind of relaxing actually.

_See, it's alright. It won't take long_. Haydn's voice says clearly in her mind.

_What, you can talk to me with your mind_? She asks shocked, in her mind as well. She had closed her eyes, and is floating in a murky abyss.

_Yes, I told you, we're soul mates_. His voice is as calm as ever.

_But-but, then you know, I don't want to be a vampire. I could never be a vampire. You must know that I was saying exactly what I meant when I said I would hate you forever. Please don't do this Haydn! _

_I-I don't want to; I just can't see any other option. _

_We'll find a way. _She promises. _There must be another way, just please don't do this. _

She feels his mouth leave her neck, and he closes the puncture wounds with a kiss. Marisia feels extremely lightheaded and she stays limp in his arms.

"Are you still going to make me a vampire?" She whispers.

"Oh, Marisia." He murmurs, holding her even closer, touching his lips to her hair.

"Will I be okay? Did you take too much?" The world appears at a permanent spinning tilt. Haydn examines her closely, his eyes full of thoughtful concern.

"Normally, no, you would be perfectly fine in less than five minutes. But with what you've been through, I don't think so. Better safe than sorry." He concludes, bringing his wrist to his mouth and biting it hard. She stares at Haydn's wrist, with the two small holes bleeding slowly. He seriously wanted her to do this? That could be bad right? What if he was tricking her? She can't think straight, her mind is foggy and her vision is turning gray.

"What if you've already given me too much? What if I . . ." Marisia gulps.

"No, I know how much is too much. You'll be okay." She doesn't trust him, but knows with a certainty that if she doesn't, she'll die. Marisia closes her eyes and lets him bring his wrist to her mouth. This was so gross. The disgusting liquid starts to flow into her mouth and she begins to gag and choke.

"Hey it's okay," Haydn sooths, stroking her hair, in a strangely comforting way. "Just swallow, you don't want to choke to death. How lame would that be right?" _He just can't help being sarcastic and teasing me can he? _Marisia thinks in disgust and she hears him chuckle. Oh yeah right, that mind reading thingy.

She manages to swallow a few gulps, and is surprised that it doesn't taste as if she was sucking on a cut finger, she just can't figure out a way to describe it; sweet but bitter, like tasting life and death, it makes her feel floaty and dizzy yet with every swallow she's more alert. She tries to push his wrist away, but he puts it back.

"No, you need more, you're too weak." He chides. She begins to realize there's a very real possibility that he's still trying to make her a vampire, she feels fine now. Marisia pushes his wrist back. _I feel fine now Haydn. Don't you dare try anything. _He looks down at her astonished, but pulls his wrist back, and within seconds the wound heals. He handsher a glass of water and she goes to the sink and rinses her mouth clean of the disgusting liquid. She stalks back over to him, fuming.

"You weren't going to give me just enough were you? You were going to make me a vampire!" She accuses angrily.

"Guilty as charged." He says coolly, his green eyes like twin glaciers.. God he was unbelievable!

"I'm leaving now. I listened to your crap, but now I don't want to see you again. Ever." She walks towards the door, but he appears in front of her.

"What now?" She asks crossly, hands on hips. He strides over to her and pins her hands on the door above her head, his cool hand holding her wrists in an iron grip. Haydn's face is inches from hers; she can feel his hot breath on her face and is staring into two bottomless pools of dazzling emerald green. She swallows and turns her head away.

"I think I can find my way home," She says coldly." Plus if Calvin is there he will kill you," She thinks about this a moment. "On second thought, go right ahead." He glares down at her.

"No, until your birthday has passed you're not leaving my sight." She suddenly is overcome by a wave of dizziness, and sways on her feet. Haydn reaches out to steady her, but she shoves him away with all the strength she can muster, which in her present state has the effect of a mouse pushing on Mount Everest.

"What are you doing?" She asks, as the world begins to spin around her. He shouldn't be able to do this; she's immune to mind control. Haydn grins crookedly down at her, but it's a twisted and doesn't come close to meeting his eyes.

"I just happen to have a little gift that comes in handy quiet often when I want to incapacitate fellow vampires, or in this case, part vampires."

"How did you know?" Marisia gasps out. The air is suffocating her, she can't stand straight anymore and begins to topple over, but of course Haydn catches her.

"I know you like the back of my hand. You've also had this little quirk every time." Her knees buckle underneath her and he carries her to the bed. She couldn't move, she's paralyzed.

"So you're just going to keep me paralyzed for three weeks?" She manages to gasp out.

"There's always another option, all you have to do is say the word, and we won't have to worry about a thing." He looks down at her, his eyes hard but hopeful.

"Never!" She croaks out.

"Fine then, we'll discuss this later." And with a wave of his hand, everything goes black.


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay! I've been busy, busy, busy! I'm not sure if I can get one in tomorrow and for sure not Friday I'll be at a church retreat and unable to get to the internet. Please review, review, review! **

**Chapter 8**

She awakes in a meadow. A meadow full of wild flowers, tall grasses, and a bubbling brook, surrounded by towering trees; mostly pine, and the sky is full of puffy clouds. There's also Haydn sitting on a blanket by a picnic basket.

She knows this place, she and her parents had come here, to this meadow in the middle of the woods right behind her childhood home, for picnics practically every week. She almost expects a five year old version of herself to come skipping out of the woods, braids swinging, a gaped toothed smile plastered on her face, teddy bear glued in arms, and parents right behind, laughing with picnic gear in hands.

She wanders over to Haydn; completely forgetting who he is and what he has done, and sits down on the same red and white checkered blanket she and her family had used. Marisia spots her old teddy bear propped against the dark brown picnic basket and clutches it in her arms, hugging it tight.

"How did you know about this place?" She whispers in awe looking around.

"I got it from your mind," He says matter- oh –factly lounging back to bask in the sun's cheerful glow. "Where are we at Marisia?" He asks more gently after looking at her face.

"A place I never thought I would see again," She says softly, whishing her parents could magically appear out of the trees. "A place full of memories. Why did you bring me here?" She asks quietly. He gazes down at her.

"To take you some where you can't run, somewhere safe. To show you your memories."

"Memories? Why my memories? What could be so important for me to remember?"

"Not memories of now, of this life. Memories from your past, your past lives." He reaches over her into the basket and pulls out a sandwich.

"Past lives? You're still trying to get me to believe that crap?"

"Yes, actually, I am. Because it's true." He snaps his fingers and suddenly they're standing in a field. In the direct center of the field is a little one story picturesque cottage made of gray stone looking right out of a fairy tale with a thatched roof, a stone chimney cheerfully puffing out smoke, and little cobblestone path leading to a cobblestone court yard surrounded by a garden which is filled with beautiful flowers, whose fragrance fills the air. It's a clear night and the sky is filled with stars and the moon is full. She can hear the insect's nightly concert in the dark woods behind her.

"Where are we?" Marisia exclaims, looking around in wonder. Haydn looks at her steadily.

"It is your memory. Why don't you tell me?"

"How are you doing this?" Marisia whispers.

"I'm an illusionist. It is very rare power; most don't even know it exists unless they have it. I'd say less than one in two thousand has it, and even less know."

"But how? What exactly are you doing?"

"I can make you see things that are not there, feel things you cannot feel, do things you would never do, take you places you have never been or at least don't remember being. I can see into your mind, your inner wants, your desires, your secrets, your memories, I can infiltrate your dreams even speak to you with my mind," He gazes at her, a scary look in his eyes. "I can force you to do what I wish. I can do all these things, and you would never know, you would think it was real, that you were in control, when in reality I am." She takes a step back from him.

"You've done this before? When?" Marisia demands angrily. "Did you make me feel those things? Was I even really kidnapped? Did you even save me? Have all those times you've followed me been a trick?" He lets out an exasperated sigh, and rolls his eyes up to the dark sky, as if asking God why he is stuck with such an idiot.

"I never said I've done this before to you. Were you not listening at all? You know that your feelings are true, deep down you know. The only time I've used my powers on you is today, but that is only because you were being so unreasonable." Marisa struggles with herself. She wants to believe him, but how can she know if he's telling the truth? A thought dawns on her.

"You made me think it was raining that day didn't you? It was just an excuse to talk to me! I knew my roommates would never make me walk home in the rain!" He looks surprised for an instant.

"Oh that? I just wanted to talk to you, since every time I attempted that you tried to kill me," He gives her a wry look. "There was no rain, you slipped on nothing, and actually there were people all around you. Are you really going to get upset at me about that? "

"You! I—Well—uhh-ugh!" Marisia stomps her foot in frustration, it was childish she knew, but he was just so irritating! It was completely ridiculous for her to get upset about something as trivial as that, and he knows it. Haydn just looks down at her with a triumphant smirk and a laughing gleam in his eyes, his black hair tousled in the wind. She tears her eyes away from him. He was the most annoying person she had ever met! Why can't she just kill him already? _Because it's too late, you care about him. _An annoying voice taunts in her head.

"Fine, whatever, can we get on with this already?" He turns away, and she knows he is repressing a laugh.

"I don't know it's your memory why don't you tell me?" If he said that one more time!

"How am I supposed to know? Since I obviously don't remember this supposed memory!" Suddenly a girl walks out of the quaint cottage and not just a girl, _her_. It was _really _her, she looks the same, except for the dress which was (shudder) pink, ridiculously long, and is so puffy, frilly, and stiff, she wonders how she moves. Her hair is in some intricate curling design. And wouldn't you know it, Haydn is walking beside her looking practically the same, a dangerous gleam in his emerald eyes, tousled hair blending in with the night sky, wearing a blue suit and boots straight out of a movie that would take place several hundred years ago. She turns to look at the present Haydn, and sees him observing her apprehensively.

"What the heck!" She exclaims. "How is this possible, where are we?"

"I remember this night," Haydn says softly staring at their past selves. "I was a guest in your uncle's home; it was the night before you died the first time."

"Did I know you were a vampire? Were you a vampire?" She asks as she watches the past her and Haydn walking through the garden, holding hands laughing and talking. She sees the other her actually _giggle_ as Haydn picks a pink rose and hands it to her with a flourish as he bows. Haydn laughs quietly.

"Yes I had been a vampire for many years then, and no you didn't know. You and your uncle were naïve, amateurs. You had no clue what you were dealing with."

"My uncle? I had an uncle then? What did we do?" He turns away from the happy couple in the garden and back towards Marisia, gazing at her, his eyes soft.

"Your uncle hid you when your parents were killed; he witnessed it as you and he were hidden within a cupboard. He was much younger than his sister your mother, only sixteen, but he took you in, raised you like his own daughter, never married. He had plenty of money, but he moved you here to the middle of nowhere to be inconspicuous, just in case whoever killed your parents was still after you," He pauses a far-off look in his eyes.

"There were several other attacks and murders in this village, and he gathered the victim's family members to train together and fight the creatures who killed their families, "He gives a small smile. "Actually your uncle cofounded the original little school you grew up at."

"How did you know all that? I was really that stupid and poured out my life's story to you?" Marisia says disgusted at her past self's stupidity.

"No one had ever tried to fight us before, there was no one to teach you what to do, how to look out for one of us, our weaknesses. Besides your uncle didn't even allow you to fight, said it wasn't proper for a young lady."

"And I actually listened to him!?" Marisia really wants to walk over to this deceased version of her and slap it in the face. Haydn gives that small smile again.

"He thought you did, but you always snuck into their meetings, practiced fighting, and even killed a few vampires yourself." That makes her respect her past self a bit more.

"If this is real, why can't I remember any of it?" She is still skeptical, still not willing to believe. He turns around to face her, his face so serious it was almost comical.

"It's because you are blocking it, resisting, you won't let it in. You don't want to believe in what you know is true. You have to let go Marisia, just let go and you'll remember it all."

"Yeah, uh huh and how am I supposed to do that?" She crosses her arms and glares up at him.

"Just sit down, empty your mind, relax, and let go." Marisia sighs and sits down on the soft, damp grass._ How am I supposed to empty my mind_? She thinks irritated. _He's nuts_. But she does as he said, relaxes, empties her mind of all thoughts and let's go. It was if she had been holding a door shut against a raging river and now that it was free, it was determined to stay that way and destroy everything in its path.

She clutches her head between her hands and gasps, rocking back and forth as a flood of images, thoughts, and emotions stream through her head at a blinding speed. She feels Haydn's strong arms embrace her, and hears his soft voice murmuring comforting words but it's in the background, like music played so low that it's barely perceptible.

It's as if she is watching a movie played in fast forward only she's the star, in a biography of several lives. There are images of her in apparently different lives, wearing dresses in dozens of styles and hundreds of colors, watching the scene change from the little cottage, to village, to small town, to bustling city, which appeared to be New York several decades past, and they are all rushing by at a dizzying pace.

There is also Haydn, and each time he appears she can feel what she felt then, she had cared about him, she had _loved _him, several times she even realized what he was and she still cared. She saw her parents, the same loving faces; and always she saw them die, over and over, and she was never older than seven. She saw her old hopes, loves, and dreams. She saw herself kill more vampires then she could ever dream of killing. With each life that passed her skills improved.

Marisia sees herself dying, too many times to count, but for some reason it is always blurry here, she never quite sees how it happened like missing puzzle pieces, it doesn't fit together, there's gaps. And finally memories from this life, her screwed up childhood, her encounters with Haydn.

Abruptly the flood recedes and she rushes back, gasping for breath. Oh God, it was true it was all true, she can never imagine something that clearly, no one could make her see and feel something in such vivid detail. She feels dizzy and lightheaded and wonders if she might faint, something she had never done before, pass out from a punch yes, but never faint. It is too overwhelming, everything she has seen, has relived, it's just too much.

"Hey, it's alright Marisia, you're okay. What did you see?" Haydn asks gently, his arms tight around her, but she is too out of it to notice or care. She'd been reincarnated, dozens of times, and in each one she died before she turned seventeen and was orphaned by seven.

"It's too much," She says barely able to get the words out. She can't breathe! "I can't take it, get me out of here! I can't breathe!" He looks down at her his face full of concern.

"Hey it's okay, we can leave. Just relax, I've got you. You'll be okay, just close your eyes." Marisia complies, desperate for air, desperate to end this. As she shuts her eyes, the same dizziness hits her as before, but this time she welcomes it. She sighs with relief and relaxes into Haydn's arms as the world spins and she can finally sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm back! Thanks for the reviews! Please continue I appreciate it! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Marisia sighs happily in the strange world in-between the realms of dreams and reality, glad the overwhelming torrent of memories is over. She's safe, she can breathe again, and Haydn will take care of her. She snuggles closer to the person beside her who she knows is Haydn. She feels him stiffen and then relax and wrap his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. It was so silly of her to try to hate him, they were soul-mates, she could see that now, they were meant for each other. She could just lie here forever safe in Haydn's arms, but she can't, they had three weeks to figure out why she kept dying and prevent it from happening again. Plus Calvin most likely thought she was dead.

"Haydn," She whispers gently. "Haydn I have to go home, Calvin's either worried sick or planning my funeral, probably both." She tries to roll over to face him, but his strong arms won't relent.

"No, just stay a bit longer, please. I'm so glad that you remember. I'm so glad you don't hate me." He pleads, voice filled with more emotion then she had ever heard before. Then again she never thought he was capable of any emotion other than sarcastic, stubborn, and angry. She attempts to roll over again and this time succeeds.

"Oh no I couldn't anymore, I never really did. I just didn't want it to be true, didn't want to believe I could care for a vampire that a vampire could be good, but now that I have realized the truth, I see there's no point in resisting." She stares into the emerald green eyes that are filled with warmth and joy.

"Marisia, I-well did you see who or what killed you? Why do you keep dying before I even have time to know you?" He whispers voice breaking. Marisia thinks back to the flood of seemingly endless memories.

"No, whenever I saw that it was blurry, as if pieces and details were missing." She remembers puzzled. Something was doing this she knows with a sudden certainty, something didn't want her to know until it was too late. Haydn's eyes widen, and she knows he had heard her thoughts. Suddenly he is on the other side of the room pacing back and forth.

"Yes, whatever or whomever is doing this must be very smart, very sneaky, they also must be very powerful to reach back into your memories and snatch pieces of them, blur details. But who? Not many know of you, none of my enemies, at least not any that I know of. But why would someone keep doing this if you'll just come back?" He was rambling and Marisia goes over and puts a hand on his shoulder to get him to stop.

"It's alright Haydn. We still have three weeks, we'll stop them. And if not, hey I'll just come back right?" She gives a weak smile. Haydn looks back at her glumly.

"Less than three weeks. You slept for almost two days; I didn't want to wake you." Marisia's mouth gapes open.

"Almost two days?! No one needs that much sleep, I couldn't have possibly been that tired." He gives a small smile that never reached his eyes.

"Apparently you were, didn't even move. I tried to wake you several times but each time I nearly did you yelled at me to leave you alone, so rather than risking losing my head I let you sleep," He reaches up to brush a strand of unruly hair out of her face making her shiver happily. "You looked like an angel." He says softly. She just wants him to hold her in his arms, forget about her impending death, and be safe and happy for once, but she can't. Abruptly she pulls away and steps slightly back.

"Haydn I have to go, I have to let Calvin now I'm alright." His face drops.

"I know. I'll drive you home." Marisia shakes her head.

"No you shouldn't, Calvin would kill you if he saw you. Where are we? I can just take a bus or something."

"About five miles from your home. I can call you a cab, but I will be in it with you and have it drop me back off here, I will not let you out of my sight," She opens her mouth to object but he puts a finger to her mouth to shush her. "No it's too dangerous for you to be left alone. When you get home explain this to Calvin. I don't want you alone for even a second until we figure this out," He reaches out to stroke her cheek. "I can't keep losing you. Don't do anything stupid alright?"

"I won't." She promises with as big a smile as she can muster. Haydn smiles back and gives her a quick kiss on her forehead.

"I'll go call that cab." He says and leaves the room. Marisia wanders back over to the bed and somehow she manages to fall asleep.

The next thing she knew, she's waking up in a cab, her head in Haydn's lap and he's shaking her gently.

"Marisia, you're home. Come on get up." She yawns sleepily and stretches.

"How did I manage to fall asleep again?" His mouth quirks into the crooked grin she is beginning to love.

"I have no clue; maybe you're just extremely lazy." She gives him a small shove.

"And maybe you're a jerk." She says smiling back. She opens the door to get out and he leans over and gives her a small peck on the lips.

"I programmed my number on your phone, call me when you've dealt with Calvin." Marisia sighs.

"Yeah 'cause that'll be easy. Hey you didn't look at my text messages did you?" She inquires, raising an eyebrow. Haydn's mouth remains in the lopsided grin, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Oh I would never do that! How could you even think that?" She gives him another playful shove.

"You better not have! I'll call you when I can, but Calvin's going to totally freak out and it'll take forever to calm him down."

"I could always just _make_ him understand." Haydn suggests.

"You leave Calvin alone!" Haydn rolls his eyes.

"I was only trying to be helpful." Haydn says making his face the epitome of innocence.

"Uh-huh sure. See you later." She gets out of the cab and slams the door shut. As she watches the cab drive away she braces herself for what is sure to be an unpleasant scene inside.

She walks slowly up the stairs to her and Calvin's apartment and raises a hand slowly to knock. Before she even can the door opens and Calvin is standing there, looking disheveled and horrible, wearing just pajama bottoms, his golden hair sticking up all over like miniature mountains and his eyes are red rimmed.

"Marisia?" He whispers in wonder.

"Hey Calvin. Can I come in?" She asks attempting to be casual.

"Oh God Marisia it's you!" He cries in disbelief and joy picking her up in a bone crushing hug and spinning her around.

"Yeah Calvin, it's me and I kind of can't breathe." She gasps. He immediately puts her down as gently as possible.

"What the heck happened to you? Are you alright?" He asks anxiously.

"I'm fine Calvin and it's a really long story." He ushers her in and makes her sit down on the couch, the apartment is littered with empty pizza and take-out boxes.

"Seriously Calvin I'm gone a few days and you trash the place? Did you throw a party too?" He looks at her sheepishly.

"I know sorry, I'll clean it all up. " They sit there a moment in an awkward silence, Marisia fiddling with her hands while trying to avoid looking at Calvin and Calvin staring at her in amazement and relief. Finally Calvin gets ahold of himself and clears his throat.

"So, mind telling me where the hell you've been for the past week?"


	11. Chapter 10

**So, I'm going to be gone all weekend and tomorrow, but if you guys review really quick, I can post an extra chapter today to make up for tomorrow! As soon as I get at least three reviews for this, I'll post again, I'm editing it right now. So please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Marisia sits back and closes her eyes. It had taken almost three hours to relay the events of the past week to Calvin from when they were ambushed to when she arrived on the doorstep. She had left out the whole soul-mate thing, he barely believed her about her past lives at all so if she added that he would either think she was brainwashed or nuts. It would have been much quicker if Calvin hadn't kept interrupting with questions and skeptical comments. Now he's staring at her with a horrifyingly thoughtful look on his face.

"Can you quick staring at me like that?" She finally snaps. "Just say it already!"

"So, let me get this straight. You were kidnapped, handcuffed to a chair, tortured, shot, shown past lives, and now you are convinced that on your seventeenth birthday exactly someone will kill you, like they have dozens of times before but you'll just be reincarnated again?" His voice is dripping with skepticism. Marisia rolls her eyes and lets out an exasperated sigh. They had done this over and over, no matter what she said, he never believed her.

"Yes Calvin," She says impatiently. "Like I've told you a hundred freaking times. It's all true; every single thing I said is true. No I'm not brainwashed, and no one is controlling my mind. So just get over the impossibility of it and believe me, or I'll just go back to Haydn and tell him you won't bother to try and save your best friend's life." He glares back at her.

"I didn't say I wouldn't help, I just find all of this crap extremely hard to believe. How do you know it's not a trick? You said he said he had a weird power that could make you see things that weren't there and you wouldn't even know he was doing it right? So how do you know?"

"I already freaking told you, I could feel it all happening to me like I was there, I could remember it, see everything I had seen, feel everything I had felt, it was way too vivid for someone to trick me into seeing and believing, and I'm not going to tell you again." Calvin sighs.

"It's just so hard to believe Mar, this whole past lives and certain death thing. I might not fully believe it, but you're my best friend I'd do almost anything for you." Marisia rushes over and engulfs him in a hug.

"Thanks Calvin, I knew I could count on you."

"Anytime Mar." Calvin reply's hugging her back tightly. She jumps back and pulls out her phone.

"'Kay I need to call Haydn." Calvin stands up and grabs her arm, stopping her.

"Wow hold on, we have no clue what's doing this. How are we going to come up with a plan to stop this thing, when we have no clue were or what it is?" Marisia slumps onto the couch.

"I don't know Calvin, but we just can't sit around waiting for them to kill me!" Calvin sits next to her and puts an arm around her.

"Hey it's okay Mar, we'll figure this out. Why don't you call Haydn and tell him to come over here." Marisia leans into him, she was so lucky to have a friend like Calvin. She doesn't know what she would do without him.

"Thanks Calvin, I'll go call him." She gets up and goes to the kitchen.

"Marisia is everything okay?"

"Yes, he took it better than I thought he would. Can you come over?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Fine, see you then." She hangs up and walks back to the living room.

"He'll be here in ten." She says flopping down onto the couch. Somehow she manages to doze off again, and the next thing she knows the doorbell is ringing and Calvin is sitting up looking alert and tense. She walks over to the door and looks through the peephole and sees Haydn standing there. She opens the door and he steps in cautiously. Suddenly Calvin is right next to her and he and Haydn are glaring at each other with their arms crossed. They look so similar it's almost comical.

"Can you two please just sit down?" She finally snaps. They both look at her in surprise like they had forgotten she was even there. They sit in opposite chairs facing each other and Marisia sits on the couch. For a long awkward moment the two boys just glare at each other with Marisia sitting helplessly in the middle.

"So Haydn, have you found anything out?" Calvin inquires. Haydn scowls.

"No, I have no clue, I don't know anything more than I did a hundred years ago, everyone I question seems completely oblivious."

"So basically we all just met here for nothing, since we know absolutely nothing. " Marisia says voice rising with each word; she clenches her fists at her sides, shaking. Both boys rush to her on either side.

"Hey it's okay Mar, we'll figure this out." Calvin says, putting and arm around her.

"Marisia, we'll stop whoever is doing this. You will not die again." Haydn says at the same time. They look up to glare up at each and realize they are on the same side, so they grudgingly look away.

"But I'll just come back right? We can figure this out next time around." Marisia says trying to be nonchalant.

"Marisia look at me," Haydn says in a calm, strong, reassuring voice. When she refuses he grabs her chin and forces her to look into his calm dazzling green eyes. "We will not let you die again. We will find this monster and destroy them. Do you understand me?" Marisia wrenches herself out of his grasp.

"I understand you will try your best to prevent it, that you both will. But I also understand no one knows who the hell keeps on doing this to me and why. So I understand that we have less than three weeks to figure this out or I'm screwed, and the likelihood of us figuring this out by then is pretty low. I'm just going to come back again, so why don't I just spend the rest of my life having as much fun as I can?" They both stare at her like she's sprouted wings.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" Calvin asks in disbelief. Marisia shrugs, like it's no big deal, though really it is, she just doesn't want either of them to see how petrified she is. What if she doesn't come back again? What if they never find the person who keeps doing this?

"Yeah, why bother worrying when it's hopeless? When they come for me I'll fight, and maybe I'll survive but if not, I'll just come back right? And we can figure it out then. You two will most likely still be here."

"I can't believe you're saying this Marisia!" Haydn exclaims. "We don't know for sure if you'll come back! You could actually die and stay dead!" She shrugs again.

"Not like I'm doing much down here. I've killed a few vampires sure, and if live I can kill a few more. But it's not like the world's going to be much worse without me." Calvin shakes his head.

"You've gone insane Mar, you know that? You're completely nuts. The world _does _need you. Think of how many people would be dead right now without you. I would have probably completely lost it years ago. Don't give up like this, please." Marisia stands up, a look of outrage on her face.

"Giving up? I'm not giving up, far from it! I just don't see any point in hopelessly worrying over the inevitable! They're going to come for me no matter what! We have no clue who this is, so instead of worrying I'll do my best to kill them when they come. And if they kill me first, well hopefully I'll come back and if not hopefully I've been good enough to go to heaven. I'm trying to look on the bright side, be an optimist instead of a pessimist for once. There's nothing any of us can do about it, so can you two please stop all of this worrying?" She stops, breathing hard from her speech.

"You're right Marisia; there isn't much of a point. We will probably never find them, but that doesn't mean we should stop trying!" Haydn shouts, standing in front of her and clutching her shoulders so hard it hurts.

"Let go of me!" She cries throwing his hands off of her shoulders, he steps back in surprise. "Neither of you get it; I'm the one with a death sentence, while you two have all of freaking eternity to live your happy little lives. I don't want to waste what little time I have running around looking for my soon to be killer or hiding. I want to have fun while I can. So you two can run around freaking out all you like. I'm going to have the best time of my life." She runs to her room and slams the door shut.

Neither of them tries to follow, but just to be sure she locks the door before she flops down on her bed and starts to cry silently to herself. God before she met Haydn she never cried, now look at her she cried at practically everything.

They didn't get it, they never would. They didn't know what it felt like to know you were about to die. They were vampires; they had forever to live and never needed to worry about death. She really wants to get away for a while, but knows she should spend as much time with both of them as possible. As always when you cry, it makes her sleepy, and yet again she is sleeping.

The next thing she knows she's jolted awake by a tentative knock on her door and the sky is dark out her window.

"Who is it? " She croaks out, voice thick with sleep.

"Haydn," A soft voice replies. "May I come in?" Marisia sighs.

"Sure, I guess." He quietly walks in and shuts the door silently, somehow getting past the lock. Suddenly he is right next to her bed, kneeling on the floor.

"Are you alright?" He asks softly.

"Yep, never been better." Marisia says in a falsely cheerful voice while giving the fakest smile ever. He grabs a hand and puts it between his two large, cool ones.

"We will stop them, I promise. You will not die again."

"Did you not hear a word I just said?" Marisia asks irritated.

"Oh I heard you, I just don't believe that you care so little about your possible demise."

"I never said I don't care. I'm just trying to be practical and not waste my time unlike you two idiots." Haydn glowers at her.

"It's not a waste of time if it might save your life." He snaps.

"But don't you see? Even if you figure out who it is, which you probably have a one in a million chance of discovering, you still have to find _and _kill them. I think if I just practice and wait for them to come to me, I'll have a better chance." Haydn bows his head over the bed, and his hands tighten on hers.

"I just don't want to lose you again, there's no guarantee you'll come back, and who knows it could be a couple hundred years from now."

"We've gone through this a gazillion times Haydn and I'm done with it. Let's just agree to disagree alright?" Haydn stares at her a moment and then chuckles softly.

"It amazes me that you believe it's that simple."

"I don't believe it I know it. Now we are officially done with this topic until further notice. Don't bother trying to reopen it; you know how stubborn I am." He chuckles again.

"Oh, yes I know," Haydn says in defeat. "Now is there anything more pleasant you would like to discuss?" He is suddenly perched on the edge of her bed.

"Is Calvin here?" She blurts out. "Because he will totally flip if he knows you're in here." Haydn's eyes darken.

"Why are you always so concerned about what that big, blond, idiot thinks?" He snaps.

"Because he's my best friend." She snaps back.

"Oh he doesn't seem to think that." Haydn says mysteriously with that twisted grin.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"Just that your precocious Calvin whishes you two could be more than friends, always has."

"Your nuts Calvin would never think of me that way, I've known him forever! You're just jealous!" Marisia shouts angrily, trying to hide her shock. Haydn laughs a bone chilling, mocking laugh. She hates when he gets like this.

"Jealous? Me? Of him? Ha! That's the funniest thing I've heard all day! We're soul mates sweet heart and nothing and no one can come between us to change that." He smiles again and it scares her, his fangs flash in the moonlight.

"Get out." She says quietly. Haydn puts a hurt innocent look on his face.

"But why? What did I do?"

"I said get out." She was losing her patience.

"Or you'll what glare me to death?" He sneers at her.

"Get out!" She screams standing up and shoving him towards the door.

"Fine geez I'm going." He stands in the doorway and stares at her a moment.

"I really don't know what gets into you sometimes Haydn." Marisia says in disgust. His face has a strange look.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He says softly and with that he's gone. Marisia slams the door behind him.

Sometimes he was just so infuriating! She knows he doesn't mean it, that he isn't acting like himself but ugh! Did he really have to be so impossible? She takes a long, hot shower, changes into her comfiest pajamas and lies down on her bed thinking it's impossible for her to sleep anymore. But of course she does.


	12. Chapter 11

**Thank you all for reviewing so quick! You rock! Keep it up! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Not only does she manage to sleep, but she manages to sleep till ten thirty. It's the amazing smell of pancakes, bacon, and scrambled eggs that wakes her. She stumbles sleepily into the kitchen and to her amazement there is Haydn at the stove, armed with a spatula, flipping chocolate-chip pancakes.

"Now this is what I call an apology." She says as she sits down and he places a plate before her with a tower of incredibly delicious fluffy pancakes, crispy bacon, and scrambaly eggs.

"Glad you like it. I really couldn't think of many ways to apologize that would suffice to make up for my horrible behavior last night."

"Well this defiantly pulled it off," She says as she happily takes another bite of her heavenly pancakes. "I had no clue you could cook." He smiles at her bashfully.

"A little bit."

"Well every time you screw up, if you cook me something as good as this, I will probably never be able to stay mad."

"Good to know." He says smiling that amazingly crooked smile.

"I will also probably be very fat." She says after taking a bight of the crispy, greasy bacon.

"You could never be fat; you're skinnier than a twig. I could probably hold you on one finger, but that might just be the vampire super strength thing." Haydn teases, green eyes sparkling. She glances at the counter and sees an imposing stack of pancakes that look like it might outweigh her.

"Am I supposed to eat all of those or are you going to join me? Vampires can eat food right?"

"Yes we can eat food. And I suppose I did make a bit too many pancakes." He admits with a grin.

"And bacon and eggs," She says after examining the two massive skillets containing enough of the two foods to feed a family of five for several months. "I guess Calvin can eat some too. With all three of us eating we just might make a dent in it by Wednesday." Haydn walks over to the counter and dutifully grabs four pancakes, a heaping mound of eggs, and several large pieces of bacon.

"There satisfied? " He asks attempting to sound annoyed, but not succeeding as he digs into his pancakes. Then Calvin stumbles into the room, bleary eyed, and rumpled but grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I smelled pancakes," He says happily, voice still drowsy with sleep. "And I really hoped I wasn't dreaming."

"Dig in," She says gesturing to the mountain of food. "If the apocalypse suddenly decides to happen we will still have pancakes to spare." He heaps his plate with several pancakes and gets a separate plate for the bacon and eggs. They all sit there for several minutes munching happily upon their pancaky goodness.

"So what's everyone planning on doing today?" Marisia asks trying to keep the happy mood, glad the tension is gone. Calvin shrugs.

"Nothing, just hanging out here I suppose. What about you?"

"I don't know that's why I was asking you two. Haydn?"

"Whatever, anything's fine with me."

"I guess I can go to the library or something." Marisia says, not being able to think of anything better to do. Calvin's phone starts beeping.

"Be right back." He says mysteriously after looking at it a moment. He walks out of the room, phone pressed to his ear.

"That's really what you want to do today, go to the library? What happened to the whole have fun while you can thing?"

"I don't know there's nothing to do. Unless you can think of anything." Haydn grins.

"Oh I have an idea. Go get dressed. We are going to have the best day ever."

Three hours later they're driving down a scenic country road in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we going?" Marisia asks as she watches the little farms and trees pass by.

"You'll see." Haydn says smiling over at her. That was all he would say to her about anything, 'You'll see.' Suddenly the road begins to look familiar, eerily familiar. Haydn pulls into a driveway, _her _old driveway. The driveway to the home she had spent the first five years of her life. _(Note, the prologue said she lived in Nebraska and well….that just made no freaking sense. So now she grew up in the middle of the woods in Minnesota.)_

"What are we doing here Haydn?" She whispers.

"Well I remembered how much you seemed to love that little picnic spot from your memories and I thought you might like coming back again."

"But how did you know where it was, where I had lived?" He gives a sheepish smile.

"I pulled it from your mind. Sorry, do you want to go back?"

"No it's fine," Marisia whispers looking around in awe. "Come on, I remember how to get there." She begins to drift towards the forest and Haydn follows after he grabs the picnic stuff from his car.

She remembers the way to the path into the forest by heart even after all of these years. She still technically owned the home, but she had never been able to make herself go back. It was practically the same; they must have someone taking care of it. The bright yellow paint, tire swing on the big oak tree in the backyard, her mother's garden, all of it was the same as if she had been there yesterday.

She spies the entrance to the path, a narrow gap between twin pines, and walks through. Immediately the light dims, and the cacophony of the forest surrounds her. She wanders in a dreamlike state down the path. She remembers every turn, every twist in the path and Haydn follows her silently behind.

In about fifteen minutes they reach a large gap between the trees that leads to the meadow which is just as she remembered. For a minute she just stands there, staring, unable to believe she is actually there.

"Are you alright?" Haydn asks gently, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm just fine. Come on let's go sit." He walks over to the cheerfully bubbling brook and lays out an old faded quilt. On top of it he places a simple picnic basket and he begins to pull out various picnic type items.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" He asks, giving a small smile. She is still standing at the path entrance.

"Oh yeah, sure." Marisia mumbles, walking over, still dazed. He hands her a chicken-salad sandwich. She takes a bite and the deliciousness of it snaps her out of her fog.

"Oh my gosh, you really can really cook!" He grins.

"It's just chicken-salad, but thanks." He hands her a paper plate and heaps on some potato salad and Lays. He also pulls out a chocolate cake covered in plastic wrap.

"Chocolate cake!" She cries happily. He smiles at her wryly.

"Chocolate fan huh?"

"Totally!" She heads straight for the cake.

"When did you have time to bake this?" She asks taking a heavenly chocolatey bite. He looks away embarrassed.

"Uh, well this I didn't make. I'm horrible at baking. I bought it at a bakery."

"Well it's still delicious." She says happily, licking her plastic spoon clean of any remaining frosting residue.

"And, while I'm making confessions, my cooking skills are essentially pancakes and sandwiches." She rolls her eyes and grins.

"Hey that's fine with me because if I even try to make toast the house will probably blow up." She continues her backwards lunch, picking up her sandwich again.

"So since you seem to know everything about me, tell me a little about you." Haydn frowns.

"I'm not sure you want to know much about me."

"Sure I do, why wouldn't I?"

"Well I'm just not that interesting." He says averting his eyes.

"Oh I doubt that's true," Marisia presses. "Come on tell me _something_. All I know is your name." Haydn sighs in defeat.

"Alright what do you want to know?" He asks grudgingly.

"I don't know anything. Family, hobbies, you know regular stuff."

"Well I really don't have many, I read, and occasionally forge picnics," He says gesturing to the array of food. "I suppose another one you might say is "stalking you"," He smiles at her and she rolls her eyes. "I can't really think of much else." He finishes with a shrug.

"Well, what about your family?" Marisia questions, knowing he's avoiding this topic.

"I don't know if you need to know much about my past." He says carefully.

"Why not?" She protests. "You know every little thing that's happened to me since the first time I was born however many hundreds of years ago. How bad could it be?" He sighs again.

"Marisia," He says voice tense, pleading with her to drop it. "Please, I really don't think it's best for you to know." She gives him a hard stare.

"Fine, but I will get you to tell." He sighs once again, this one filled with relief.

"I don't doubt it. But I was meaning to talk to you about something." His voice becomes cautious and she braces herself.

"What?"

"Do you like recognize Calvin?" He asks awkwardly.

"What do you mean?" She demands, confused. "I've known him practically my whole life!"

"You know from a-uh past life?" He continues as awkward as ever, totally unlike him.

"Calvin seriously?" She exclaims completely shocked. Was her flipping goldfish she had at school reincarnated too?

"Yes, seriously, you can't remember him at all?" He sounds surprised, and frowns. She forces herself back into her memories and after a minute comes back.

"Nope not at all." She replies frowning as well.

"This is very odd." Haydn's face is the epitome of seriousness.

"Why doesn't Calvin remember either?"

"I don't know, but this is very strange."

"Hey, who was he in my past lives?" Marisia questions, wondering why he hasn't mentioned it yet.

"Generally he was your best friend, but once or twice he was well I suppose you could say your boyfriend."

"My what?!" She shrieks, choking on a bite of potato salad. He winces.

"Apparently you two are also destined for each other, and if it wasn't for me interfering, it would be you together with him forever."

"Are you serious? Because I just can't picture us dating Haydn, I just can't."

"Oh I'm serious," He says somewhat bitter. "And as I've told you before, he feels much differently for you than you apparently feel for him." She puts down her plate altogether, her appetite ruined.

"I really wish you wouldn't tell me this stuff Haydn. I wish you could just be a normal guy and that I could be a normal girl and we could have a freaking normal relationship!" His face darkens.

"But neither of us are normal, far from it whether you like it or not." She stands up outraged.

"This is what I'm talking about Haydn! I can't even have an ordinary conversation with you! Even the ones we do have turn into fights! I can't picture us dating, let alone being soul mates!" He stands up as well face full of fury.

"Well we are! We're meant for each other! It doesn't mean we have to like each other." She begins to storm off, furious with him for ruining her perfect day.

"It kind of does!" She shouts over her shoulder, heading back towards the woods. He grabs her by the shoulder and whirls her around. She stumbles and he catches her, pulling her close.

"Let go of..." She starts, before he kisses her. Surprised, she tries to wrench herself free, but he holds her tighter. Seeing it's hopeless, she allows it and just as before she is thrown into Haydn's mind.

_You cannot tell me you don't like me, I can hear your thoughts flying a mile a minute. _

_But I can't like you! You're a vampire; I'm a vampire hunter it doesn't work like that. We have nothing what so ever in common. And stay out of my thoughts! _He mentally chuckles.

_You need to learn how to block them, I can't help it. _She wrenches herself away from him breathless.

"How the hell do I do that?" Marisia asks, managing not to punch him in the face for attack kissing her. This seemed like something she should know and she doubts he'll tell her if she gives him a black eye. Haydn frowns.

"They never taught you?"

"No, but I tended to zone out on class-classes. Plus I never thought I would need to protect my thoughts from a vampire."

"Well you should learn there are others with powers like mine, few but still."

"Okay, so how does it work?" He thinks a moment.

"Just envision an impenetrable wall around your mind; no one can break through it unless you allow them." She stares at him, thinking he's gone crazier than usual.

"Seriously what the hell are you on?" He glowers down at her.

"I really don't understand the way people talk today. And just try it please." Still thinking he's nuts, she does as he says. She pictures a ginormous wall encircling her thoughts, it's unbreakable, no one is allowed entrance without her permission. When she looks back at Haydn, she sees he's desperately trying not to laugh.

"What," She demands. "Is so funny?"

"Your face goes all squished up when you concentrate, it's pretty hilarious."

"Just shut up and try to read my freaking thoughts already." She snaps with a scowl.

"Okay, okay hold on a sec." He closes his eyes and after a moment, she feels his mind trying to reach her own, trying to break through the wall but not succeeding. He opens his eyes and nods in approval.

"Very good, I couldn't find anyway in."

"How does that work?" He shrugs.

"I don't know; do you know how a lot of stuff works?" She drops it. "We should probably be getting back." He says glancing at the sky. Marisia is surprised to see that the sun is setting, had they really been gone that long?

"'Kay, I'll help you pick up." She replies and they head back to the picnic in silence. How in the world did he keep doing that? Make her absolutely furious with him one second and then the next he kissed her or made her pancakes and she was suddenly forgiving him?

"Hey, Haydn thanks for the picnic." She says not sure if she should say anything. He smiles up at her after putting away the rest of the sandwiches.

"You're welcome, thanks for not killing me."

"You're welcome." She says, not managing to hide her smile. They silently pack up the remains of the picnic, and this time, Haydn is in the lead as she strays behind, not wanting to leave her childhood home. She lingers by the house, peering into the window of the room of her early childhood, everything is still in place, as if she might come back at any moment, still five years old with pigtails and a gap-toothed smile.

"We can go in if you want." Haydn says softly from behind her.

"No, I'm fine just looking a moment. That hasn't been my life for a very long time. It would seem too strange to just go back in." She replies, managing to tear her eyes away from the small bedroom back to Haydn. He nods and waits there quietly. After another second she turns back towards Haydn and surprises them both, by slipping her hand into his as they walk back to the car and drive home in complete and utter quiet.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey please review! I already have next chapter ready! Hey, I have a question for you guys, I received a pm from to post my writing on their site. Can anyone tell me if this is legit? Have any of you used it? I'm just scared that they'll take my work or something so any info would be appreciated! Thank you! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Haydn pulls into the driveway, Marisia knows Calvin is waiting but she remains in the car. "I really hope that you can learn no to hate me." Haydn says quietly, avoiding her eyes.

"I don't think I can hate you Haydn," She sighs. "I don't know what the heck's wrong with me, but I can't seem to convince myself to hate you. If I did, you'd be dead." And with that, she climbs out of car without another word.

"Where the hell were you?" Calvin demands the second she steps through the door.

"Do I have to tell you every time I leave the house?" She snaps. "Do I have a curfew now too?"

"I'm being serious Marisia! You can't just go off like that without letting me know where you are! I thought you were dead." He finishes with a whisper his expression pained. Her icy attitude melts.

"I'm sorry Calvin, it's just been kind of stressful, I don't really want to talk about it."

"It's okay Mar, just please tell where you are. I was totally freaked." He hugs her fiercely and she stiffens momentarily, but he doesn't seem to notice. Before she would have thought nothing of a hug from Calvin, he was her best friend after all. But now that Haydn had told her all of that stuff about Calvin, it was different. Did he really feel as Haydn said? Stupid Haydn ruining everything!

He releases her and looks down at her with concern. "Is everything alright Mar? You seem kind of jumpy." She manages to give him what she hopes is a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, just a long day I guess. I'm going to head to bed alright?" It must have worked because he breaks out into a grin.

"Sure Mar, get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow." He flops down on the couch and flips on the T.V. She walks to her room her room and shuts the door before plopping onto her bed; she's asleep when her head hits the pillow.

_She's running as fast as she can, desperate to lose her pursuer, knowing that if she's caught she's dead. Through the darkened streets she runs, holding up her long cumbersome skirts to go faster. She knows that if she attempts to scream she'll be dead before a sound can leave her mouth._

"_There's no escape!" The voice of her pursuer cackles dangerously close. _

_She was supposed to kill creatures like these, not the other way around. She doesn't know how this happened, how she had become separated from the others. If she could only reach her family home just a few blocks away, she would be safe then. _

_She rounds the corner, breathing hard, not thinking she could go another step on the verge of collapse, but so close to safety she cannot give up. She stops short. It's not possible, but there she is. Her long blond hair is billowing in the wind and she grins a smile of sadistic pleasure, fangs glinting in the dim moonlight._

"_I told you, there's no escape." She says softly, her voice high pitched, void of any emotion. Desperately she turns around sprinting in the other direction, but again the girl's already there._

_She was just playing with me like a cat with a mouse. She realizes. And like a cat eventually does to the mouse, the vampire rushes forward and is soon upon her. Dinner was served._

Marisia bolts upright screaming in terror and Calvin zooms into the room. "Marisia what's wrong?" He shouts now by the edge of her bed.

"It was just a nightmare," She says shakily. "A nightmare that's all. I'm sorry that I woke you Calvin." He gives a small smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Hey it's fine Mar, as long as you're all right." He looks at her for conformation and she nods.

"Yes I'm fine, just go back to bed Calvin." She gives him a tiny smile.

"Okay, if you need me, just yell." And with that, he's gone. Marisia slowly sinks back onto the pillows, shaking. That hadn't been a nightmare that had been a memory. It was too vivid, like she was really there, not distant and unrealistic like a dream. She had just seen one of her many deaths.

She lies awake, unable to sleep, until she can no longer hold her eyelids open and she falls into a fitful slumber.

Monday, she is most definitely not ready to go back to school, even though she has already missed so much. As she lies miserably in the sheets, there's a soft knock on the door.

"What? " She mumbles voice thick with sleep. The door opens a crack, and Calvin pops his head in grinning.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty. I'm off to school and I totally forgot to give you this," He drops onto her desk a massive pile of books and papers. "Make up work," He says gleefully. "Enjoy."

"You suck," She groans. "Get out!" She chucks a pillow at him, which he dodges easily, and chuckling, he shuts the door.

She manages to fall back asleep and wakes up again at ten. She stumbles zombie like to the bathroom and ducks into shower. The hot water clears her mind and inevitably, she thinks back on her nightmare/memory of last night.

Maybe it contained a clue that could help them find her killer. She would have to call Haydn, she supposed. The thought cheers and annoys her. She's annoyed at herself because just the thought of calling Haydn improves her mood.

She would give anything to have him out of her life, but for now it appears as if she's stuck with him. She switches off the water; quickly towel dries and then combs her hair before throwing on jeans and a T-shirt. At least this gave her an excuse to avoid homework she supposed.

With a sigh she pulls out her cell and dials the number Haydn left for her. "Hello?" He answers warily after the third ring. "Who is this?" She sighs again.

"Haydn, it's just me." She says exasperatedly.

"Oh," He sounds surprised. "What do you want?"

"Well I had a nightmare last night, and it turned out to be a memory," She pauses. "Of my death."

"What, did you see at all who it was?" He asks eagerly.

"Yes I did, do you want me to describe her?"

"Yes, yes, hold on. Let me grab something to write with," A moment later he's back, breathing hard into the phone. "Okay, what did they look like, be as detailed as possible."

"Well okay," She thinks back a moment. "She was super short, only about five feet, with really long pale blond hair, and it was kind of curly," She pauses. "I guess her clothes don't matter, since this appeared to have happened like a hundred years ago. I think her eyes were blue, and her voice was really high pitched. Oh and also she seemed completely nuts." There's silence on the other end.

"Haydn? You still there? "

"Yes," he says somewhat shakily. "I'm here. Are you absolutely positive that's what they looked like?" He continues urgently.

"Yeah I'm sure. Haydn what's wrong? Do you think you know who it is?"

"No, no it's not possible, something must be wrong," He appears to be talking to himself. "It can't possibly be Annabell."

"Annabelle, who's Annabelle?" She demands sharply. Haydn seems to realize he slipped up.

"Oh no one you need to worry about. It can't be her. Annabelle has been dead for over a hundred years." He quickly tries to reassure her. Marisia doesn't fall for it.

"But who was she?" Haydn sighs.

"She's just someone I used to know, don't worry about it."

"Yeah, uh-huh fine whatever don't tell me. See you later." And with that she hangs up. Marisia sits down, arms folded.

Something was definitely up. Did Haydn think she was a complete idiot? No she was going to get to the bottom of this, whether Haydn liked it or not.


	14. Chapter 13

**Please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

She had been sitting outside of Haydn's hotel for over an hour, waiting for him to come out so she could follow him in her car, wearing regular jeans and a T-shirt to blend in. It had been almost impossible to sneak past Calvin and it would be even harder to get back in. Maybe she should just go home, come back tomorrow. She yawns loudly. Yeah that sounded like a good plan. She turns the key to start the car, when Haydn suddenly strolls out of the hotel and heads to his car.

_Finally_. She waits for him to get ahead a bit before following him at a distance, making sure to stay as far behind as possible without losing sight of him. He begins to drive away from the center of town, towards the outskirts. She starts to see decrepit, sad looking buildings and wonders where the hell he could be going.

He pulls into an abandoned lot, and cautiously steps out the car, looking around him several times before walking rapidly down the street. Marisia, waiting two blocks back, goes down another block and leaves her car in an alley. She can barely see him ahead and crosses the street before running to catch up, again staying at least half a block behind and sticking to the shadows.

He continues to look around him every few minutes, and every time he looks her way, she manages to duck behind something just in time. But suddenly, after a close call, he seems to disappear. _What the__ She has time to think before she is suddenly shoved roughly against a nearby building. She struggles to yank the stake out of her pocket, equally effective on vampire or a mugger, when her attacker speaks.

"Why are you following me Marisia?" She hears Haydn ask exasperated.

"Why are you lying to me? " She counters. He lets her go and she whirls around, breathing heavily. His green eyes are hard.

"Because I think that it's best."

"You think its _best_?" She sputters outraged. "Who are _you _to decide what's best for _me_?" He sighs in irritation.

"You're absolutely right Marisia, why in the world would I think I could decide anything without it pissing you off?"

"God Haydn, really? We're not even dating; we're forced to be soul mates. I never thought that entitled you to decide anything for me."

"I suppose it doesn't, but that doesn't mean you can make me tell you things that are none of your business." His voice is cold as ice.

"Whatever Haydn, your right, fine, I'm going home." She turns around and begins to walk back to her car.

"Wait." She slowly spins around.

"What?"

"I suppose you can come with me." He sounds reluctant.

"And where would this be?"

"I was trying to get information. It's a-kind of a place for people like me to get together, hang out." Marisia feels her eyes widen.

"You know where a club for Others is?" She asks eagerly. The clubs for Others were almost impossible to find, unless you were one, due to a ton of powerful spells. Haydn looks surprised.

"You've actually heard of them?"

"Why wouldn't I have?"

"Well, it's just they're usually so secretive." She shrugs.

"The School just seems to know everything. I even found one once, they're spells were down briefly, it was chaos and we completely wiped them-"She stops at Haydn's disapproving expression. "Never mind," He continues walking and she hurries to catch up.

"So where is the mysterious vamp club at?" He glances back at her, clearly amused.

"You should be able to see it by now." She looks around, but all she sees are the same broken down buildings they've been seeing for blocks now.

"I can't see anything but these old rickety seemingly endless buildings." She huffs annoyed at his smug tone.

"Well we're here." He stops abruptly and she stumbles into him, falling backwards. He of course catches her effortlessly.

"Careful," He breaths, staring down at her with his dazzlingly green eyes. She squirms out of his arms and takes several steps backward. For a moment, he appears confused but his face soon resumes its usual smirk. "Careful klutz. Aren't vampire hunters supposed to be graceful or something?"

"We are in fact, generally amazing at everything. But we can't help it if there's a jerk like you around." She says matter-oh-factly, trying to desperately hide how infuriating she thinks he is. How in the world did he keep doing this?

"I'm sure," He says chuckling softly, apparently seeing right through her façade. "Now please can you be quiet for five minutes? If anyone in there finds out you're a vampire hunter, neither of us will be leaving alive." His voice is flat, having gone through another rapid mood change.

"I think I can manage," She replies dryly. "But how in the world is this the right place?" All she can see is a building just as decrepit as the others with broken windows and graffiti to match.

"This is it all right; you're just too human to see it." He turns around and knocks on its rusted metal door. The door opens a crack after a moment and a wary hoarse voice croaks,

"Who is it?"

"It's me." And with that the door opens, it's pitch black inside. Oh she was so not going in there; it had trap written all over it. She begins to back up and runs into Haydn. He grabs her arms in his iron grip.

"Hey, it's okay," He says quietly leaning down. "What's a couple of vampires against the great Marisia?" He gently nudges her forward and soon she is shut in the black with an ominous clang. She doesn't have enough weapons and has no clue what she's getting into. Where the hell had the other guy gone? If he jumped out at her he was so dead, and she was so gone. And so she is pushed along, dragging her feet, down a dim corridor where all she can see is the peeling moldy wall paper of some horrendous floral pattern and occasionally another doorway.

Suddenly there's a gaping hole in front of her and she resists the urge to scream. She wrenches herself from his arms and calmly begins to walk down. She would _not _walk in there looking terrified.

"Relax."

"I'm perfectly relaxed." She replies stiffly, which she realizes too late emphasizes how freaked she is. The last time she was at one of these clubs, she had had the backup of six others vampire hunters and she'd been thirteen. There'd been at least twenty of them then, and later she'd heard it was relatively small. It had given her nightmares for weeks. This one looked at least twice as big, and it was just her and Haydn. G_reat_. She thinks in dismay as they come to the end of the stairs and head towards a door. What had she gotten herself into?

The door opens into a bright room with pop music blaring, it looks completely normal from a distance it looks like just a bunch of regular people having fun, hanging out with their friends. For a second. They all freeze when the door opens and as they turn towards the door they look anything but. She sees eyes glow and fangs flash and struggles to resist the urge to whip out her stake.

It's just a second before they turn back to their friends and whatever the heck they're doing, but the second's enough for Marisia to want to bolt out of the room and come back with ten others. Haydn grabs her arm and steers her in.

Marisia glues herself to his side, and refuses to look in any of their faces, knowing if she sees a monster beneath the mask she'll go all vampire hunter on them. He drags her over to a man sitting down on a stool, drinking something that actually appears to just be plain old coke.

He forces her to sit beside him and as they do the man gives them a cool glance. She forces herself not to gasp. He's absolutely terrifying. He doesn't appear to be a vampire or werewolf or anything but he just seems so _cold_. He appears to only be a little older than her with hair that is ice white and hangs jagged over his glacier blue eyes like broken ice and his skin is as white as snow.

"What do you want?" Demands the terrifyingly cold man. He completely ignores her.

"Glad to see you too Eric." Haydn replies cheerily. Eric sighs.

"You must want something Haydn. Or did you seriously come all this way just to ruin my night?"

"Good idea, I might just do that some time. But really I do need to ask you something." Haydn continues suddenly all business.

"And what would that be?" Eric turns around to face him fully and crosses his arms, clearly fed up with this.

"Have you heard anything recently about a plot for something?"

"Why?"

"Just wondering. Anything at all about I don't know, murder?" He raises an eyebrow cracking his statue like exterior.

"Murder? Why in the world would I know anything about something like that?" Haydn shrugs.

"I don't know, you're pretty high up there aren't you? The king of something or other, so shouldn't you know things like that?" A storm erupts in his unnerving blue eyes.

"That is exactly why I'm never told anything. Everyone assumes since I'm so "up there" that I'll report them or do something myself. Most don't bother to talk to me." His artic voice is surprisingly bitter and Marisia strangely feels bad for him. Somehow he seems to sense it and turns his shocking gaze on her.

"And who are _you_?" He questions sounding genuinely curious. She frantically looks at Haydn whose face clearly says," Don't say anything." But when did she ever listen to him?

"Marisia." She answers; glad her voice doesn't give anything away.

"Marisia, that's an odd name."

"Yes it is." He gives a small smile.

"Well, _Marisia_ I think we should be going," Haydn says voice tense as he yanks her arm impatiently. "Thanks for being so _helpful_, but we really need to leave."

"So soon?" Eric asks dryly.

"Yes unfortunately for you we have places to be." _Could he seriously be jealous_? She thinks in disbelief as she's pulled roughly away.

"Haydn, what the hell was that?"

"What was what?" He stops, scanning the room.

"You know what. And who was he?"

"You heard his name didn't you?" He yanks her in another direction.

"No I mean _what_ was he?"

"Oh I thought the _School_ you're so fond of knew everything."

"No one can know everything Haydn, what was he?" He pulls her off into a corner, away from the pulsing lights and noise.

"I suppose you could say he's a bit of everything." His eyes dart constantly around the room.

"What do you mean a bit of everything?"

"Well, and I know how ridiculous this sounds, but I suppose you could say he's literally the king of winter."

"The king of what?!" He sighs and focuses back on her.

"I said I know how it sounds but its true, there's one for all four seasons. They're siblings, control the seasons, with the best qualities from all of the Other's."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know some kind of magic and—great." He says frowning looking away into the crowd.

"What?" She demands trying to peer around him.

"Nothing, nothing," Haydn attempts to assure her hastily. "I just think we should be going." How stupid did he think she was?

"I'm not an idiot Haydn, what's wrong?"

"Just someone I really don't want to talk to right now, come on." He begins to pull her away, through the dance floor which earns them plenty of glares as they run into people.

"Haydn let go!" She cries outraged, digging her feet in and attempting to wrench herself free.

"Sorry, can't." He replies insincerely, and seeing that she refuses to budge, scoops her up in his arms and dashes for the door.

"Let me down Haydn!" Marisia struggles in his arms and manages to hit him more than once, but he doesn't even wince. Finally in a stroke of genius, she remembers her stake and manages to rip it out from her pocket and jab it into his arm. Not enough to seriously hurt him, but enough that she's dumped to the floor.

"God, Marisia, what the hell is wrong with you?" He exclaims furiously, scowling down at his wounded arm.

"What's wrong with me?" She shouts back, getting shakily to her feet. "You're kidding right?" A small crowd of curious and furious looking people had begun to gather around them, she ignores it and focused on the infuriating vampire, who is also unfortunately her soul mate, standing in front of her.

"Yes you! Must you always make everything so difficult?"

"Sorry I just don't enjoy be pulled and carried around by a flipping vampire without an explanation!" Haydn suddenly appears to notice the growing crowd.

"Marisia," His voice is uneasy and he reaches for her again. "I promise I'll tell you but please we really need to _go_."

"I'll go, just not with you." And with that she pushes through the crowd to the door. Someone gets there before her.

"Move." She says annoyed, to the vampire lounging against the door.

"Why should I?" He replies, voice lazy.

"Because if you don't, I'll put this through your heart." She says pleasantly with a sweet smile while pressing her stake against him. His eyes widen marginally, but his face soon resumes its careless expression.

"I've never known you to be able to do that." He says with a sly grin. Her eyes narrow.

"I've never seen you before in my life. What do you want?" He chuckles softly.

"I never said in this life. What is it you are called now, Marisia?" She presses the tip harder.

"How do you know my name?" She demands, managing not to let her worry show. He shrugs.

"I have people looking for you every time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He looks at her quizzically.

"You honestly don't remember me?" He sounds surprised. Marisia examines him more closely. He was tall, but not extremely tall, with surprisingly tan skin for a vampire, along with tousled golden curly hair and startling blue-green eyes that remind her of the ocean, his smile is more sarcastic than Haydn's ,and that was saying something, she also has no clue who he is.

"Sorry no, but you might want to tell me before I kill you."

"Whoa calm down," He puts his hands up. "Chill. I'm Evan." The crowd had begun to migrate around them. Haydn suddenly bursts through.

"Marisia you can't just run off like—"He freezes staring behind her at Evan, apparently this is why they were leaving so quickly.

"Haydn." Evan says grinning from ear. Haydn glares back at him.

"Evan what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I was just talking to Marisia here, and she can't seem to remember me. Funny isn't it?"

"Maybe you just don't leave much of an impression on people. And _we _were just leaving." He reaches out to grab her arm but she jumps out of reach.

"No, first tell me what's going on."

"I will I promise, but first we really need to go." She realizes he's right. The previously curious if somewhat annoyed crowd around them now is turning hostile.

"Fine, but you _will _tell me," She turns back to Evan who is still lounging against the door. "Move." He shrugs and moves to the side. She wrenches the door open and marches outside, Haydn close behind.

"Marisia, wait," She continues her angry walk down the deserted street. "Please, just hold on a sec." He catches her by the shoulder and she whirls around.

"Who was he Haydn? And why were you so desperate for me not to see him?"

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you I was coming here. You overreact to everything." She stares at him incredulously.

"_Overreact_? I overreact? Seriously? Says the guy who practically tried to drag me away just so I wouldn't see Evan?"

"Yes overreact. You think I'm not telling you something, so you stalk me. You don't trust me when I say we need to leave, so you stab me and run away causing a scene and in case you didn't notice, we were about two seconds away from getting attacked in there."

"You don't have to hide anything from me Haydn! I'm not little kid, I can handle it. "

"I don't doubt that," He says wryly." But I really just don't want to make things any more complicated for you. You have enough to deal with as it is."

"Like my upcoming expiration date?" He winces. "I've dealt with this kind of crap all of my life Haydn, please I can take it." He sighs in defeat, she had won as usual.

"Fine, what exactly is it you would like to know?"

"First of all, who the hell is Annabelle? " He seems to contemplate his answer a moment.

"Well, I thought at first when you told me your dream that it was her, but that's not possible. She died over a hundred years ago in a fire set by vampire hunters."

"Oh, but _who _was she?"

"She was the one who made me a vampire," He waits for a response, but she's speechless. "She was insane. I only stayed with her so she wouldn't just go around killing people whenever she liked. I'm glad she's dead." It was the first time he had ever talked about his past to her and she has no clue what to say. How did you respond to that?

"Oh," She says again lamely. "Did you ever think she could have faked it?" Haydn frowns shaking his head.

"I did, but I don't think even Annabelle is that devious. We'll just have to keep looking. But come on, we should probably keep moving; it isn't safe for us to just stand around here." He resumes walking and she hurries to catch up.

"Who is Evan Haydn? And why were you so desperate to keep him from me?" She realizes he had totally been avoiding the subject.

"He's just some jerk I really didn't want to deal with." Marisia knows he's lying, if he was just "some jerk" Haydn would be sure to tell him that. She stops in front of him, arms crossed.

"Yeah right Haydn. How gullible do you think I am?"

"I was hoping very."

"Well you were wrong."

"I know I'm as surprised as you, it doesn't happen well ever."

"Haydn, just stop it! He said he knew me from another life. He seemed surprised I didn't recognize him. Is there something you'd like to tell me Haydn? Have you been messing with my memory?"

"Well yes, actually I have."

"Haydn I can't believe you'd do that to me! How dare you do that!"

"I really didn't think you'd appreciate seeing yourself kissing your best friend or that jerk in there." His voice is cold; she can't tell anything from his expression.

"What, both of them?! All three of you?!" His face goes dark, eyes hard.

"Yes all three of us." Something dawns on her.

"You're jealous! "She exclaims laughing hysterically.

"Of them? Hardly." He scoffs, but it doesn't fool her.

"Yes that's exactly what you are jealous!"

"No, I'm not!" He replies adamant.

"Okay fine, be in denial. But give me my memories back!"

"Not right here. Remember how it was last time? No, come back to my hotel and I'll give them back there." She eyes him suspiciously, but his wide green eyes and face are the epitome of innocence.

"Fine, but don't pull anything." He walks her to her car and then heads back to his in total silence. She follows him back to his hotel, mind racing. Did she really want these memories back? It would be completely awkward and confusing to see herself kissing Calvin, he was her best friend. And Evan was a total stranger, well at the moment. But they were her memories, no matter how disturbing, they were hers. She just hopes she can deal with them.

They pull in and she follows Haydn into the lobby and up the elevator to his room they remain in silence. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" He asks quietly as they enter the room.

"Yes," She says making her voice firm. "Yes I'm sure. Just get it over with." He raises an eyebrow, looking at her quizzically.

"If you want me to "get it over with" you really aren't sure at all." He was right, she was terrified, she didn't want these memories. But they were hers nonetheless and no matter if she liked them or not, she would have to deal with them.

"Yes I'm sure. Please just finish this." She sits down on the edge of a bed and he sits down beside her.

"Hey, you don't have to do this," He says, voice surprisingly gentle. "I didn't keep this stuff away from you because I was jealous, which yeah I kind of am, but I really think this will upset you. " She shrugs.

"Whatever, I'm generally quick at getting over things."

"Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." He stares into her eyes a moment and once again a tidal wave of memories floods her head. Her and Calvin, best friends, nothing odd. But oh God, her and Calvin _dating_, _kissing_. That was simply too much, she had at some times, cared about him as a boyfriend rather than her best friend, before Haydn came along of course. Then she left him all alone for a stranger.

Her head feels like it is about to burst and she feels herself fall forward till Haydn catches her. Oh, poor Calvin, now that she was looking back at it, she could see how much it had hurt him to see her with Haydn, she hadn't noticed a thing before.

And then images of Evan flash by. Surprisingly, he terrified her, absolutely positively terrified her, yet she cared about him too oddly enough. How in the world could she care for three boys so differently? What the hell was wrong with her? It was overwhelming. Apparently she had seen all she needed to because the memories wash back into the depths of her mind.

"Are you alright?" Haydn asks eyeing her warily. She realizes she's still in his arms and bolts upright, almost tipping over again. She had a massive headache.

"I-I don't know, it was all so confusing," She replies dazed. "I really hate to admit this but, I think you might have been right about keeping them from me."

"I can take them back."

"No, no I need to deal with it; I can't run away from my problems. I-I'll be fine really Haydn." She tries to smile at him reassuringly, but he doesn't buy it.

"I really don't think you'll be close to _fine_ any time soon. But you need to be. You have to be at your best right now. You either need to get ahold of yourself really quick or I'll take them back for now."

"There's ninety-five percent chance I can handle this."

"And the other five?"

"And a five percent chance that I'll completely lose it."

"Seriously Marisia, do you really think I'll let you keep those memories if you're seconds away from completely freaking out?"

"Yes, I do. Because if you don't, I'm so killing you."

"You can't kill me if you don't remember what you want to kill me for." He points out.

"I'll just figure it out again."

"Probably, but I really don't think you need to deal with this right now."

"Yeah because with my life there's going to be a better time."

"A better time than this, definitely. I promise I'll give them back, you can even call Calvin and tell him I'm taking them, he'll make sure you get them back."

"You can just take that away from him. Hey, how come Calvin doesn't remember any of his past lives, did you take those from him too?" Haydn swears under his breath.

"You're just too smart for your own good Marisia." His hand darts out, holding her chin firmly he forces her to look at him.

"Stop it!" She forces herself not to look into his eyes. _It's fine Marisia, just look at me and it will all be fine_. A soft soothing voice tells her. Yes it would be fine. She turns back and stares into his bright green eyes and she is soon lost in them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Please review! :) Remember, I need at least 3 to post again!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Marisia lurches awake, not knowing where she is. What had happened? She struggles to remember, but the whole night is a blur. Something about Haydn. Yes, she had followed Haydn, gone to that club, met that creepy guy Eric, and that jerky guy Evan, and then . . . nothing. She can't remember anything except that they fought and she had walked back to her car.

She must have just driven straight home and fallen asleep. Yes that was the only thing that made sense. Then why did she not believe it? It felt like she was missing something, something important, but what?

It's late, she's exhausted, and she's not making any sense to herself. She just needs to go to bed. Marisia attempts to go back to sleep, but the thought keeps nagging at her that something's wrong. _I'll just go call Haydn, he's a vampire, he shouldn't be sleeping. _

She picks up her cell and dials his number, after several rings he picks up with an irritated, "What?"

"I-I" She has no clue how to say what she wants to without sounding nuts. "Did something happen tonight Haydn?" He sighs.

"Other than you completely freaking out after stalking me, no. Why?" He asks voice impatient.

"I just woke up, and can't remember things; at least it seems like that to me. Was there anything odd?"

"No, no nothing you're just over reacting as usual. And in case you didn't know, I'm a very busy person who does not have time to talk to you twenty-four-seven. "The line goes dead.

She frowns down at her phone. Haydn wasn't telling her something _again_. Something had happened last night and Haydn knew what. But whatever it was could wait till morning.

She wakes up to the doorbell ringing. _Please just go away_. She prays silently, still exhausted. She waits for them to leave but it rings again. Why couldn't Calvin get it? She looks at the clock, ten. Seriously she had slept that long? It rings a third time and she forces herself out of the warm cocoon of blankets.

She yanks a brush through her hair a few times and opens the door. It was Evan, the jerk from last night. "What do you want?" She snaps, surprised and annoyed. He smiles lazily down at her.

"Nice to see too Marisia, may I come in?"

"Why are you here, and why would I let you in?"

"I thought you'd like answers. Haydn didn't tell you anything right?"

"No, he didn't. And no I don't want anything from _you_."

"Really, you're not curious at all? " He raises an eyebrow skeptically, which makes her even more irritated, she could never figure out how to do that.

"My life is none of your business." He shakes his head and his smile widens.

"That's where you're wrong; if you could remember me you'd feel differently."

"I doubt that." She begins to slam the door in his face but he puts his foot in the door, she stares down at it in disbelief.

"You know I was serious about stabbing you last night, and I'd still do it now."

"Oh I believe you. But if you remembered me, you wouldn't ever think about it." He sounds completely sure of himself. What was Haydn hiding from her? Hey, if she got killed it'd be his fault right? Knowing she'll regret it later, she lets him push the door open.

"So make me remember." She replies hands on hips. He takes this as an invitation and walks right in. He stretches himself out on the couch and she sits across from him.

"Did you ask Haydn about me?" She thinks back and frowns, she can't seem to remember.

"I-I don't know," She says furious at herself for faltering in front of him. "I woke up and it seemed like I was missing pieces of my memory."

"Hmmm, it seems like Haydn's up to his tricks again."

"What's that supposed to mean? "She demands.

"He's been messing with your mind, taking memories, events, anything he doesn't want you to remember away from you, again." She stares at him stunned.

"What? Seriously, how could you know, and _again_?"

"He and I happen to have the same talents. And I can tell right now he's got a lock around your mind, a very impressive one too. He does this sometimes, he hates conflict and this is his way of avoiding it."

"I thought he said this thing was like one in a billion."

"Well I just so happen to be in that point one percent." He says with a grin.

"Can you take it off? This lock thing?"

"Maybe," Evan says frowning slightly. "It's going to be very difficult to remove. It might even hurt you, unless he's the one to take it off, and we both know that will never happen. Perhaps you should just leave it on."

"No!" She says indignantly. "It's my mind, my memories he has no right to mess with them!" She takes a deep breath, calming herself down. "Why would he do this?"

"Oh the usual reason I suspect. Jealousy."

"Haydn jealous? Seriously, of my best friend and _you." _She scoffs. Evan scowls his expression dark.

"Yes of me. And I'm surprised what's- his- name doesn't remember, Haydn must have messed with him too."

"Ugh, I can't stand that jerk!" Evan looks at her oddly.

"Then why are you dating him?"

"We're not dating-dating, apparently we're soul mates." She rolls her eyes.

"You don't sound very convinced." He says once again arching a brow.

"It's just a lot dropped on me at once. And it's really none of your business." She wonders why the heck she's telling him all this. He puts his hands up.

"Okay, okay chill, sorry."

"Now, how do you pick this lock in my head?"

"Well, like I said it's a very complicated one, and he practically imbedded it into your brain."

"Meaning?" She prods.

"Meaning," Evan says sighing. "That it's going to hurt like crazy and you're not going to like how I have to take it off."

"How?" She asks with growing trepidation.

"Well, minds are best connected if I-well if I'm biting you."

"Whoa, that's so not going to happen!" Marisia exclaims jumping up. He shrugs.

"Easiest way, actually only way, even if it was Haydn taking it off most likely. And I bet that's exactly why he put it on like this."

"There's got to be another way! That jerk!" Evan appears to be repressing a laugh.

"Sorry, no. I knew you'd act like this, but really if you want your memories back, it's the only way."

"I'll figure something else out, last time a vamp bit me he went completely nuts and tried to make me a vampire!"

"Haydn tried to turn you?" Aaron asks, sounding surprised. "It really must be the last time."

"The last time for what?" She snaps.

"Nothing, never mind." He says hastily. Marisia eyes him warily but decides to ignore the comment for now.

"How do I know you won't try the same thing?"

"You don't. You'll just have to take my word for it that I won't." He looks at her suddenly serious. She stares into his startling blue-green eyes, scrutinizing, but he appears completely truthful. Which doesn't say much; vampires were generally experts at lying.

"I can't do that Evan, even if I supposedly do know you, I can't remember it. Everything you're saying could be a lie. You could even be the person trying to kill me for all I know."

"Someone's still trying to kill you?" Evan asks, frowning.

"Yes, that's why Haydn's so freaked."

"Can't you see who it is?"

"No, that's the problem. I thought I had dreamt a memory of it a few nights ago, and I told Haydn. He seemed to know who it was, but then he pretended like it was nothing, said it wasn't possible, that she was dead, but I didn't believe him. That's why I was with him there last night, I followed him."

"You followed him." He says with a small smile.

"Yes, I did. I don't like being lied to."

"Who did he say it was?"

"He said her name was Annabelle."

"Annabelle?" All traces of amusement wipe off his face, leaving it hard and expressionless.

"Yes, why? He said she's been dead for like a hundred years."

"I wouldn't put it past her to fake that. You can't remember who keeps killing you, whatsoever?"

"No, Haydn wouldn't make me forget that would he?"

"No, it must be whoever's doing this, it's happened every time."

"So I have _another_ lock in my head? Can you get this one off too?"

"That's the thing, I can't see one. It must be really deep in there. Taking it off would probably kill you, unless whoever put it in there removes it."

"No chance at all?"

"Like I said it would kill you. The other one would really hurt you to take it off, but I could if you'd just trust me."

"I just don't know if I could trust you to do that."

"You can, I promise. I'm not suicidal enough to make you mad." She wanted to trust him, wanted her memories back. But was it really worth the risk? He could do anything he wanted. But he seemed sincere. Which meant nothing. God, why did Haydn have to get her into such messes all the time?

"Fine," She responds taking a deep breath. "Fine, just get it over with." Her answer seems to surprise him.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," She snaps. "How long will this take?"

"No more than five minutes."

"The lock can't be that difficult, if it only takes five minutes."

"Usually it takes seconds, no more than a minute."

"Uh huh okay." She was beginning to freak, five minutes, she was seriously letting a vampire bite her for five minutes. Was she completely crazy?

"You have to come over here." He says with a small smile sitting up.

"Okay." She refuses to let her voice shake. If anything happened to her, it would be Haydn's fault. She walks over to the couch and perches on the edge.

"Ready?" He asks softly. "This will hurt, probably a lot, but I'll try to finish as quickly as possible."

"Just get it over with." She closes her eyes and feels him shift on the couch; his hot breath is on her neck. Then without another word, he bites down, hard, much harder than Haydn. She feels it as he tries to enter her mind, but the wall Haydn had her put up holds strong. His mouth leaves her throat.

"You have to let me in Marisia," He says breathlessly. "If you don't, I can't fix it."

"Fine," She pictures the wall encasing her mind and then makes it crumble to a pile of rubble, brick by brick. "Done." Evan leans back down and he fills her mind. She feels him straining hard against something and then her head is full of excruciating pain, it feels like it's it exploding into a million tiny pieces.

_Stop it! Please! _She begs him gasping mentally.

_Shhh, its okay. I'll be done soon. _

_No, please. I don't need to remember. Just stop!_

_I can't, you'll be fine. _He won't speak anymore. It feels like her head is being ripped apart agonizingly slow, then it stops. Well not stops, but lessens as her memories are pulled free from their confinement. She could remember last night, confronting Haydn, going back to his hotel, getting her memories back, and then him taking them away before driving her home and putting her in her room.

Evan pulls back after sealing the wound. Her head is still pounding, plus now she's light headed and realizes he has been supporting her. She scootches away from him and almost topples over, but manages to prop herself up on the couch.

"How do you feel?" He asks eyeing her warily.

"I really don't know. I have the worst headache imaginable, and I'm so going to kill Haydn."

"So you remember it all?"

"Yes, Haydn gave them back to me last night, but he didn't like how I reacted, plus I figured something out."

"And that would be?"

"He took Calvin's entire memory of his past lives, everything. Can you give him his back too?"

"I don't know that might be really hard. Calvin would never let me bite him would he?"

"No, way. I don't think it would work that way with him either."

"Why not?"

"He's half vampire." This seems to really take him by surprise.

"Really? That's never happened before. I couldn't take it off him then. Only Haydn could remove it."

"That's freaking great."

"So you remember me then?"

"Yes, I do." She says hoping he'll leave it at that. Unfortunately not.

"You're not scared of me?"

"Actually I really want to take out my stake, but you just helped me out so I won't for now." He laughs.

"Thanks, I think."

"You're welcome, and thanks."

"You're welcome too; I guess I'll be leaving then."

"Yeah, umm bye."

"Bye." He says with a wink before disappearing through the door. She stumbles back to her room and yanks out her cell.

"What now?" Haydn asks crossly as he answers the phone.

"You're so dead."

"Why?"

"You know why! You messed with my mind again." He doesn't even deny it.

"How did you figure it out?"

"Evan." Haydn swears loudly.

"You let him in your house, you let him _bite _you?" His voice is shaking with fury.

"Yes I did, I knew something was wrong and I knew you would never tell me. What else was I supposed to do?" She shouts right back.

"Not that! Do you know how dangerous he is?"

"Not any more than you!"

"I'm nothing compared to him! He could have killed you!"

"I wouldn't have had to if you had just told me the truth to begin with!"

"I couldn't!"

"Yes you could, you were just jealous like I said last night. You took Calvin's too!"

"I was trying to protect you!"

"Yeah right from what? You were jealous plain and simple, and you refuse to admit it."

"I thought it would be too much for you, it has been in the past."

"And in the past you've also messed with my mind." Haydn swears again.

"Evan!"

"Yes, Evan, at least he's truthful. Don't you dare do that again; in fact don't you dare talk to me again. Give Calvin back his memories and then never see or talk to me again."

"Marisia." His voice is desperate, pleading.

"No, I'm through with you. Come over at four to fix this and then stay out of my life." She hangs up and then throws her phone at the wall, where it shatters into several pieces. Great now she needed a new phone.

She flops back down on her bed. Why did her life suck so much? Why couldn't she be a normal girl who went shopping with her friends and worried about the upcoming math test? No she had been raised as a vampire hunter, her best friend was a half vampire and she'd been reincarnated and stuck with a jerk for a soul mate. Why her? Why could someone else have this sucky life? She drifts into a fitful sleep and wakes to the sound of the door slamming.

"Marisia? "Calvin calls.

"What?" She answers groggily. He appears in her doorway, grinning.

"And how was your day sleeping beauty?"

"Horrible." She responds with a groan rolling over.

"What happened?" He asks, serious.

"Too tired to explain. Haydn will be here in half an hour."

"Why?"

"You'll find out."

"No tell me now."

"He's going to fix your head."

"Fix my head?" Calvin says with a confused look.

"Yes, your head. He took your memories."

"Why?"

"Jealous, even though he won't admit it."

"Did he mess with your mind too?"

"Yeah, partially why I'm so tired."

"Did he fix it?"

"Not exactly."

"He didn't?"

"Umm no."

"Who then?" He asks voice hard.

"This guy Evan."

"Evan? Who is he?" Oh crap. He didn't know she'd left last night; this wasn't going to go well.

"I kind of met him last night at a place I followed Haydn to."

"And you didn't tell me why?" His voice is cold, but she can tell he's about to explode, there's a fire in his normally calm blue eyes.

"I knew how you'd react. I'm fine Calvin." She insists beginning to be annoyed.

"Uh-huh okay. Why don't you get up then?"

"Because I'm freaking tired!"

"You've been asleep all day! If you want to me to believe you, come here now." His voice is furious, expression stormy.

"Fine." Marisia says indignantly, getting up. She stumbles, still a little dizzy and he frowns.

"You really don't seem alright to me."

"I don't know, maybe I'm getting sick or something."

"You've never been sick a day in your life," He scoffs. "I think it's this." He yanks down the collar of her sweatshirt revealing the barely visible twin pink dots on the side of her neck.

"That's nothing Calvin! He barely did a thing!" She shouts back, outraged ripping her shirt from his grip.

"Did he say that was how to get your memories back?" His voice is suddenly deathly quiet.

"Yes! And it worked to! It didn't hurt me at all, and Haydn's coming to fix yours and then I'm done with all this crap."

"I don't think you can just ignore this, leave it all. Someone's coming to kill you in less than three weeks and even though I can't believe I'm saying this, we need him."

"Nope I'm forgetting all of it. Maybe if I don't see Haydn again they'll forget about me."

"You honestly believe that?"

"Yes I do, now get out!" She shoves him out and pushes the door shut behind his surprised face. She slumps to the ground against the door, fighting off tears. Why was her life so messed up? She hears the faint ring of the doorbell. Great, Haydn was here.

Their muffled voices travel closer until she can hear them right outside her door. "Marisia," Haydn says voice soft. "Please come out."

"No. Just fix Calvin and get out of my life." She makes her voice hard and cold. There's a pause and she can almost picture him hesitating.

"Okay, if that's what you really want. But I wish you'd let me explain, you don't understand." God, he was treating her like a child.

"Yes, that's what I really want, and I already know why you did it. Contrary to your belief I'm not an idiot." He sighs.

"I don't think you're an idiot Marisia, you're only acting like one." Oh he was so going to get it. She jumps up and rips the door open into Haydn's sardonically grinning face.

"I knew that would work, you can't bear to ignore someone treating you like that."

"Where's Calvin?"

"Living room. He agreed to let me talk to you before I fix him."

"He did? Well then you're both dead." She knows Calvin can hear her.

"You know if you keep saying that, the threat loses meaning."

"Not if I go through with it." She pulls her always ready stake out and places it over his heart. He shakes his head, not even looking at it.

"We've been here before Marisia, and I don't think it will end any differently."

"I stabbed you last night, remember?"

"Well, yes you did, you didn't kill me though."

"A mistake I won't make twice."

"Don't you think this is getting rather monotonous? Can we please just talk minute?" She stares up into his green eyes and wishes she hadn't, he had that mind trick and eye contact was the key. She finds herself dropping the stake before robotically shutting the door behind him and sitting on her bed.

"Good." He says smiling as he sits quietly beside her. She sits there unable to move, only succeeding in glaring over at him.

"You wouldn't listen," He says with a shrug. She just glares, and satisfyingly, _he's _the one to look away. "Oh right, you can't talk." He looks back at her and her voice comes free.

"You jerk! Let me go, just fix Calvin and leave. My life preferably. "

"I only want to explain."

"You're jealous, plain and simple. There's nothing to explain."

"No, you don't remember the whole story, and this part even Evan wouldn't let free for you to see."

"What?" The word was meant to be a snap, but came out a whisper.

"Like I said, you haven't handled all of your memories so well before." He seems to want to leave it at that, no chance.

"Didn't take it well how?" He sighs, admitting defeat.

"Twice maybe three times, when you started remembering, you well lost it."

"Lost it?"

"Started ranting about vampires and reincarnation, people thought you were nuts. Locked you up, until you were found and killed."

"What could I remember that would make me do that?"

"I think that was before whoever it was got smart and blocked you from seeing who they were, and your deaths. And you couldn't handle you know me, Evan."

"So it was your fault!"

"I didn't know it would happen! It was only a few times, but I didn't want it to happen again. We don't have time for that."

"Fine I can see why I don't need to see that. But we could have avoided this whole ordeal if you'd have just told me the truth."

"I-I know that. I don't know what I was thinking. Believe me; I can't forgive myself for that."

"From now on, the truth okay? No more lies between either of us; it just messes things up and wastes time." He seems hesitant to reply.

"Alright, the truth."

"You have to promise." He rolls his eyes.

"Fine I promise."

"No show me your hands; I don't want you crossing your fingers."

"Seriously Marisia? What are we twelve?"

"Just do it." He gives an exasperated sigh, but relents and puts his hands in the air.

"There, happy? I promise I will never lie to you okay?"

"Yes, now can you please unfreeze me?" He gazes into her eyes again and suddenly she can move, but all her limbs have fallen completely asleep and she tumbles off the bed. Haydn catches her and she lands gently in his arms. She bolts upright and shoves him away, leaving him looking bewildered.

"Great, now go fix Calvin." She forces herself to stand up, her legs still have that pins and needles feeling.

"I will." His voice is a whisper on the wind, he's already gone. She slumps back on her bed, exhausted. Suddenly a scream emanates from the living room. She rushes in to find Calvin lying on the couch moaning and Haydn looking down at him coolly.

"What did you do?" Marisia cries hurrying to Calvin's side.

"What you asked me to do." Haydn's voice is emotionless.

"I didn't ask you to kill him!" Calvin looks like a corpse, but thankfully she sees his chest slowly rise.

"I didn't, it was too much for him at once."

"And you knew it!" He shrugs.

"Yes I did, you didn't ask what effect it would have on him."

"I shouldn't have had too!" He was doing another swift mood change, and it still terrified her, he was so unpredictable like this.

"Well you didn't. He'll be fine, possibly insane but otherwise perfectly fine."

"You _jerk_!" She stands up and before he can he stop her, she slaps him. Hard, with all her strength. So hard his head whips back and when he faces her again his eyes are blazing and his fangs protrude from his snarling mouth.

"Don't ever do that again." His voice is quiet, but full of menace.

"Like you'd stop me." Oh, she shouldn't have said that.

"Oh I can and I will," Before she has time to react, he pulls her into a lethal embrace and his mouth presses against her neck. "You're mine." He whispers, and then he sinks his teeth into her.

She struggles, before going limp. It works, his hold loosens and she pushes him away. "Get out." She says just as quiet, leaning on the couch for support while holding her hand to her bleeding neck with the other. He looks at her bewildered, like he can't figure out what happened.

"Marisia? "He asks dazed. "I-where, what happened? Your hurt." He reaches a hand out to her but she stumbles back falling in the process.

"Haven't you done enough Haydn?"

"I honestly don't know what happened Marisia. It's like I blacked out. Here let me help you, please." He sounds so confused and hurt that she almost relents, but the monster could return any moment.

"No Haydn, just leave. You've caused enough damage already." He takes a step towards her and she pushes herself up, revealing her neck in the process. He freezes.

"Did I do that?" He whispers.

"Who else? Calvin? Because you've already taken care of him." She gestures towards the couch, where Calvin is sprawled unconscious.

"I-I what did I do?"

"You honestly don't remember?"

"I-no nothing, last thing I remember is getting in my car to come here."

"Well you obviously have been here awhile. Do you know what you did to Calvin?"

"No."

"You or whoever said you gave him his memories back like you were supposed to, but that there were side affects you hadn't bothered to mention to me, such as him going insane."

"That shouldn't happen, unless they were all given at once, but I would never . . ."

"You did, you said so before you know attacked me."

"You really must let me look at that."

"No, you've done enough damage. Just please fix Calvin and leave." She takes a step away from the couch and stumbles; he's by her side to steady her instantly. She shakes him off.

"Get off of me, I'm fine." He examines her worriedly.

"I really don't think you are."

"Well, if I'm not it's all your fault."

"I know, but please, did I bite you long?"

"No, I don't think so, like a minute. I didn't exactly time it."

"That's it? And Evan?"

"I don't know he said it took about five minutes but again I can't be sure. Why is this so important?"

"I just needed to make sure we hadn't taken too much from you, but you'll be fine, probably."

"Probably?"

"Just put a Band-Aid on it and take it easy for a while."

"And Calvin?"

"I don't know we'll have to wait for him to wake up to see how bad he is."

"How bad he is? So he's not going to be all right?"

"I don't think so Marisia. I'll do what I can, but there's going to be some damage." As if on cue Calvin jolts awake gasping. He looks around eyes wild before they lock on Marisia's.

"Anna?" He asks. "What's going on?"

"Calvin, it's me Marisia I'm not Anna. Are you okay?" She questions crouching on the floor beside him on the couch.

"What, who's Marisia, who's Calvin? What's _he _doing here?" He glares over to Haydn, and Haydn glares right back.

"Haydn, fix him!"

"Fine."

"Where are we Courtney? I don't understand."

"Courtney? No Calvin. Haydn!"

"What do you exactly want me to do?"

"Do whatever you need to fix him, but don't take it all away, give his memories back gradually like you said."

"My memories what do you mean Rachel?"

"Nothing, just calm down he'll fix this."

"Look at me you idiot."

"Just look at him, it will be better then."

"I-I don't understand."

"You don't have to understand just do it."

"Do it you'll be fine."

"Alright I trust you." He says warily, but he looks straight into Haydn's eyes and his own soon close and he slumps onto the couch.

"Okay, what the heck?"

"He was remembering too much at once, the lives all mixed together confusing him, I took a lot of it away, so it's more manageable."

"So he'll be okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great now leave." She shoves him towards the door.

"Alright I'm going, and I won't bother you anymore. If you need me you have my number." And with that he's gone. Marisia slaps a Band-Aid on her neck and stumbles to the chair across from Calvin and waits for him to wake up.

She dozes off and wakes up to Calvin shaking her.

"Marisia are you alright?"

"What? Yes I'm fine, but are you?"

"I think so. What just happened exactly?"

"What do you remember?" She asks slowly.

"Haydn was here right? And-and he did something and then I kind of blacked out."

"Yes, but do you _remember _anything?"

"Yes, I think so. It's so strange, it's like I remember all of these things like I was really there but they seem impossible."

"Yeah basically, but it's all true no matter how hard it is to believe."

"This is just too weird."

"I know." They sit there silently for a few moments and Marisia has no clue what to say next.

"Where's Haydn?" He says suddenly.

"Gone for good hopefully."

"He left?" Calvin sounds surprised.

"Yes he left," She snaps. "Sorry, it's just been a stressful day."

"It's alright. So what do we do now?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing, if I leave him alone and he does the same maybe this will all just go away."

"I doubt that, but I don't want to argue with you anymore."

"Neither do I, we'll just see what happens."


	16. Chapter 16

**Super short but longer ones are coming! Please keep reviewing, three is the magic number for a new chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

That night Marisia is awoken by crash followed by Calvin swearing. What the hell? She throws off the covers and tiptoes to the door. She opens it a crack just in time to see Calvin disappearing out the front door.

Where was he off to? She resists the urge to follow him, remembering how well that went last time. Instead she waits, settling onto the couch.

Twelve, twelve thirty, one, two. The hours tick by and still he doesn't appear. She falls asleep for a bit, unable to hold back the exhaustion. When she blearily opens her eyes, she sees a half hour has gone by. Three, four, am. Finally at four thirty the door opens quietly, with Calvin sneaking in.

"Where have you been?" She demands, making him jump.

"Geez Mar you scared me to death."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I just went out to get some air."

"For over four hours?"

"I-I." He stutters helplessly.

"In fact where do you keep going off to? And who do you keep getting these secret calls from?" She had been so absorbed in her own problems, she had failed to put together all the pieces together.

"Is now really the right time to integrate me?"

"Can you think of a better one?"

"Marisia." He pleads

"No Calvin tell me now."

"I'm just meeting with some people."

"People," Marisia says raising her eyebrows. "Really? If it was just "people" you were meeting you wouldn't hide it from me."

"People like me."

"Like you how?" He sighs.

"Half vampires."

"What! Why?"

"I knew you'd act like this! This is exactly why I didn't tell you."

"I'm sorry I'm a little freaked but I honestly can't see why you'd want to hang out with them."

"We're not "hanging out" we talk about things."

"Like?"

"Stuff. I don't know, you wouldn't understand." He says sounding frustrated.

"Maybe I would."

"No, you wouldn't, you can't"

"You never know. You don't tell me anything Calvin."

"You have enough to deal with without adding my problems."

"Calvin you don't have to hide things from me, I want to hear your problem that's what friends are for."

"But when I do this is how you act. You just don't get people."

"I do too!" Marisia protests hurt at his accusation.

"No you don't, you have two things you understand completely vampires and vampire hunting. That's all you're ever focused on, all you ever think about, and you can't figure out anything else. It's not your fault, its how you've been raised its all you've been taught. I don't blame you, I understand, I grew up that way too remember? But you are just so disconnected from the world."

"You're wrong, that can't be all I am." She whispers.

"It seems like it is." He says sitting quietly beside her.

"What do mean?"

"It's what you live for right, killing vampires and finding the ones that killed your parents. You don't know anything else. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I just wanted to you know be with some other people who got me."

"Don't I get you?"

"No you don't. And getting those memories back today showed me how much you used to get me, you know in other lives."

"And why was that?"

"Because-because of this. " He says as he leans forward and unbelievingly kisses her. She leans back surprised but relents and he kisses her before pulling back breathless, his blue eyes wide.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to do that?"

"Calvin what was that?" Marisia asks stiffly.

"I-I honestly don't know. Sorry." He mutters.

"No-no its fine. I'm just surprised."

"Surprised?"

"Well you're my best friend that was well unexpected."

"Unexpected, have you not seen our past lives? We were engaged once you know."

"What! No Haydn must have hid that from me, I haven't seen that memory yet, I had no- engaged?!" She sputters, shocked.

"Yes engaged." He says irritated.

"But Calvin that was like what a hundred years ago wasn't it? It's different now we're not engaged, we're not even dating. Calvin we're just friends I-I don't want to mess that up." His expression darkens.

"You kind of just did." And with that he disappears. Marisia slumps down onto the couch and puts her face into her hands.

God, was there anybody left who she hadn't made hate her? She screwed everything up. Even her best friend was gone now.

So what was there left for her to do now? She couldn't bear to stay here with Calvin and her old roommates hadn't heard a word from her since she left, there was no way she could go back there.

She could just get a hotel room, stay there till this blew over, if it ever did. Yeah, that would have to work. Screw school, what good did trigonometry ever do for anyone? And screw every guy out there they just messed her life up, she didn't need any one but herself.

She jumps up, bursting with energy now and itching to do something with it. Good thing her one hobby is a twenty for seven activity. You know what, she really just needed to go and kill something evil.

* * *

**Yeah...her life is complicated. Who should she pick? Cause I have no freaking clue but I'm leaning towards Haydn. I'm planning on introducing a characters though so no one will end up alone, and also because I really need more characters. Remember, its going to be a trilogy though so there's plenty of time for her to be with each of them!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**Please keep reviewing! Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Marisia hurries down the street having quickly put her gear on, there was only an hour or so left before the vampires vanished for the day. Suddenly she hears laughter, followed by screaming. Hopefully a vampire.

She dashes toward the sounds and sees three men people pursuing a young man who is dressed in a suit like he's already heading to work. She wasn't sure if they were vampires, but evil was evil. She creeps forward and kicks a guy's legs out from beneath him, and he thuds to the ground with an angry oof_. _The man runs off, stumbling and spouting gibberish but otherwise fine.

The attacker turns toward her from where he had fallen on the ground and his fangs flash. A vampire, excellent. She whips out her stake but he leaps up and lunges towards her snarling. She laughs wildly avoiding him easily, he stumbles and it's all she needs to plunge her stake in. He just stares down at the protruding stake like he can't figure out how a stake happened to become buried in his chest before dropping down dead.

His buddies didn't seem too happy about it as they turn toward her baring their own fangs. Bring it leeches. They race forward fingers reaching like claws and then someone else joins the fight. An annoying golden haired someone.

"What are you doing here?" She shouts angrily at Evan. "I have this perfectly under control!"

"Yes because it seemed like you could handle these two alone being twice your size and all." He says lazily back throwing a fist into a snarling face.

"I did! I took out one see!" She thrusts her stake into another.

"Yes, good job, I thought he had you for a moment. May I?" He asks grabbing her stake and her throwing it into the rapidly retreating vampire's chest who falls instantly with a thud. She marches over and rips it out, wiping it off on her jeans in disgust.

"Nice mask by the way."

"Leave me alone Evan, I don't need your help, or anyone else's." She begins to walk away but with stupid vampire speed he keeps pace easily.

"What made you so mad?"

"None of your business. But if you don't want to end up like your friends back there I'd go, I'm in an incredibly bad mood."

"I can tell." He still doesn't leave.

"What do you want Evan? I remember you okay, what more do you want from me?"

"Do you honestly not know the answer?"

"I'm not in the mood to think about it I've had an unbelievably horrible day."

"Want to talk about it?" She stops looking at him in disbelief but he seems sincere.

"Uh no thanks." They continue along in an awkward silence.

"Figured out the answer yet?" He asks suddenly.

"Huh?"

"The answer to your question."

"Honestly Evan my head is just too full at the moment to add your riddle. Can you please just tell me?" His gaze softens.

"Alright, you never told me how you well felt about what you remembered."

"What I remembered? I was flipping mad at Haydn."

"No." He says sounding frustrated. "About me, in your past lives."

"Oh," She doesn't know what to say. "I-well you seemed to terrify me out of my mind." He doesn't appear shocked.

"And now?"

"You're even more annoying than Haydn sometimes, but I don't think you exactly give me nightmares."

"Really why not?" She shrugs.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just tougher this time around." He grins.

"Seems like it to me. How did Haydn react to my visit?"

"He freaked, said you were even more dangerous than him." She rolls her eyes.

"But I am dangerous Marisia," His voice is quiet. "And you know it; I know you remember what I've done in your past lives you have every reason to run screaming at the sight of me." She stops again stunned and looks into his strange blue-green eyes which are full of contempt for himself.

"You haven't exactly done anything scream worthy, this time." She says trying to keep her tone light, though she remembers with perfect clarity the things he's done.

"I'm trying to be different. Have a chance against Calvin and Haydn."

"Right now you're the only one I'm not mad at."

"What did Calvin do?"

"He kissed me." He doesn't appear surprised.

"He used to do it all the time in case you don't recall you two dated quite often."

"I do, though Haydn seemed to have kept the whole engaged thing from me."

"I'm not surprised." He says wryly.

"Things seem different this time. I seem so different."

"Does it worry you?"

"I don't know should it?"

"Maybe," His answer shocks her, wasn't he supposed to comfort her? "Hey do you want me to sugar coat it?" He asks when seeing her expression.

"No." It was actually a relief for someone to not keep things from her.

"I doubt Haydn's told you this, but do you know why you keep being reincarnated?"

"No, I just thought I don't know that I had something to accomplish or something." He laughs but when he sees she's serious he stops.

"You're partly right, but it's not fait or what God wants or whatever."

"Then what is it Mr. Smarty Pants?" She asks crossly.

"When you were killed the first time, Haydn brought you to a very powerful witch when you had a little life left in you. She saw yours and his souls were already connected but he didn't want to lose you. So she agreed to have you reincarnated twenty five times, and so he could find you she took a bit of your soul and put it in him so he would know when you were reborn and he could find you, but it didn't always work and sometimes he couldn't find you before you were killed. And unfortunately yes this is your last chance. But the witch added a twist, your parents and Calvin would come back with you each time to protect you from him, and consequentially Calvin's soul was attached to yours as well, it didn't make you soul mates exactly just destined to be friends." He pauses.

"Now where do I come in? I just so happened to stumble upon you shortly after Haydn and what do you know our souls are connected too. Now just because people's souls are connected doesn't necessarily mean they are soul mates just destined to be friends like I said. But very rarely does a person have more than one other person's soul attached to their own and you have three which is extremely odd. Even rarer is knowing them all. Lucky you." He says with a wink.

"But selfish little Haydn decided you and him were soul mates and not Calvin or I, but that's not true. It could be anyone of us. I went to that same witch and a got a bit of your soul to find you as well; Calvin always seems to end up with you though. But we all have a fair shot. So," He pauses dramatically. "Who do you choose?"

She has complete information overload. Haydn might not be her soul mate after all? It could be Calvin or Evan? Geez why did she have to have three possible soul mates? Wasn't one more than enough?

"I-I don't know. It's so much." She stumbles still a bit dizzy from all of that biting. He frowns steading her.

"Hey I was just messing around with that last part; you don't have to choose one of us. It would be nice, but. . ." He looks at her more closely. "Is that from me?" He asks pushing her hair away from her neck to see the bandage there.

"No, it was Haydn, he went nuts again. I'm fine really." She shoves him away still wobbling a little.

"And he didn't seal it?"

"No I pushed him away and kicked him out." Evan swears loudly.

"Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

"I-no they never said something would happen."

"They?"

"My school."

"Right, that school for vampire hunters," He says voice dripping with disdain. "They keep such important things from you."

"Why is it bad?" She asks fear in her voice.

"When a vampire bites someone it lets out one thing in its well spit right?"

"Umm eww, but yeah. So?"

"Well that's like poison and when we seal it we let out a different thing in our spit that heals it, beats the poison and you didn't get it. I can't believe he didn't insist on doing that."

"He was confused; he didn't even remember biting me."

"Didn't remember? That's odd even for him. But you really must let me look at that."

"Its fine, I'm fine really Evan." Even though she was getting dizzier by the moment.

"It probably took a while to take effect. But now you're not looking so good." He says eyeing her worriedly. She knew he was right, but she can't think straight, she just really wants to get to bed.

"Really, I just want to find a hotel and sleep."

"No you're not _fine_." He rips the bandage off and she holds back a gasp. That _really _hurt. His expression doesn't reassure her.

"It's bad isn't it?"

"Uh no not really." He says voice strained, unconvincing.

"I'm not an idiot Evan, just tell me."

"Beyond bad."

"Great and how do you fix it?" She asks through gritted teeth.

"It's already scabbing over I'd have to bite again get the poison out and seal it, but that is going to hurt like hell."

"I doubt worse than last time."

"Are you sure you don't want Haydn or Calvin to do this?"

"No, I'm too mad at both of them right now."

"And you trust me?" His voice is quiet.

"As much as I would Haydn. Which I guess isn't saying much." He chuckles softly.

"Thanks I think."

"Can you just get this over with?"

"Here?" He inquires gesturing to their surroundings.

"Can you think of a better place?" She snaps.

"No-I just."

"Sorry, just please do it all ready." He leans down and she braces herself.

"You sure?" he whispers hesitating.

"Just do it!" He gently grabs her for she guessed a better position and to brace her. He leans down again and bites. It really freaking hurts she was already injured there and he seems to be making it worse. She struggles intensifying the pain and he grips her tighter.

_Don't fight it. _ His voice whispers in her mind. _You're making it worse, I'm almost done. _She surrenders and goes limp allowing the fog that was starting to spread envelope her mind. She guesses it's a mind trick but is just glad the pain is fading. Unfortunately she's going away with it.

_I'm fine Evan don't you dare. _

_Okay-okay chill. I was just trying to help. _The fog recedes and the pain returns, but better that than to be unconscious and not know what's happening. Finally he pulls away after sealing the wound.

"I'm okay then?" She asks drowsily swaying on her feet still in his arms.

"I don't know about okay and you know what I probably should do, though I highly doubt you'll agree to it." She knows exactly what he means and there's no way she's going to let him.

"No way." She says out loud.

"I thought you'd say that, but really this is not a good situation for you. It's not safe for you to lose that much."

"But will it seriously hurt me?"

"Probably not, but it might. I can't be sure it really would be best."

"Nope I'm fine." She walks away determined to prove it, show nothing's wrong, although she still feels extremely dizzy. The world begins to wobble and soon she tumbles but he catches her.

"I really don't think so." He says eyes and mouth hard.

"I'll be okay in a minute; I just need to lie down." She insists shoving him away but she only succeeds in falling back into his arms.

"No you won't. And I know you really didn't want me to do this, but you'll be safe, I promise." The fog begins to close in and she struggles against it.

"Evan don't I'll be fine." She warns barely hiding her panic, desperately trying to throw him off. But the fog tugs her eyes closed and she drifts to sleep.

Marisia lurches awake to see Evan asleep in a chair across the room. Showed how worried he was. She seems to be in a hotel room similar to Haydn's. Marisia gingerly reaches a hand up to her neck to see if it's still injured but it feels fine. She tiptoes out of bed to the door to sneak out but a hand is on the doorknob before she can reach for it.

"Where do you think you're going?" A smooth voice asks.

"Home." She replies glaring up at Evan.

"Not yet you're not, I have to make sure you're okay. Besides, I thought you wanted to stay away from Calvin."

"I do, but now I also want to stay away from _you." _ She reaches for the door again but he stops her.

"I saved your life, and you're angry with me?" He asks incredulous.

"Yes. It kind of made me mad when you flipping knocked me out and did what I exactly told you not to do."

"Yeah but you might have died if I hadn't."

"So, it still doesn't make me less angry with you for ignoring what I said in the first place!"

"You are the most difficult person!" He shouts back.

"Like you're not!"

"Can you at least say thank you?"

"Fine, thank you. Happy now? Can I please leave?" She says clenching her fists in an attempt to not punch him in the face.

"Yes that's all I wanted." He opens the door.

"Great, now stay away from me."

"Don't count on it." He says closing the door with his trademark wink. Ugh, she just wishes Haydn and Aaron had never entered her life.


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! I'm past 50 reviews! Thank you ** for being my fiftieth! Here's a virtual cookie for you! Please keep reviewing everyone! :D

* * *

**Chapter 18 **

So what did she do now? She still didn't want to encounter Calvin, but it was probably safer there than at a hotel. Whatever she'd just find another hotel far away from all three of them.

She hurries out of the hotel ignoring the looks her still masked face gets her. The sun has already risen it's probably around seven or eight. Great she probably needed to go get some things from the apartment and Calvin had probably already left for school.

She doesn't appear to be that far from their place so she walks quickly down the streets looking straight ahead, ignoring the giggles and stares from everyone she passes. Marisia arrives at the apartment a few minutes later and dashes inside to change her clothes and grab a few things. As she runs into the living room she freezes.

Apparently Calvin had decided to skip school today as he is sitting on the couch staring at her. She pretends to not notice and walks right past him eager to get her things and go.

"Wait." His voice stops her in her tracks. Slowly she turns to face him.

"Yeah?" He's sitting on the couch and shifts uncomfortably.

"About last night. . ." He starts but she cuts him off.

"Forget it, I'm leaving okay? I won't bother you." She continues the march to her room. Calvin is suddenly in her path and she practically runs into him.

"Marisia listen to me," He commands and she looks up into his fierce blue eyes.

"What?"

"I meant everything I said and did. Everything."

"Great to know you really hate me." She says voice somewhat bitter. He sighs in frustration.

"Will you just stop and let me talk a minute?" She crosses her arms.

"Fine, I'm listening."

"I meant it all, and I hope someday you might too," He takes a deep breath. "I understand that you're going through a lot right now and I shouldn't have said what I did." She snorts.

"Is _that _what you call an apology?"

"God Marisia! I'm sorry alright?"

"Apology accepted, as long as you don't keep secrets or kiss me again." He opens his mouth to protest but closes it.

"Fine," He says through gritted teeth. "I won't keep secrets as long as you don't. And we're just friends. For now." She decides it's not best to point out that he didn't agree to the not kissing part.

"There was that so hard?" He glowers down at her.

"And where have you been all night?"

"Out." She says evasively.

"Out?" He repeats in utter disbelief. "And what happened to no secrets?"

"You can obviously tell where I've been from my attire." She says gesturing to her clothes.

"Something must have happened it's almost nine."

"I ran into Evan alright?" She snaps.

"And what exactly happened with Evan? "His voice is suddenly cold.

"It seemed I had umm an injury." She so didn't want to tell him this, he was bound to explode.

"What kind of injury?" He pushes.

"A vampire type injury." His eyes widen hugely full of worry.

"What how?"

"Something happened to Haydn while he was here and when you were well passed out; he kind of wasn't himself, like something was controlling him."

"And he bit you?!" His voice rises with every word.

"He didn't even remember doing it and I got away pretty quick, but he umm apparently forgot to seal it."

"What!"

"And Evan saw and he well fixed it, and then uh he well said that I'd lost too much blood, I was stumbling all over and he made me fall asleep and you can guess what he did." By this time Calvin's eyes are filled with complete rage and flickering red.

"I'm going to kill him." His voice is quiet, sure, and absolutely terrifying.

"No Calvin don't! He was only trying to help, even if it was unwanted, and I'm fine see?"

"Why didn't you just come straight to me?"

"I kind of thought you hated me at the time!"

"You still should have asked, I would have helped."

"How was I supposed to know that?" She shoots back. "You seemed pretty clear last night." He looks stricken.

"So it's my fault then. If I hadn't have said that, you wouldn't have left and I could have fixed you myself." Marisia doesn't know what to say, it's true but he shouldn't have had to hide his feelings. No matter how awkward they made things.

"But I'm fine Calvin, no need to blame anyone."

"He could have killed you. He could have turned you." His voice is a whisper.

"But he didn't, he wouldn't."

"You don't know that. You don't know him well enough to say that." He's practically shaking.

"Okay so I don't now. But if you remember I did, and so did you."

"Then can't you see why I don't want you near him? You've seen the things he's done. He's evil Mar."

"No, he's changed." She says stubbornly, though still not quite sure.

"You can't know that, it could be a trick. He could be the one killing you for all we know."

"I don't think so Calvin, there's something else I have to tell you."

She had retold Calvin all of the new information from Evan and now he was sitting on the couch across from her frowning.

"Okay so our souls are linked?" He sounds skeptical.

"Yes, and mine is also linked with Evan and Haydn's."

"And you're supposedly destined to be one of our soul mates, you just don't which?"

"Yep, pretty much."

"Huh, okay, it's not the craziest thing I've heard in the past few weeks." She gives a short laugh.

"Far from it." They sit in silence a moment.

"So what do we do now?"

"Now we have to go to a club."


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey since schools about over I can update quicker! :) But _only _if you guys keep reviewing! So please do!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

They hurry down the same deserted street where she had been two nights ago trailing Haydn. This time she was wearing skinny jeans and a light blue shirt.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Calvin mutters.

"Well we're not going back so don't even think of it."

"Do you even remember where this place is?"

"Yes." Though she's not quite sure.

"And how do you know they're going to let us in?"

"I don't."

"Great and if they decide to kill us?"

"Run." She had brought her special stake with three lethal tips, wood for vampires, silver for wares and shifters and iron for fairies.

"Wonderful." Calvin says grimly. They had arrived at the building she was pretty sure was it. Calvin's wide eyed look confirms it.

"What do you see?"

"I-you can't see this?" His voice is amazed.

"Nope, just a regular old human seeing a regular old broken down building."

"That's definitely not what I see." He continues staring.

"Well go ahead, knock." She hisses at him. He reaches a hand out and tentatively taps the door. She rolls her eyes and pounds on it with her fist, making him jump before shooting her a glare. The door opens a crack as before and the same hoarse wary voice croaks.

"Who is it?"

"I'm a friend of Haydn's." She says smoothly and the door hastily opens.

"Right this way Miss." He says ushering us through the hall and down the stairs again.

"Don't freak Calvin." She says under her breath. She can picture his quizzical look, even if she can't see it in the pitch black darkness down here. They reach the bottom and the door opens.

Once again all heads in the room turn towards them flashing fangs, eyes and other oddities in the light. Calvin flinches and she puts a hand on his arm to steady him.

"Calvin!" A happy voice cries from across the room. A tall redheaded girl is suddenly in front of them not bothering to hide her fangs as she breaks into a wide grin.

"Hey Alison." He says awkwardly.

"And who is this?" She asks finally noticing Marisia and staring down at her with sharp gray eyes.

"Marisia." She replies voice just as cool.

"Oh how _unique_." She makes the word an insult.

"Uh Mar Alison is from my uh group you know the one I told you about."

"Yeah, I remember. Come on Calvin we have work to do." She yanks him away.

"What a bitch!" Marisia hears Alison's outraged shout from behind.

"What was that?" Calvin demands pulling away from her.

"We have things to do. Plus I didn't like her." He appears shocked.

"What Alison? Why?" She stares at him in disbelief.

"Seriously? Where you not there five seconds ago? She hates me."

"No not Alison, you just don't know her well enough." He was so blind.

"Yeah, says the guy who told me not to trust Evan because I don't know him?"

"I—well."

"Exactly you don't know her either. Let's just get this over with." She spots Eric in the same place again drinking a coke. She walks over with Calvin drifting behind. Eric's gloomy expression brightens slightly when he sees her.

"Well I didn't expect to see you here after last time." She sits on the stool beside him.

"I didn't think I'd be back either."

"Who's he?" Eric asks turning to Calvin standing stiff behind her. She kicks him with her foot when he says nothing.

"Calvin." He blurts out.

"Eric." He says with a nod.

"I was wondering if you'd heard anything about what Haydn asked. I know it's only been two days but. . ." She trails off.

"You're running out of time." He says softly icy eyes appearing to melt slightly.

"Yeah, times almost out it's my last chance apparently."

"Chance?" He raises an eyebrow. She hesitates but decides to tell him.

"I keep getting reincarnated and apparently this is my last time. Someone's been killing me before I'm seventeen every time which is in less than three weeks." She doesn't know what else to say. Eric swears softly.

"That idiot. If he had just told me when this all began he could have avoided this." He stares at her with his unnerving pale eyes.

"Can you remember anything about your killer?"

"It seems to be blocked, but I had a dream. . ." She tells him about her dream/memory and he listens frowning and occasionally nodding or stopping her to ask questions, the whole time Calvin just sits there motionless, he hadn't heard this yet she recalls.

"That idiot," He repeats. "And at first he said it was Annabelle?"

"Yeah, but then he dismissed it saying she was dead."

"I wouldn't put it past her to fake her own death."

"Do you have any ideas? It would really help."

"I don't know I'll check okay?" He says with a small smile.

"Thanks, do you want my number?"

"Sure. Call me if you need anything alright?"

"Thanks Eric I will." She gives him her cell number and he gives his. She says goodbye and Calvin does so too mechanically.

"Who's he?" Calvin demands once they have left Eric.

"Someone I met when I was here with Haydn. What's the matter? You sat there like a statue the whole time."

"Doesn't he give you the creeps?"

"Looks can be deceiving Calvin, he seems really nice."

"What is he?"

"Haydn said a bit of everything, supposedly the king of winter." Calvin's eyes widen.

"That's _him? _You don't know how dangerous that guy is supposed to be Mar."

"Since when do you believe rumors?" She snaps. "He agreed to help. And you sat there like a freaking jerk the whole time."

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did Calvin. Let's go, unless you have any other friends you'd like to talk to." He scowls down at her.

"No."

"Great, let's go." They head towards the exit but some guy with bright purple eyes and spiked brown hair whisks her away in his arms.

"Dance with me." He says smiling down at her with white all pointed teeth.

"Get off me." She shouts annoyed and somewhat alarmed. His eyes are red now as he looms over her.

"Just once."

"No. Calvin!" She cries desperately while attempting to push the guy, who seems to be a fairy, away but his hold is unbreakable. They seem to be spinning farther and farther away from the crowd and either they don't see or don't care.

"Marisia?" She hears Calvin say faintly.

"Let me go! Who the heck are you?" He laughs down at her with liquid gold eyes.

"I'm one of the good guys." They weren't even in the club anymore they appeared to be in a dense gloomy forest where no light seemed to penetrate.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Somewhere safe." He replies with eyes a bright lime green.

"Can you at least tell me who told you to take me?" He contemplates a minute then says,

"The Winter King."

"What why?" She asks bewildered and still not quite believing.

"He likes you. He wants to keep you safe till he can get to the bottom of this."

"Well at least he could have told me," She says huffily. "And could you maybe put me down?" Startled he places her on the ground but keeps her hand in a firm grasp.

"There wasn't much time," He says amusement in his brown eyes. "And don't run off, only a fairy or someone traveling with one cannot become lost here."

"And who are you?" The fairy frowns.

"I don't know if I should tell you that."

"And why not?"

"I don't know, I…" He sighs. "Fine it's Ryan."

"What was so hard about that?"

"Nothing, it's just, I don't know, not many people call me it."

"Why? You're a fairy aren't you?" He winces.

"Yes, but I haven't always been."

"Oh my gosh, you were kidnapped by them?" She had of course heard of the children that were taken by the fairies and once they began eating the food in their kingdom they started becoming one and were theirs forever but it was just so unbelievable.

"Yes when I was eight." His voice is wistful.

"And how long have you…?" Fairies lived forever our at least a very long time. He appeared to be her age maybe nineteen at the most.

"Been like this? It seems like days, but I know it's been decades." His voice is bitter.

"I-I'm sorry that must be so awful." She says awkwardly.

"It's fine I'm used to it by now."

"Can you at least tell everyone where I've gone so they know I'm not dead?" He looks surprised.

"I'll see."

"Where are we going?"

"His palace." They continue along silently and then the trees slowly start to lose their leaves, turning gold and red and finally falling off altogether. A wind comes along and the temperature drops, snow appears beneath their feet and she begins to shiver as her fingers and toes go numb as her teeth begin to chatter.

Ryan glances down at her and swears, "I'm an idiot, you must be freezing. Sorry I don't get cold anymore sometimes I forget." He snaps his fingers and a cocoon of warmth encircles her.

"Thanks," Being unable to think of anything else to say she asks, "So where did you live before?"

"Iowa," His silver eyes are distant. "And you?"

"I lived in Minnesota with my parents for a while."

"And then?"

"Minneapolis at vampire hunter training school." His eyes widen.

"You're a vampire hunter?" His voice is full of fear and awe.

"Yep, they didn't give you any info? Just said 'here take this girl to my palace because I say so'?" He grins pointed teeth gleaming and she forces herself not to flinch.

"Pretty much. Why are you in danger anyway if you don't mind me asking?"

"To make a long story short, I keep being reincarnated and someone always kills me before I'm seventeen which is in about two weeks and it's my last time around."

"Wow." Ryan says clearly impressed.

"Yeah." She says with a sigh. His eyes are a warm brown again and they soften.

"Not the greatest job in the world huh?" He asks softly.

"Nope, and if you can believe it I thought my life was normal up until a week ago." He gives a short laugh.

"It was like that for me too. Though I guess your life has never been exactly normal."

"Not really, but normal for a vampire hunter."

"And your parents?"

"Dead." He looks horrified that he asked. She gives a small smile.

"It's alright really, it happened when I was five. Always happens when I'm five."

"God I really am an idiot I shouldn't have asked."

"No really it's fine." Marisia says somewhat awkwardly. They both shut up and she soon sees a sparkling palace carved entirely out of bricks of solid non translucent ice, with turrets and towers and all sorts of castle like things. It was magnificent. Marisia gasps and he smiles down at her.

"Pretty amazing huh?"

"It's spectacular." She whispers amazed.

"Yeah, well you'll be here for a while."

"How long is awhile?" He shrugs.

"I don't know, I suppose till this all blows over."

"Great." She says glumly.

"Hey, it won't be that bad there's all sorts of things to do there."

"I don't want to be doing anything here. I want to be helping out there. I should be fighting, figuring this out."

"No you shouldn't. I know you're a professional at this and all, but it seems to me like this person or whatever it may be, keeps killing you. The people the king has will have probably hundreds of years of experience in this sort of thing."

"I don't care; I don't want people risking their lives for me. I'm certainly not worth it."

"The King doesn't seem to think so." Ryan says firmly as if that closes the subject.

"Just because Eric is a king of something or other doesn't mean he has better judgment then the rest of us, it just means he was lucky enough to become a king it doesn't make him more special than you or I." Ryan looks taken aback.

"I don't think anyone else would dare say that to him or call him by name. I can see why he likes you he hates getting special treatment."

"He's a king, right, why can't he just order them to treat him like a normal guy?" He chuckles quietly.

"If only it could be so simple."


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my gosh guys I'm soooooooooooo sorry! I've been meaning to update but my life has been insane! The laptop that _everything _is on has been all wonky, the screen flickers in and out and we've had it fixed twice! So I had to transfer everything onto my normal computer today. Last week I had semester tests to study for, and this week I've been packing for my church's mission trip to El Salvador wich I have to be at the airport for at three a.m on Sunday and Saturday I have my ACT's. I will do my best to update one more time before I go but only if I get some reviews! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

They arrive at the palace and up close it's even more imposing. Tall guards stand as still as statues before the great icy gate leading to the ginormous fortress. The guards are identical; same height with black hair beneath matching uniform caps and when she looks at their faces she turns away in revulsion. Their faces are smooth, blank, and featureless though they seem to watch her every move.

Simultaneously they turn and open the gate jerkily as if they are not in control of their own limbs. She and Ryan walk through and the gates slam shut behind them.

"Can they hear us?" She whispers.

"Yes," Ryan replies just as quiet. "They have extremely good hearing and eyesight though they have no eyes nor ears. It's their eternal punishment for starting a war that they lost." Marisia shudders and continues down the stone path still clutching Ryan's hand.

"Do we still have to hold hands?" She asks glancing down at their entwined fingers.

"What? No-no sorry." He mumbles wrenching his hand from hers and blushing.

"It's fine." They reach the doors and she sees a pattern of wood has been etched into the doors which are at least eight feet tall and almost as wide each. They creak open before either of them can touch them and Ryan leads her in as the doors close behind.

Inside it's like she's stepped into the past. There are candles placed at regular intervals in the walls and a huge crystalline staircase is in front of them. Everything is also made entirely out of ice, the tables, chairs; even elaborate scenes are carved right onto the walls.

"This place is amazing!" Marisia exclaims and her words echo back at her. Ryan motions for her to be quiet but it is not necessary for a soft voice says from the shadows,

"I'm glad you think so." Eric glides down the stair case to meet them. Ryan becomes as statue stiff as the guards outside.

"Eric I appreciate this and all but really it's not necessary. I want to figure this out not have others risk their lives for me." Eric frowns.

"But Marisia I only want to keep you safe. I know you are a fighter and this must be hard for you but really my soldiers are far better equipped for this situation."

"Yeah and if some of them die because me how do you think I'll feel about that?" He appears perplexed.

"Why do you care you don't know any of them. And they're expendable, criminals, worthless."

"They don't deserve to die as punishment! What about their families? Is Ryan expendable too?"

"I really don't understand you," Eric says with a frown. "Half of them would have killed you without blinking. All of their families are long dead and would be glad to see them die if they still lived. But if you insist, I will not have them do this. Will you protest if people just find out information? I promise I won't let anyone fight if that is what you wish." She considers this and then nods.

"Fine, as long as in the end I do the fighting." He opens his mouth to protest then concedes.

"Fine," He turns to Ryan. "Fairy will you show her to her room?" He looks at him with obvious disdain.

"Yes sir." Ryan says stiffly then he begins to climb the staircase.

"If you need anything just call his name he'll come."

"Alright and Eric can you please let Haydn or at least Calvin know I'm here? They must think I'm dead."

"Yes, yes, I'll get someone right on that." He says distractedly before going through another hall. Ryan leads her through the icy halls which are surprisingly warm considering they're made entirely of ice.

"He treats you like a dog!" She hisses appalled at Eric's behavior. Ryan just shrugs.

"He's not as bad as others to work for and I had to pick someone."

"There must be someone better than him to work for! He seriously sees nothing wrong in treating people that way?"

"He has had no experience in the outside world don't blame him for it he has never been shown other opinions or alternative ways of life." His answer is automatic, memorized.

"That doesn't make it right! Why does he treat you as if you're inferior to him?" Ryan sighs, steel gray eyes hard.

"Because in this world I am."

"Why?"

"I was once human."

"But I _am _human! He treats me nothing like that!"

"You amuse him I suppose. And don't you know an old friend of his?"

"Unfortunately." She grumbles.

"Here's your room," He says stopping abruptly. "Someone will bring you dinner in a bit." He turns to go.

"Wait!" He pauses.

"Yes?" His voice is weary.

"Thanks and please come and visit me some time, it seems like I'll be stuck here for a while." He smiles, eyes a golden bright yellow.

"Sure." Then he's gone. Marisia puts her hand on the cool doorknob and turns it. The door swings open. The room is magnificent with an icy canopy bed carved with a floral design, and there are silver, shimmering curtains hanging in the windows. There's a plush white blankets on the bed and a chair covered in the same material along with a dresser and a table and amazingly a fireplace with a fire cheerfully blazing within.

Marisia turns back to the door and jiggles the knob, yep, locked. "Great." She says plopping down on the bed and stretching out in the soft blankets. _She'd just go to sleep for a while_. She thinks closing heavy eyes.

A sharp knock on the door jolts her awake after who knows how long. "Come in." She says groggily sitting up. A girl that could be Ryan's sister walks in; she has a stern sharp face and dark brown hair curling down her back, she appears to be older maybe twenty two. Her eyes are a blazing red and she's carrying a tray covered in strange looking but delicious smelling food.

"So you're the girl everyone's talking about." The girl says as if she can't see what the big deal is as she critically appraises Marisia from head to toe.

"I guess. Are you Ryan's sister?" The girl's dark green eyes narrow.

"Maybe, he told you his name?"

"Yeah. I'm Marisia."

"I know who you are!" The girl snaps. _Oh-kay someone's got problems_.

"Sorry, if you don't want to talk that's perfectly fine."

"Who said I don't?"

"I-never mind. You can set that down." Marisia says annoyed and perplexed, nodding towards the tray. What was the matter with this girl? The girl frowns down at and slams it on the table.

"So you work here like Ryan?"

"Obviously!" The girl says like she's a complete moron. She was really getting on her nerves.

"Okay fine. But can you seriously stop with the attitude?" Marisia finally snaps, completely fed up with it. The girl opens her mouth then closes it with an audible snap, raising her dark brows in surprise.

"You're not as big of a wimp as I thought." Coming from this girl it's a big compliment.

"Thanks," Marisia says sarcastically and then, thinking better of it, she adds much more calmly, "You're brother seems nice."

"Yeah he is." She says with a sigh. There's an awkward silence.

"So umm was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Not really just wanted to see what all the hype was about, plus I was supposed to drop that off." She says gesturing towards the tray of food.

"Thanks," She says again. "Is it safe to eat? I mean…"

"Is it fairy food?" The girl gives a bitter smile.

"Trust me I wouldn't do that to anyone. I think it's one of the accomplices of the guards who's the cook she can't put anything in the food that's not supposed to be in there or," She pulls a finger across her throat.

"She gets _killed_?"

"Yep, not like she could do it anyway, they're all just puppets on strings trapped in their own heads with no control of their actions." She gives a small shudder.

"That's awful."

"Yeah," They sit there silently a minute. "So what makes you so special? Why are you here?"

"I honestly don't want to be here, but apparently Eric likes me or something." The girl's eyes widen.

"Likes _you_? But you're just a human!" Marisia shrugs.

"I'm a vampire hunter," She clarifies. "And we have a common aquatint Hesaid he's trying to protect me but I'd much rather be fighting." The girls violet eyes are huge.

"Really? I've never met a vampire hunter that must be so exciting! Why are you in danger?"

"I keep getting reincarnated, keep getting killed, and this life is my last chance to figure it out who said killer is." She says summing it up as briefly as possible.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"I'm Renee." The girl says suddenly.

"Oh. " Is all Marisia can think of to say. She was such a strange girl.

"Did Ryan tell you why we're here?"

"No…" Marisia says warily. "But it's okay really I don't need to hear it."

"I have to tell. Someone has to know. Maybe especially you." Her voice is far off, dreamy. Was she crazy or something?

"Uh okay." She really didn't want to hear this but couldn't think of a way to stop her.

"It was forever ago," Renee starts, her voice is far off. "I don't even know how long ago it was. What year is it?"

"Two thousand thirteen."

"Sixty, Seventy years, but it seems like moments." She murmurs.

"Renee, really if you don't want to…" Renee cuts her off.

"Ryan was seven I was twelve, big sister's supposed to watch out for him right? So I did," She takes a deep breath, trembling. "I heard him scream and my parents wouldn't wake up, so I go to his room and I see shiny people grabbing him and so I grab him too. They try and make me let go, say I'm too old, no good but I won't let go and they take me too." She seems to be in a trance now, eyes wide and blank, voice monotone and Marisia really doesn't want to hear any more of it.

"Renee, just stop okay? I don't want to hear this. You don't have to tell me." This girl was nuts. Renee has pale green eyes now, with hugely dilated pupils and she rocks back and forth, arms hugging her knees.

"Ryan!" Marisia shouts. She recalls remembering what Eric said and hopes he was right. Ryan suddenly bursts into the room not ten seconds later.

"Renee!" He exclaims upon seeing his possessed looking sister. He goes over to her and gives her a slap in the face. Marisia is about to protest when she sees it working, Renee blinks and looks around in surprise clearly not knowing where she is.

"Ryan?" She whispers and bursts into tears.

"Its fine Renee, it's alright." He says softly leading her out of the room like a child by the hand.

Once they left Marisia slumps back on the bed. Renee was nuts. Eric could have warned her about that. A moment later there is a tentative knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Ryan." Is the quiet reply. Marisia sighs.

"Alright come in." His eyes are a deep sea blue.

"I'm sorry about Renee she's not allowed to see people." He comes and hesitantly sits beside her on the bed.

"Because she's crazy?" He winces.

"That and when she's not she's…"

"Incredibly rude?"

"Yeah, she knocked out the person who was supposed to come. I wouldn't eat that food if I were you either."

"What could she have done to it?"

"Poisoned it, made it fairy food. She's not been the same since…"

"You were taken? She started telling me about that." Ryan swears.

"I'm sorry I usually never let her out of my sight but I had to get you and I didn't have time to put her in her room."

"Its fine really, you came before she did anything. That trance thing just freaked me out."

"And the story didn't?"

"Yes it did but she didn't get far."

"Would you like to talk about it?" He asks softly. She shakes her head.

"Not unless you do."

"I-I don't know if I'm ready to."

"That's fine," She assures him with a small smile. "Renee said she had to tell someone about it, maybe especially me. What was she talking about?" He frowns eyes a serious brown.

"I wonder what she meant by that." Marisia shrugs.

"I have no clue I was hoping you'd know."

"No I can't think of any reason why she'd say that she doesn't even know you."

"Umm yeah how'd she even know I was here?"

"She's kind of psychic, predicts the future that sort of thing." He says sounding uncomfortable and looking away.

"Really? Huh. I've heard of some fairies being psychic but I thought it was mostly witches."

"Yeah it is. It's kind of rare."

"And what's _your _power?"

"I'm uh telekinetic."

"Wow that would be cool. You can move stuff with your mind right?" He looks almost embarrassed.

"I guess."

"What you don't like that? I think it would make things a whole lot easier."

"I suppose it does."

"But you'd rather be normal?" She asks gently. Ryan gives a wistful smile.

"Yeah. Wouldn't you?" She shrugs.

"I don't know," She answers honestly. "I've never been you know normal."

"That must have sucked."

"Not really, I don't think I'd know how to be normal."

"Seriously?"

"No sleepovers, birthday parties or summer camps for me. Just training. That's all my life has been."

"You know what? Even though I'm not supposed to I'm going to show you some fun." He says a crafty gleam in his gold eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys I'm so sorry for the delay! My laptop that had all my writing on it screen went weird so I couldn't use it and i transferred all my stories but this one by accident but now we have it attached to a new monitor so I have access to it again. Yay! So updates will be much quicker now I swear. I also could use someone's help to write a poem/riddle for this that I need for a chapter soon. I'm terrible at them**  
**! So pm if you can help with that, you'll have to know a few things that will happen later so you can write it but it would be a great help unless you guys would like to have a terrible riddle and trust me it would be bad!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

"Where are we going?" She hisses as he leads her down the hall.

"Shh! Somewhere fun. Now be quiet." Somewhere fun? What could he mean by that? She still didn't know if she could trust him and was wary to follow him to an unknown location.

They come to the end of the long hall with one door remaining. Ryan opens it and ushers her inside. Marisia stops right inside confused and suspicious. The room is just four smooth white walls along with dark wooden floors and a white ceiling with a single bare bulb dangling in the middle. As Ryan shuts the door, that disappears too.

"What the hell?" She demands, tensing prepared to fight.

"It's a portal room. And it's only to be used in an emergency. But I think we could both use a break don't you?" He asks quirking his eyebrows.

"So this room can take you anywhere?" She asks amazed, relaxing again but still preparing herself for an attack. He grins.

"Yep, anywhere you like. Got any requests?" She thinks a moment then shakes her head.

"No you decide."

"Okay one second. You umm might want to look away I have to put a glamor on to look normal."

"It's fine." She says curious as to how it works. He looks uncomfortable but shrugs and closes his eyes. Suddenly a light emanates from him and she can't take her eyes off of him, the light is golden, blinding. It lasts only a moment and then he is looking back at her, warm brown eyes uncertain.

"Whoa." Is all she can think of to say. He looks well, he looks _human_, his face has lost some of its sharpness; his hair is more of a light brown instead of assort of shiny copper and his skin isn't a weird golden color anymore. He doesn't look unnatural or dangerous he just looks like a human boy, a _cute _human boy if Marisia was honest with herself.

"Yeah." He says giving a small smile with no traces left of sharp pointed teeth.

"Is this how you would have looked…?"

"If I hadn't become a fairy? Yeah." He examines his shoes, avoiding her eyes.

"Is it real or…?" She trails off again not quite sure how to put it into words.

"It's an illusion." She doesn't know what to say after that and they trail into an uncomfortable silence.

"So how does this portal thing work?" Marisia asks eager to get going.

"I say a few words, think of where I want to go and we walk through." He says with a shrug.

"That's it?" She asks surprised, she was sure there was going to be some magic spell or a ritual or well _something_.

"That's it," He says with a smile. "Are you ready?" Marisia nods, getting a bit nervous.

"Alright here it goes. " Ryan says a jumble of words in a strange ancient sounding language and then it appears. It looks like a large round mirror six feet wide and tall, but when they step in front of it, there are no reflections like they're in front of a one way window.

Marisa reaches a hand out tentatively and it goes right through. The surface feels cool and thick, like she's sticking her hand in pudding. The whole thing ripples and she gasps wrenching her hand free.

"Careful, you don't know where you might end up if you go through alone." He offers her his hand and she takes it. Slowly they take the steps into the mirror.

Marisia shivers as they step through the gelatinous substance. It appears as though they are once again on a trail surrounded by dense woods, and when she looks back, the mirror has disappeared. It's eerily quiet, there's no sound except the soft crunch of gravel beneath their feet.

"Is this another fairy path?" She whispers, feeling the need to be as quiet as her surroundings for no apparent reasons.

"Yes," His voice is just as soft. "The portal is how I reached you before; there aren't that many fairies who can gain entrance to the paths without one."

"Oh." They continue on in silence. Suddenly the trees disappear and they're on a side walk, surrounded by buildings.

"Wow, that's cool." He smiles.

"Yeah, we're almost there."

"Can you at least give me a hint?" She persists.

"Nope, just hope you don't mind the cold." He says rounding a corner as they arrive at an ice skating rink.

"Ice skating?" She squeaks.

"You've never been?"

"No."

"Think it will be too much of a challenge?" He taunts. She glares up at him defiantly.

"Definitely not."

"Alright then, let's go." He pushes her inside.

Marisia wobbles on her feet, clutching the wall, and she hasn't even set foot on the ice yet. "Come on I promise I won't let you fall!" Ryan calls as he zooms effortlessly around the rink.

"You won't, but _I _might. " He laughs.

"Trust me it's fun!" They were the only ones at the rink, probably due to the fact that it was closed.

"Sure for those who can stay upright!" He laughs again and is suddenly right beside her.

"Come on Marisia!" He pulls her with inhuman strength onto the ice. She shrieks, knowing she is bound to fall, but he steadies her, holding her arms from behind and pushing her forward.

"See it's not so hard." He says softly his warm breath on her ear.

"Just don't drop me." She warns.

"I promised I wouldn't."

"Why do you work for him Ryan?" She asks abruptly. Ryan stumbles and she almost falls

"What?" He asks clearly taken aback. They had stopped in the middle of the rink.

"He treats you like crap, why do you tolerate it?"

"I have no choice." His voice is harsh, bitter and she regrets bringing it up.

"Couldn't you live you know here? Have a normal life?"

"If only it could be so simple."

"And why can't it be?" She asks turning around to face him, holding onto his hands for balance.

"You don't understand my world doesn't work that way, I'm practically property. I can't do whatever I like, go where I want." His eyes are filled rage and she knows that if it weren't for the glamor, they'd be flame red.

"That's not right."

"Doesn't matter, they're too strong for me to resist. If I did they'd kill me and Renee." His whole body seems to tense.

"But why do they care what you do? Wouldn't they rather not have to bother with you?"

"I don't know probably, but they don't like to lose."

"So what your life is a game to them?" She asks outraged. His hard expression softens.

"It is, and I'm the prize. But it's fine really, he's not so bad."

"I'll talk to him. He's a king right he can get you free."

"No don't, he'll only tell the fairy leaders and it will be worse, I'm just on loan to him."

"You're not a freaking book!" She exclaims fuming.

"Hey, hey it's fine okay? Maybe he'll listen to you, but I don't want to go back to the court, working for him is like a trip to Disney World in comparison to that place."

"What would happen if you didn't go back?"

"I honestly don't know," He replies appearing stunned. "They would probably find me and take me back. But I couldn't leave Renee."

"You could try, bring her, go to school find a job, have a real life." She insists. She didn't know why this bothered her so much but it did. People shouldn't be treated like that, it just wasn't right. It doesn't matter how powerful they are, they had no right to do that to someone.

"But we'd have to move a lot, people would notice we're different soon enough." He points out gently. Marisia's shoulders slump for a second and she lets out a frustrated sigh.

"Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry I freaked, it just really annoys me that people would think they had the right to treat anyone like that."

"I don't like it much either, but it is what it is," He says with a shrug then grins. "Now enough of this seriousness, we're here to have fun remember?" And with that he spins her around lighting quick. She laughs as he catches her and then he races off dragging her along around and around the rink, leaving her breathless.

"Now let's see if you can handle it by yourself." Suddenly she is left standing alone on the side but still far from the wall. She stumbles forward a few steps and then her feet go out from under her as she lands on her back with an 'oomph!'

Ryan's beside her again giving her a hand to help her up. She grabs it and pulls him down and they both lay there laughing. Suddenly he stiffens.

"What?"

"Someone's here." He whispers all traces of humor gone from his face.

"Where?" She asks, preparing herself for a fight.

"Up there." He says looking towards the stands above the rink. She remembers that luckily she still has her special stake and pulls it out, pushing the button so that all three lethal tips come out. Ryan's eyes widen momentarily before he returns his attention above.

"Get ready!" Ryan cries and she struggles to stand. He yanks her up roughly just as a dark shape drops down onto the ice beside them. It appears to only be a shadow, a shadow shaped like a very tall, very large person, it moves fluidly like water its shape constantly wavering. _It must be a shape shifter_. She thinks an instant before it lashes out towards her.

Ryan jumps in front blocking her and his glamor drops. His eyes are a blue flame and he makes a frightening sound sharp teeth gleaming. Marisa freezes before forcing herself to look away for him and attempting to stab the shadow with her stake, she falls right through it like it _is _a shadow.

It seems to take forever to be free of the thick, rubbery substance it's made of, and the feeling of it on her skin makes her want to puke. Finally, she falls onto the ice, disoriented. The creature whirls around to face her and she hurries backwards towards the wall.

She quickly yanks her skates off before using the wall to push herself up leaving her standing sock footed on the cold ice. She takes a step and it's a little better, but she shouldn't rush, she has to do it quietly, efficiently.

Ryan and the shadow creature are both attacking each other, but it doesn't look good for Ryan. The shadow can punch and punch hard, but every time Ryan attempts to hit it, his hand goes through it well like it would with a shadow.

She creeps forward behind them, and neither notices her. She has a chance; they're too preoccupied with each other to realize she's inches from being able to stab the shadow creature but she hesitates if the stake just goes through it too, she could stab Ryan plus it would go after her.

She decides to ignore the warning in her head and thrusts the stake in the direction she believes its heart would be. Contact. Just as she thought, it was so busy concentrating to keep its front protected; it hadn't thought to not make its back solid as well. The creature roars in pain and fury and swivels towards her.

Great. She dodges as it attempts to grab her and slips; her stake falls from her hand and rolls across the rink. What else could she use? Her eyes fall on the skates only a few feet behind her.

The thing laughs a dark, soft, deadly laugh as it reaches for her a second time and she scrambles backwards trying to reach the discarded skates which are much closer than her stake.

Ryan tries to hit it again but with seemingly little effort, the beast whirls around before grabbing him and flinging him into the opposite wall where he slumps, unconscious. The beast cackles again as it melts into the shadows.

Marisia whirls all around trying to see it but cannot discern it from the other shadows that are made by the semi darkness in the rink; the bone chilling laugh seems to from all over now. She's about ready to scream but takes a deep breath to calm herself and continues towards the skates.

_Focus, get the skates don't pay attention to it_. She orders herself. Marisia reaches them after what seems like an eternity and clutches one in her hand.

"Come out! Come and get me!" She cries. Suddenly it's in front of her. She doesn't budge. "You're not so big and scary, you're just a shadow. What do you really look like?"

"Not telling." Its voice is no more than a dark whisper.

"What are you scared of me?" She taunts.

"No." Its voice is unsure now, faltering slightly.

"I mean, come on, a shadow, is that supposed to intimidate me?" She laughs as if that's ridiculous, although she doubts she'll ever trust a supposedly innocent shadow again. Apparently this pisses the shadow off.

"I'll show you just how scary a shadow can be!" It exclaims voice menacing. Uh-oh.

It rushes forward, but she remains in place. It stops just a foot away from her as if confused and then stretches, looming over her, still she doesn't move. Marisia yawns.

"That the best you got?"

"No." It snarls and shifts into a huge green monster, covered in razor sharp spikes and with black pits for eyes. "Better?" Its voice is gravely, guttural. She gives a pleasant smile.

"Much, thanks." She replies expertly throwing the skate with force. It lodges in his chest and it stares down confused a moment before its face goes blank and it collapses shaking the ground as it falls.

As it dies, it shifts back to its original form and for a second she freezes. Calvin. It was Calvin, she had killed Calvin. She rushes over and collapses beside him, completely numb. Tears silently stream down her cheeks but she is unaware of them.

She looks down at his face and stops. It wasn't him, they could almost pass for twins, but it wasn't him, his hair was a bit too light and his eyes a tad too dark. The message was clear enough though; this could happen to Calvin, no one she knew was safe.

"Marisia? Are you alright?" Ryan shouts apparently awake as he hurries over to her, his face is black and blue, swollen but swiftly healing.

"It's dead." Her voice is flat, void of emotion. Ryan looks down at the body and stops.

"It's not a shape shifter is it." She states, already knowing the truth.

"No." His voice is quiet.

"I thought it was Calvin, I thought I'd killed my best friend."

"But it's not?"

"No, what is he?"

"I think he was possessed by a demon and apparently not a very bright one."

"I killed a person." Her mind is numb, not completely understanding.

"No you didn't. You couldn't have known. It would have killed you."

"Doesn't matter, I still did." She feels sick, disgusted. How could she not have known?

"If anything it's my fault, I shouldn't have brought you here."

"You were just trying to be nice."

"Doesn't matter, I still shouldn't have brought you." He counters using her own words.

"Let's just go." She says though she can't take her eyes off of him, he had had friends, family, a life, all that was over and it was all her fault.

"Marisia." His voice is soft as he offers her his hand. She allows him to pull her up, but she couldn't take her eyes off of him, off of—the body.

"What are we going to do with him?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll figure it out."

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"Like I said my fault, I'll figure it out, I'll take the blame. Now come on Marisia there could be others." He gently pulls off the rink away from the body.

"Wait my stake!" She cries irrationally reaching towards it, as he sits down on a bench.

"Okay, okay one second." He closes his eyes and stretches out his hand, the stake flies right into it.

"Thanks." She whispers still too freaked to think how cool that was as he wordlessly hands it to her.

Sitting down he tears at his skates. "Stupid things!" He exclaims swearing as he struggles with the laces. Mechanically she kneels down and unties them. "Marisia." He says softly putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. She jerks away and stands up, through with the laces. He slips his shoes on and she turns away. All she could think was, _It's my fault, it's all my fault, I killed him, it's all my fault._ She was oblivious to the world oblivious to Ryan's worried expression.

Suddenly she's in his embrace as he holds her from behind. She tries to shove him away but his hold is unbreakable and she really doesn't care. She trembles before breaking into sobs and he just holds her. Just holds her till her tears subside.

She turns to face him and his glamor's still off, his eyes are pure shimmering gold. She leans against him her face turned to his shoulder. "Thank you." He pulls away to look at her.

"What for almost getting you killed?" His expression is quizzical.

"No for being there." He leans forward and she knows they're about to kiss, somehow she's sure it's right unlike her uncertainty with Haydn and Calvin. He stops millimeters from they're lips touching.

"We can't," She can feel his hot breath on her face. "You know the other way to become a fairy and I know we both don't want that." How could she have been so stupid to forget that? It was either fairy food, or kissing a fairy. How could she have forgotten something so important?

"I know," She whispers back, she pulls away leaving Ryan looking sad and alone. "We should bury the body." She says forcing herself to become rational. He looks surprised.

"What?"

"Would you rather get in trouble? Are they going to do any different?"

"No, but…"

"I know it's not what's right. But we could always make an anonymous tip to the cops as to where he is. You're not going to have recognizable fingerprints and I didn't touch him. Plus are they honestly going to realize he was killed with an ice skate?" He gives a short laugh.

"No I guess not. So where do you suggest we take him?"

"The fairy paths." Is her automatic answer, maybe they could move him later for the cops to find.


End file.
